


Lost: CyberneticsCity

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, Robert - Freeform, actually its a sentinels&guides in cyberpunk background
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 90,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Happening in Yorktown, 2059.Stories among 3 guides, 2 sentinels, 1 mute and 1/2 robot.Each chapter can be read as a independent story. [ACTUALLY THEY HAVE SOOOOOME CONNECTIONS;)发生在2059年的约克城，三个哨兵，两个向导，一个普通人以及半个机器人之间的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic Depictions Of Violence.  
> Description of physical pain

//start a transaction

//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode ="Lost:CyberneticsCity"

loadList = [

              {"spot": "A" : "./unknown"}

 

Spot: A(39, 153, 2059)

这是研究员莱姆·弗洛希特第一次站在公众场合发言。  
　　冷静，淡定，别激动。她上台前反复对自己说着，并接受了朗克尔先生递上的一支镇定注射剂，浅蓝绿的液体看上去让人愉悦。为了这次公开演讲，SCM基金会的莱姆已经准备了足足两周。她将代表整个基金会发言，激起普通民众的兴趣，号召更多哨兵和向导加入基金会的计划——“精神图景共享计划”。  
　　“我认为，在我们这个时代，没有什么不能被替代的。”开头是朗克尔先生亲自写的，莱姆很喜欢这句话。“科学和技术已经能够帮我们做几乎全部工作，从体力劳动到精神享受，从四肢、脊椎骨，到心脏和大脑。甚至连情感都可以被替代，瓦肯科学院已经研制出具有强大情感链接功能的机器人。”很好，她的话吸引了一些行人的注意力，他们聚集在露天舞台下面好奇地注视莱姆。  
　　“我们现在所缺的，就是人类辛苦劳作后应得的娱乐和放松！但是非常可惜，已消失的自然风景们是我们这一代人的悲哀。青山绿水，沙滩海洋已经成为百年前的历史。”台下的人越聚越多，并纷纷举手赞同，莱姆发现他们绝大多数人都有一条人造机械手，人造机械腿，甚至一颗冷银色的人造脑袋。  
　　“‘精神图景共享计划’让重新体验自然变成了现实。我们采集哨兵以及向导的精神图景，通过再投影手段100%还原场景，普通人佩戴纽扣大小的传感器即可进入精神图景进行体验。”身边的全息投影中播放志愿者体验的片段，全息投影中人们的惊叹和欣喜也感染了在场的每一位观众。莱姆乘胜追击，鼓气满腔激情大声说：“我在此呼吁各位哨兵和向导奉献自己，加入SCM基金会，参与精神图景共享计划。让全世界的朋友们，不论身份，阶级，地位，都可以享受绝对真实的自然风景！共享、便利、非……”  
　　一颗子弹贯穿莱姆脑门的同时终止了她气宇轩昂的呼喊，她软绵绵地倒在舞台上，“非凡”二字混杂着人群的尖叫最终也没能说出口。  
　　  
　　“狗屎。”Kirk将视线从望远镜上收回，身边的Pavel麻利地拆解步枪架子往黑色球包里一扔，接着两人迅速钻进停在街边的YKPD警车里。“我觉得朗克尔的演讲稿写得越来越烂了。”  
　　驾驶座的Hikaru Sulu收起面前的悬浮屏，嗤笑一声对右侧的Kirk说：“写作机器人统一生成的东西你指望能好到哪儿去？”  
　　“总之，Pavel为Scotty争取到了不少潜入数据库的时间，Spock，接上私人线路。”  
　　被夹在McCoy和Pavel中间的Spock照做，机器人专注破译防火墙时冷不丁来了一句：“‘没有什么能被替代的’，你是这样想的，McCoy医生。”  
　　“机器人，我没亲自说出这句话就是为了给你留点面子，不过你也不需要那种东西。”McCoy死死抓着把手以防自己被Sulu的一个甩尾扔出车窗，尖刻地对史波克说。  
　　“太刻薄了，Leo。”Kirk有些揶揄地回头说，“Spock不是哨兵也不是向导，他不会去替代别人，也不会被替代。每个人都不会被替代，不是吗？”  
　　“好，好，理想主义者Kirk。”McCoy接受了Kirk的说法，并清楚这话也是说给哨兵Pavel Chekov听的。  
　　Chekov想了想刚要张口说什么，下一秒便被贯彻整个狭窄警车车厢的警铃声惊醒：“我被发现了！”  
“快快快，离开那儿！”

　　“我真的，真的搞不懂，计划怎么会又失败。”Kirk骂骂咧咧地走进狭窄的酒吧大堂，不小心踹倒Scotty的小服务型机器人，托盘上的蓝色鸡尾酒洒了一地，“抱歉，抱歉，Scotty。”

　　“小道消息，你们知道KenKoo公司上周宣布和鹰眼系统合作吗。”Chekov捞起来漂浮着红橄榄的小杯子迅速一饮而尽，脚边趴着的Polaris伸出舌头想舔起地上的酒精——当然，它的舌头径直从水滴中穿过去，精神动物这么做只是徒劳。

　　“或许这家生物器材公司只是为了增强自己的安保系统？”Sulu皱起眉毛帮忙收拾烂摊子，一块遥控电子海绵从桌子之间穿过，地面瞬间焕然一新。“行动前我对整个大楼，周边四个街区都扫描过，绝对安全，内部通讯的防火墙也没问题。”坐在吧台后面的苏格兰男人有些不高兴地说。“我可以保证，队长，绝对不是我的问题。”

　　Kirk点头的时候显得有些漫不经心，Scotty的话题转到了鹰眼系统的近年发展历程，期间夹杂着Chekov浓重俄罗斯口音，拥挤地塞满小酒吧的每一个角落。Sulu长长地叹了口气，从沙发靠垫后面翻到一瓶气泡水撬开盖子，内心盘算要不要叫Spock过来详细讨论。

　　他偶然抬头看到墙上脏兮兮的镜子中疲惫的自己，移走视线的瞬间捕捉到镜子里一点红光。Sulu重新看向镜子，闭眼，睁眼，往复两次。那一豆红光再次出现，就在镜子中的他的左眼正中央。

　　Sulu敲一下右耳的蓝牙耳机拨通McCoy的电话， “Bones！迅速来一趟酒吧，有人眼睛受伤。”没等McCoy回答他迅速起身，拎起折刀刀转身走入隔间。

　　Chekov和Scotty仍然为下一步完善检查扫描系统而争论不休，原本老老实实趴在脚边的棕熊抬起鼻子警惕地嗅向隔间，Polaris疯一样抓住Chekov的裤脚，一边往隔间的方向跩一边冲Chekov叫：Sulu，Sulu！：

　　“怎么了？”

　　青年疑惑地按住门把手，一扭发现被反锁。他敲了敲门，抬起手的时候差点没被门从里面撞开的冲击力掀翻。Chekov迎面撞上左手捂住左眼的Sulu，恰在此时McCoy拎着药箱冲进酒吧，“砰”地摔上大门。

　　Sulu飞速看一眼Chekov，又依次看向McCoy和Kirk，右手丢在桌子上一片血红的隐形眼镜，垮了一样坐在桌子旁大口喘气。

　　“四天前，重新配了左眼的隐形眼镜，生产商是KanKoo公司……Scotty我建议你检查一下这玩意是不是连着什么该死的，鹰眼监控网络。”他咬住嘴唇控制自己不要叫出来，继续补充：“操，这个高匹配度生物材质……弄出来一番功夫，我怀疑生物器材公司和基金会有……勾结。”Sulu努力挤出来一段话，终于败给不断从左眼涌出鲜血带来的疼痛，砸在破烂沙发里。

　　“你……”

　　“他妈的……”

　　“弄瞎了自己的……左眼？”

　　紧接着Kirk，McCoy和Chekov一起扑向了倒在椅子上的Hikaru Sulu。

　　窜着火花的隐形眼镜孤零零躺在小桌子上，中央一点已经因为电路短路烧毁，冒出一小股浓烟。凹面镜折射出一边手忙脚乱的四个人——Jim固定着Sulu的头放在自己胸口，Chekov与黑发青年十指相扣，Polaris左右乱窜却什么都抓不住，McCoy左手在Sulu嘴中塞一卷纱布，右手精准打了一针麻药再拉开他的眼皮。

　　浓稠的血从镜片上滑下，在圆弧外侧凝成一小滴鲜红，和周围惨淡的灯光格格不入。呆愣看向四人至少五分钟的Scotty被头顶的灰鹦鹉狠狠啄了一下，他才反应过来小心用镊子夹起镜片，果断丢进99.99%洁净水中清洗。

　　

　　小桌上的盘子里“啪”丢进一颗失去光彩的黑眼睛，McCoy松开紧绷的背部，抓起半瓶气泡水喝干。Jim松开Sulu的头，把他的后脖颈放在沙发靠背上。他盯着Sulu半张脸上的纱布顿了三秒，狠狠地踢了一脚墙边的垃圾堆，全然不管自己胸前的一片鲜红，径直推门离开房间。

　　Chekov慢慢掰开Sulu的手指，舒张好一会让自己被捏到青肿，布满血污的手放松。他闭上眼睛清晰听到Sulu稳定的心跳，组织在药物作用下缓慢修补，蒸汽呼出毛孔的声音。

　　“让他休息一会，我先走了。”McCoy丢给Chekov一条干净的手帕，“擦擦你的眼泪，你的向导还没死，哨兵。”

　　“我……我知道，但是刚刚那一瞬间……”Chekov抽了一下鼻子轻轻贴上Sulu的脖子侧面，“我在精神图景里见不到Yuki了。”

　　半人高的黑狼不知道什么时候闪到Chekov面前，它将头靠在Sulu腿上，尾巴卷过Chekov的手。“麻醉剂效果会让向导精神动物暂时消失，她现在好好的。”McCoy伸手拍拍黑狼的头说。

　　 “好……好的……Yuki？”Chekov叫了一声精神动物的名字，狼乖乖地趴下来，朝Polaris挪挪爪子。

　　 “药效大概还有十几分钟过去，醒来之后会很疼，我留了一支吗啡……省着点用！”医生穿上外套往外走，推门离开前看到桌子上的眼球突然恶狠狠地说：“我早就说过这些人造玩意儿没一个好的。”

　　Chekov没说话，只是更深地抱紧Sulu的上半身，Polaris缩进Sulu颈窝的空隙，像小婴儿一样取暖。而黑狼懒洋洋打了一个哈欠：他一直都这么狠，我习惯了。：

　　 “很疼，Yuki，你感受不到。”

　　：懦夫。：黑狼哼出一口气别过头，站起来跑出门外，不再理会Chekov。

　　门外传来McCoy和Kirk非常大的争吵声，又伴随着皮靴踢踢踏踏的声音减弱。Chekov紧紧捂着自己耳朵，然而哨兵敏锐的听力给他带回来“眼睛”“基金会”“手术”等字眼。

　　他希望Sulu快点醒来，他需要碰触他有温度的，会蠕动的嘴唇，他需要看到Sulu黑而明亮的眼睛——

　　Chekov看到了从眼前飘过的雪花，寒冷像蛇一样顺着他的人造脊柱直窜而上。哨兵在越堆越厚的雪地里面前进，他前方的小木屋散发着温暖的光芒，窗户上投影出一狼一熊的影子。他推开门，热浪卷住他，将Chekov拉入满是枫糖浆和肉桂味的小屋。

　　黑发青年笑着攥紧Chekov的手，他另一半脸上仍然是扭曲的疼痛。

　　“我没事，Pav.”

**_“精神图景共享计划”为我们的社会带来新的曙光。众所周知，已消失的自然风景们是我们这一代人的悲哀。青山绿水，沙滩海洋已经成为百年前的历史。但SCM基金会极大地改善了这一现状：采集哨兵以及向导的精神图景，通过再投影手段100%还原场景，普通人佩戴纽扣大小的传感器即可进入精神图景进行体验。_ **

**_“我们已经开发出森林，平原，沙漠等基础体验模式，下一步我们将招募更多的哨兵和向导参与共享计划，全世界的朋友们，不论身份，阶级，地位，都可以享受绝对真实的自然风景！共享、便捷、非凡的企业口号将贯彻始终。”——SCM基金会执行董事长尼禄在前日的采访中这样说。_ **

**_目前已有超过万人在SCM基金会体验此活动，好评率超过98%。SCM基金会负责人同时计划在明年扩建25所分公司，遍布全球20个城市，包括洛杉矶、旧金山、约克镇……_ **

**_R·伊丽莎白(2058).新时代的曙光.纽约.帝国出版社._ **

****

**_共享、便捷、非凡=牺牲、强迫、谋杀_ **

**_(Shared Convenient marvelous=Sacrifice Constrain Murder)_ **

**_当我们在谈论共享计划时我们在谈论什么(n.d.). 2058, from https://bookface.com/p/41168918_ **

 

　　McCoy爬上摇摇欲坠的铁皮楼梯来到天台时，Kirk的手边已经放了三个空啤酒瓶，而他正在拉开第四瓶的易拉环。“嘿，Bones。”Kirk朝McCoy怀里丢了一瓶冰啤酒。

　　“如果你是来阻止我的，放心我肯定不会把自己喝到找不到回家的路。如果你想和我谈Sulu的事情，请容我拒绝。”

　　“我只是想来祝你‘生日快乐’，Jim。”

　　“什么……鬼？哦我都忘了今天——已经过了零点了？”Kirk张大嘴看着掏出一瓶威士忌的McCoy，掏出个人便携终端看到界面上弹出一封电子邮件：“发信人：妈妈。时间：00:00”

　　现在是00:01.

　　“操，你真的，”青年大声起来，肩膀不住地颤抖，他揉了揉自己的眼睛好不容易止住了笑声认真地对McCoy说：“谢谢，Leo。”

　　“嗯哼，又变老的一岁，小鬼。”医生和他一样席地而坐，摸出两个Scotty酒吧里的玻璃杯分别倒满酒，递给Kirk。

　　“敬George Kirk。”McCoy先举起了杯子，Jim将自己的也举起来。“和Sam Kirk。”

　　深色的液体被二人一饮而尽，Kirk没有再加满，他隔着玻璃杯看向周围的建筑物，巨大的全息芭蕾舞者投影在玻璃上，拉长成模糊的肉色和白色的长条；湖蓝色的日文招牌搅成一堆辨认不出的文字（反正Jim从来也没有读懂过）；高速飞过的汽车拖出橙色的尾灯光，车内震耳欲聋的音乐只在Kirk耳边出现了三秒，迅速被绝对宁静的夜空吸收。

　　“我离George又近了一岁，而Sam再也活不到我的年龄了。”他小声说。

　　“每年都一如既往地伤感，嗯？”McCoy的手臂搭在对方肩膀上，向导的手指碰到Kirk的皮肤，安抚另一头低沉的小神经突触。

　　“Leo，我只有这会可以享受一下……伤感的感觉。”Kirk右手撑着头，转过来的嘴角带着轻淡的微笑，“明天我还要去解决Sulu的眼睛，你觉得他会愿意装一只人造眼睛吗？警局无聊的报告书，哦还有Spock需要全盘杀毒……”

　　“我保证他绝对不愿意。你就不能，暂时不去想其他人吗？”McCoy稍微站起来，向Jim面前推了一个小盒子，“今天是你的生日，Jimboy。”

　　 “建议是Sulu提的，程序设计是Spock，Scotty制作，包装盒是Uhura的首饰盒……我发誓我只是最后转交人，生日快乐。”McCoy放完盒子立刻举起双手表示无辜。

　　“无线耳机？”Jim打开盒子把花生仁大的小东西塞进耳朵里。

　　“将哨兵及向导的精神动物可视化并包含导航扫描甚至还能发射移动网络信号的——耳机。”McCoy吐出来Scotty给小玩意取的一大串名字，最后补充“是的，耳机。”

　　“这真是太……”Jim目光移到了McCoy身边，半人高的雪豹抬起浓灰绿的眼睛，和McCoy如出一辙地挑起左边眉毛。

　　“酷。”

　　“那么……这是Kennex，Jim，初次见面。Kennex，这是Jim……嘿你不许摸他！”

　　“反正普通人是触不到精神动物的——哇哦他很凶！”猎豹呲牙咬向Jim的手掌，吓得青年往后退了一步。

　　：不礼貌，小鬼：

　　“嗯哼，大猫。”Jim说。

　　“是雪豹。”

　　“好吧，白猎豹。”

　　“雪豹，Jim。”

　　“白猎豹，白猎豹，白——”

　　McCoy转身走向楼梯，Kennex左右晃着木棍粗的尾巴，朝Jim翻了个白眼。

　　虽然明天要给尖耳朵机器人做全盘扫描，书写8份文书解释James T Kirk警官为什么翘班三天没有请假，或许还要和某个黑发亚裔人吵一架……但这真是一个很棒的三十岁生日，Jim想。

A END


	2. Chapter 2

  
//start a transaction

　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:CyberneticsCity"

　　loadList = [

　　 {"spot": "B1" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: B1(-239, 51, 2059)

　　

　　

_**精神图景共享计划** _

_**——共享、便捷、非凡(SharedConvenient Marvelous)** _

_**W.朗克尔 B.朗克尔. SCM基金会2054-2059发展计划书. 旧金山科学学院出版社2053年** _

_**摘要：众所周知，已消失的自然风景们是我们这一代人的悲哀。青山绿水，沙滩海洋已经成为百年前的历史。哨兵和向导虽在人群中占少数，但其特殊卓越的能力不能被忽视。SCM基金会：采集哨兵以及向导的精神图景（成功率超过94%且对哨兵和向导群体具有普适性），通过再现还原自然场景（成功率超过98%且对哨兵和向导群体具有普适性）并让体验者融入其中。能广泛普及于大众的体验方式仍然在研发中，相信在不远的将来全社会都能体验享受自然景色的美好。** _

_**背景：“大断电”事件至此，纵然我们的科学技术发展速度极快地满足人类的日常生活需求，但科技快速发展对自然环境的破坏非常明显。全球植被已由2014年的64%急速降至不到1%，水污染由50年前的30%扩散到96%。毋庸置疑，越来越多的自然灾害不仅侵害着人类的生存环境，也蚕食着人类的精神世界。** _

_**哨兵和向导可谓是“天生的幸运者”。众所周知，哨兵具有远超于正常人的五感。他们可以看、听、尝、嗅以及感觉到普通人无法接触的事物。而向导具有更强大的精神力量，他们无限包容的能力使他们作为哨兵的搭档。同时，向导无一例外都是内心强大的人。哨兵和向导沟通联系的重要方式就是存在于意识层面的——精神图景。前人研究证明，哨兵和向导的精神图景无一例外为自然场景（R.Hank.1990）。同时，瓦肯科学院近年在模拟哨兵向导精神图景领域已取得卓越成就（Sarek,Amanda.2012）；全息模拟技术的成熟（A.Shannon.2025），思维网络系统的建立（T.Lefse.2040），以及精神感官医学的发展（P.Simpson.2033,P.Simpson.2034），都让许多只存在于想象内的技术成为现实。本基金会通过长达5年的预实验研究，基于大量样本收集和可重复实验，正式总结提出“精神图景共享计划”。** _

_**方法：涉及机密技术不予公开。** _

_**结果：成功分离精神图景的哨兵占总实验的95.68%，向导则为94.56%，在分类水平上没有显著性差异。使用精神链接头戴式设备与普通人共享精神图景成功的哨兵为99.9%，向导则为98.1%，在分类水平上无显著性差异。体验反馈问卷结果可概括为：场景内所有物品均有实体感受，可观看，可聆听，可闻嗅，可触摸，且对体验者没有任何伤害。** _

_**讨论：综合最后实验结果，基于意识层面的分离精神图景取得高达94%以上的成功率，并且在哨兵和向导两类群体中无显著性差异，说明本技术对于提取哨兵和向导的精神图景都是具有普适性的。而后续的共享步骤成功率均大于98%，同样在哨兵和向导两类群体中无显著性差异，说明本技术对于共享哨兵和向导的精神图景具有普适性。** _

_**结论：精神图景共享计划未来可在增强与体验者互动性，降低体验者参与难度和价格上继续发展。** _

__

__

__

_**档案级别：机密** _

_**实验者姓名：Pavel Andereevich Chekov** _

_**性别：男** _

_**年龄：21周岁** _

_**类型：哨兵** _

_**状态：已觉醒，未匹配，未结合** _

_**精神动物：棕熊** _

_**精神图景：无边界的金色白桦林（94%催眠状态下由实验者亲自描述）** _

_**预期结果：成功分离哨兵本身与其精神图景，保持原精神图景95%以上的形态** _

_**实际结果：实验者表现■■■■■■■** _

_**处理方式：■■■■■■■** _

_**执行方：SCM基金会** _

_**日期：2055年12月25日** _

　　

　　

　　男性轻微平稳的呼吸变得急促，横在Chekov腰间的胳膊移走，他悉悉索索地摸出另一个枕头下面不断振动的通讯器。“吉姆。”尽管Sulu的声音很低，但浅睡中的Chekov仍然听到了他快速起床的动静。黑色高领毛衣顺服地贴着Sulu上半身的肌肉滑下，他穿了一条紧身裤子，兜帽大衣右胸的兜里装上一盒薄荷糖，穿靴子的时候他把全部绳子解开又串回去，出门时背了大容量登山包，还带了折叠长刀。Chekov只需要“感觉”就能知道周遭空间细微的变化，而他和向导Sulu的结合可以帮助他恰到好处地控制获取信息的广度和深度——一切看起来都很好。

　　Sulu走到门口又折返，伸手揉了一圈窝在脚边熟睡的Polaris后才开门，关门，电子锁礼貌地说“一路平安”。Chekov企图滑入悠长的睡眠，但是刺耳的机械女声狠狠揪住他的神经，像接插头一样强迫链接上Chekov的每一个神经元：

　　 “生物配件校正失败，生物配件校正失败。”

　　这个声音从Chekov背后传来，而紧贴在皮肤下面的小扩音器让这个声音更像从他身体里发出的。他睁开眼抬手摸索自己枕头下的便携平板，仅仅这一个动作就让他尖叫出来。

　　他的一共26块人造脊椎骨发出不安的金属摩擦声，轻微摆动手臂牵扯到右边的上肢肌肉，肌肉收缩和拉扯皮肤和机械连接的地方，敏锐的传感器将微小的变化传到Chekov的神经，电信号飞速奔驰着，接二连三地刹车撞击在大脑皮层，“砰”地敲下痛觉的确认键。

　　Polaris瞬间从熟睡状态切换到警惕状态，两三步跳到Chekov身边紧紧盯着他裸露的后背说：你有多久没做脊椎润滑了，Pavel？：

　　“上一次是在‘塔’。”Chekov深呼吸了一次回答。

　　：那是6个月前！而且“塔”已经被毁，你是说自从你逃出来以后再也……：

　　“没有，我以为它能撑很久。”

　　：但是它显然不行。：Polaris小小的眼睛紧紧盯着Pavel拧成团的眉毛，并小声地说。

　　难堪的沉默在一人一熊之间延伸了一小会儿，Chekov先败下阵来继续找平板，指尖率先碰到它的外壳，但想要拿在手里他必须把活动肩膀，伸长胳膊——又一阵尖锐的刺痛让手掌猛地往前推过轻薄的平板，清脆的“啪”声后它落到地上。

　　棕熊仰头呜了一声凑到床边，后腿挂在床上半个身子探下去，四处张望后转头说：掉到床底下了。：

　　“没关系，我今天有很充足的时间来找到便携平板。”Chekov咬牙切齿又无奈地说，手脚并用像四腿蜘蛛一样“移动”向床边。窗外朦胧的太阳从地平线上移到空中，惨白的没有温度的阳光爬上约克镇鳞次栉比的建筑物们，尽情地与那些摩天大厦击掌问好。而沉默在阴影中的棚户屋们若想要亲吻阳光，必须等到正午十二点才能享受三分钟的光明，其他时间都被阴沉覆盖。语音控制灯光是只有公寓房才能享受的待遇，Sulu和Chekov家仍然是老旧的触摸控制，因此青年别无选择，只能在昏暗中全凭手掌摸索。

　　虽然哨兵的发达感官帮他准确定位便携平板的位置，但身体状态和僵尸无异的Pavel Chekov捞出床底下的便携平板足足用了两小时，而且满头大汗，他甚至单手手指抓不住轻薄的器械，必须两只手捧着才能免于让它再掉下床。除此之外滔滔不绝的“生物配件校正失败，生物配件校正失败”声让他急躁得抓狂，似笑非笑地挑起哨兵敏感的听觉神经。

　　“闭嘴。”他不知道在对谁喊，或许是心理作用，但是机械提示女声真的变弱了几个八度。Polaris从一摊被子里钻出来，想要拉过被子盖在Chekov身上，精神动物爪子穿过毛毯捉不到一丝实体，它丧气地趴在青年背上，用肚皮上的绒毛盖住暴露在空气中的人造脊椎。

　　Chekov的上半身垂在床外面，快要垂到地面的双手啪啪按着通讯器。他权衡了一下从床边挪回中间，最终决定维持这个状态，至少这样他的手臂不用撑起来，背后的颈椎骨能好受一点。“谢了，兄弟。”他轻快地对Polaris说，然后拨通电话。

　　“Pavel？”

　　“嘿，Hikaru，你什么时候回来？”

　　“很晚，哦很抱歉晚上不能和你一起吃饭了，我们有个活……”

　　“……没关系，呃你能不能帮我带一瓶AEK-机油。”

　　“你要机油干什么？”

　　“我的脊椎骨疼得要命，需要润滑。”

　　“那你应该用医用润滑剂或者……等等，你应该叫McCoy！”

　　“不是严重问题，以前经常有……我保证，只是需要AEK-机油。”

　　“……好的，你真的没问题吗？我可以让Scotty过去看看。”

　　“没问题，我保证。”

　　“好，拜。”

　　“嗯哼，你要小心。”

　　

　　Sulu挂掉电话，继续整理捆在腰间的绳索，Kirk用力拽了一下保证衔接处牢固无误。“小哨兵？”他问。

　　“抓紧时间，等会我要去超市……”Sulu站在天台边缘说，“带A……橄榄油。”

　　“他小子什么时候学会做饭了？”坐在飞行器副驾驶的McCoy探出半个身子，用充满毫不客气的讽刺的语气反问。

　　“不一定是做饭，Bones。”Kirk眨眨眼舔舔嘴唇，将Sulu从头到脚打量了一遍。“哨兵和向导嘛……你知道的。”他金棕色的眉毛上下抖抖，飘到嘴边的黄色笑话撞上Sulu挑起的眉毛后恰好收住。

　　当然，McCoy和Sulu都知道Kirk想说什么。

　　于是我们的好医生低笑一声说“幼稚”，继续钻回车厢里捣鼓，Sulu连白眼都懒得翻，右手按在腰间的手柄上，左手食指和中指并在一起。他的手指做出致意的动作，向身后二人说：“回见。”

　　紧接着Hikaru Sulu迈出左脚，就像他曾经做过几百次那样，踏进万紫千红的夜空。

　　

　　黑色的夜空下绵延而去如同巨兽般匍匐的城市，像刀子一样的冷风硬生生刮在脸上，几乎要切出斑驳的伤口。千姿百态的霓虹灯从天边翻滚而来，这边黯淡那边又再次亮起。洁净的玻璃窗倒映着这些摩天大厦的身影，六边形的玻璃映着对面那座1867层的双子塔，而双子塔的外墙玻璃礼貌地展示着左手边的金色大楼。

　　Sulu像一粒渺小的黑沙子，和千万尘埃一样飘散在约克城的空气里。重力加速度疯狂地将他往下拽，他双手贴在身体两侧，微微偏头望向泛着紫光玻璃中的自己——凌乱的黑色短发被冷风吹得更糟，靛蓝色、洋红色和明黄色的霓虹灯接连切换而过，晃得Sulu干脆闭上眼，默念“10,20,30……”

　　当他的脸还有不到6厘米和呼啸而过的飞行车亲密接触时，腰间的弹性绳延展到最长，极大的弹力瞬间转换成拉力。Sulu停滞了0.01秒，头发丝上的水雾拍打在飞行车的玻璃上，或者蒸发在车后热气里。他忍住了恶作剧似的和车里人打招呼，弹性绳便疯狂地收缩，将他往上拉。

　　双子塔里的小职员恰好从电脑上抬起头，看见对面大楼外一个模糊的男性身影。“又有人在玩高空蹦极。”她短暂地想着，又把头埋回修复不完的程序bug里。

　　

　　“嘿嘿嘿男孩！第684层！你快错过了——”

　　“当然，不！”Sulu朝耳机大吼的时候同时抽出腰间的长方形感应器，他的手掌与皮肤识别材质完美契合，千分之一秒内弹射出漆黑的刀刃。Sulu最后的尾音合着玻璃的碎裂声，轰然爆炸在Kirk的耳边。天台的青年捂住耳朵把耳机扣下来，麦考伊敏捷地接住小耳机贴回自己耳朵上。

　　“报告你的位置，向导。”

　　“AATON电池公司684层前台，”Sulu说，夹杂着踩碎玻璃，锋利钢刀劈开机器人的肢体以及液体喷溅的声音。“你好，鲜花速递。”

　　黑发青年对前台战战兢兢说不出话的招待员捧上左手娇艳欲滴的人造玫瑰，假如无视他右手握着的仍在滴荧光粉液体的黑色刀刃，Sulu的职业性微笑堪称完美。“顺便，请问您能告诉我数据库的通行密码吗？”

　　前台小姐在惊愕中战战兢兢地递出一张门禁卡，而Sulu接过后不仅说了声“谢谢”，还把人造玫瑰轻巧地放在前台桌上的空杯子里。

　　“我甚至能想象出Sulu脸上的标准微笑。”麦考伊打了个寒颤，做出假装呕吐的动作。“既然要抢劫不如来得直白一点。你有见过哪家鲜花速递是劈碎了一整层玻璃窗并且还捅穿两个保镖机器人送货上门的？”

　　“在我这儿独此一家，”金发青年喝着冰可乐看监视器传来的画面，噼里啪啦在键盘上敲着字说：“Enterprise速递，送货上门。”

　　“疯子。”

　　“你也是其中的一员，Leo。”Kirk得意地说。

 

　　白天的大半时光Pavel Chekov都处于精神上的昏昏欲睡和肉体上的强制清醒之间，他只要一合上眼皮耳边就再次响起“生物配件校正失败”的机械音，手里剩半格电的便携平板在玩了两把OverCOoked42 DLC后宣告耗尽电量。Chekov重重地垂下头，索性一松手让平板“啪”地掉在地上。

　　窗外的光线已经接近黄昏，Chekov眯起眼睛望向远方——只有最高大楼的顶端剩下深橙色的一点。大楼以下的灰黑色部分接二连三地点亮属于夜晚的明灯，“不夜城Elysion”点燃每日不重样的烟花秀，无轨电车摇摇晃晃地穿梭在站点之间，像许多只深色带有蓝色条纹的毛毛虫，一口接一口吞下来自不同地方的人们。

　　滴水未进的Chekov听到楼下拉面铺子开业的声音，年轻的女老板娘撑起门帘，拉出收纳在墙壁上的旧桌子。两个灶台上架起热汤锅，她熟练地撕开压缩骨汤料倒进锅中，合成面粉在少妇的手下变成柔韧有弹性的面条，依次下入热锅浮起充盈的白色泡沫。哨兵努力打起精神，听着零下4℃保存的海鲜悄然融化，冰晶噼啪碎裂被掰成虾形状的肉制品，裹上一种他叫不出名字的糠粉跳跃进入油锅，“滋啦”激出紧密的油泡声。

　　哨兵难得放出Polaris在拉面铺转了一圈，小熊在吧台上假装推倒酱油瓶子，蹑手蹑脚地绕过隔壁房的流浪音乐家，低头看了一会清洁工大叔费力地指导女儿写数学题（Chekov三秒钟就算完了一整页的答案）。

　　他停在斑驳的栏杆上又看了一眼五光十色的最高楼，川流不息的悬浮汽车的尾灯在浓雾中发出惨淡的红光，像冰冷的血流过整个约克镇。

　　“Polaris，回来！”Chekov小声喊，因为他的余光里看到某只爱管闲事的大型犬科动物轻松优雅地踱步到自己面前。

　　Yuki打了一个哈欠蹲坐在Chekov对面，看一圈周围说：阿光还有22分钟到家。：

　　“向导允许让精神动物与他本身距离这么远吗？”Chekov倒是很想伸手搓一把黑狼立起来的耳朵，然而此时的他连抬起脸都能听到颈部发出的一声“咔”，只能悻悻放弃。

　　：一小会还是可以的，顺便看一下我们的好奇小熊是不是老老实实地呆在家里？：

　　：是。：Polaris面不改色心不跳地撒谎。

　　黑狼抬起湿漉漉的鼻尖碰一下Chekov的脸，声音突然抬高说：我要走了，阿光还要25分钟回……：

　　精神动物在瞬间消失在房间里。

　　

　　“芯片接入成功，破解一级平台，二级平台，到达三级平台……开始下载数据。”由于Sulu嘴里咬着扳手左右手分别握着螺丝刀和绝缘针，他的声音听起来有些含糊。Jim的声音清晰地从耳机中传来：“干得漂亮！Hikaru！”

　　“对我的左眼说谢谢，Jim。没有那片隐形眼镜Scotty也不能骇进AATON的监控网络。”

　　“谢谢Hikaru Sulu的左眼，上行电梯已清空，我们在天台碰头。”

　　“嗯哼。鹰眼系统已经伸到这么多大公司了，不知道是好是坏。”Sulu依次把小工具塞回随身小包，站起来活动双腿刚准备迈出一步，这一步却悬在半空中。

　　“多等我三分钟，Jim。”

　　三个人形的影子投射在大型计算机之间的缝隙，Sulu朝身边的黑狼打了个手势，Yuki低下头快速嗅过箱柜之间的缝隙，黑色的雌狼悄然无声地行走在闪烁亮绿色数据的大森林中。

　　：不是哨兵或向导。：Yuki确认不会被发现后大胆地闪到三人面前，AATON公司统一制服，男性，均配有武器……精神动物与向导本人的链接让Sulu也快速得到这些信息。哨兵的确比向导拥有更灵敏的五感，人们总是认为在实战中哨兵承担所有的侦测和出击任务，向导都“人畜无害”地呆在后方。而某些向导经过后天训练可以像哨兵一样走上前线——比如Hikaru Sulu.

　　“人类还是机器人？”Sulu压低声音问。

　　：无情感波动，是MX-416型安保机器人。：

　　他的手握紧腰间的手柄，按下底部按钮后原本的弹射长刀迅速重组变换，生成一把装有消音器的瓦尔特PPK。

　　：我想普通子弹并不能对它们造成伤害。：

　　青年摸出薄荷糖小盒子，倒出两颗表面流动深红光泽的子弹加入PPK弹夹：“Scotty新发明的小玩意，内含一个电流抑制器控制机器人行动，还有一个蜘蛛病毒，迅速侵染机器人中枢系统。”Yuki学着McCoy的样子挑挑眉，悄声闪入Sulu的精神图景藏身。

　　向导左脚蹬地发力，轻松跳到了数据箱顶部，他选择有电线遮蔽的路线潜行，仅脚掌贴地像狩猎的狼一样奔跑。Sulu抓着两条粗电线，慢慢垂到三位机器人保安身后，屏住呼吸举枪贴上中间机器人的后脑勺。

　　当第一个机器人痉挛地发出“程序错误，程序……错……误”的声音直挺挺向前倒在地上时，右侧机器人的传感器辨别出偷袭者的身份，它的电子声带刚吐出“入侵者识别为人类-向导，采用三级——”就立刻被Sulu的下一颗子弹打断。而最左边的那位铁皮同伴稍微“幸运”一点，它身上崭新的扫描仪记录下入侵者的生物体征信息，却在上传云端前被一只由代码串组成的鲜红色蜘蛛拦住去路。

　　它在机器人的数据上传通路上横冲直撞，亮起小而锋利的牙齿顷刻间将原本深绿色的代码蚕食干净，打个饱嗝顺着数据线溜到暗网深处。下载数据完成的芯片亮起蓝灯，Sulu小心地将芯片放进黑色扁盒，但他没有轻易前往已经敞开门的电梯，低声和天台上伙伴通话：“我想上行电梯已经不安全了，你要再找一条安全的逃离路线。”

　　天台的Kirk紧盯监视器，二十个全副武装的MX-417型机器人开始涌向数据库，悬浮车早已预热好准备离开现场，监视器上属于Sulu的小红点停在684层的东南角。“还有一分三十秒我们必须离开，要不然会被保安发现。”McCoy说。

　　Kirk的目光停顿在标有“变电室”的标签，又看向Sulu潜入时击碎的玻璃窗，脑子迅速一转他毫不犹豫地说：“684层变电室在你的8点钟方向，先毁掉本层电源控制，从你之前打碎的窗户离开，我们在外面等你。”

　　未等Kirk说完Sulu便“嗯”了一声，紧接着便是一阵快速跑动的沙沙声。“相信阿光，自从我在‘塔’认识他开始，他是一个守时的好学生。”Kirk若有若无地笑了一下，宽慰似的拍上医生的肩膀。

　　“但是从变电室跑到窗边要横穿一整层，我们的悬浮车停留太久会被发现，你怎么能保证恰好接住跳出来的Hikaru Sulu？这可是600多层的高楼，差一步——”

　　McCoy身边的金发青年果断按下发动按钮，悬浮车轰轰地喷出预热的白烟，离地约有半米从楼顶腾空而起。Kirk的手紧握方向盘，他的声音里夹杂呼啸而过的风：“我会接住他的。”

　　

　　打头阵的MX-417-1号率先听到黑暗中急促的跑步声，三发连射在大型计算机上崩出金红的火花，“窗户！”它大声喊着，待紧追不舍跟上后只看到一辆敞开车门的悬浮车突然出现在楼外。而黑发入侵者一气呵成地跨步，跳跃，上车，关门，好像搭一辆出租车那样方便简单。

　　后座的Sulu光大口喘气，平复疯狂奔跑后跳如敲鼓的心脏。他抬起眼望到后视镜里Jim Kirk满是得意的蓝眼睛，举手伸到前排和他清脆击掌。“干得漂亮，哥们。”

　　而Kirk吹一声口哨窜入川流不息的悬浮车长队，毫不掩饰自信地对副驾驶的McCoy说：“我说过我肯定能接住他。”

　　McCoy如同被噎住一句话没说，可盘在他腿上的雪豹挑起右边眉毛，用力地朝后座Sulu喷热气。

　　

　　当Sulu回到249-1C的破烂屋子里时，窗边已经响起Pavel打鼾的轻微声。他刚脱下站着荧光粉机器血液的大衣，Polaris就笨重地爬上Sulu的后背。小棕熊脑袋钻进Sulu的后脖颈之间的乱发，爪子像小孩子一样扒拉在肩膀，伸出粉嫩的小舌头舔了一下鼻子。

　　“Pavel在哪儿？”Sulu偏头蹭蹭棕熊的耳朵抓紧它的前爪，朝房间里望去看到Yuki柔顺光滑的黑尾巴懒洋洋翘起来，又垂下滑进两条洁白赤裸的腿中间。

　　Sulu用脚勾起地板上的衣服，一抬一踢衣服“飞”到身后超声波洗衣机内，手脚麻利地撕开机油的包装同时快步走到Pavel身边，刺鼻的焦糊油味让Sulu忍不住皱眉，同时远远地把瓶子从鼻子下移走。“Hikaru……”

　　“你别动，告诉我该怎么做。”Sulu甚至都来不及开灯，急切地打断了Chekov细若游丝的说话声，小心地只让自己的半个屁股坐在床边，尽量不挪动趴在床边的哨兵。

　　“抹在手心，然后涂在脊椎中间，边缘多一些。”Chekov没有催Sulu，只是很平稳地说着，手指搭在Sulu的衣摆。

　　Sulu尽量轻柔地推过青年的皮肤，油腻的手指触到人造脊椎和皮肤相连的细小纹路，有一股极弱的暖流顺着他的指尖窜到头皮，向导竟然读到了些许“快乐和欣慰”的情感。Chekov僵硬一天的背部终于能舒展开，肩胛骨收紧往上凸起，像两片可能挣脱皮肤的翅膀。恼人的机械女声终于停止，而大气都不敢出的Sulu试探着停下手，捏了捏Chekov的脖子后面。

　　Chekov的后背弓起又落下，他明显地深呼吸多次，又将僵直一天的双腿抬起活动。Sulu索性往后一仰刚好脖子压在Chekov的手臂上， “一直没睡，嗯？虽然你在床上摊了一整天。”Sulu的手伸进Pavel的卷发里，随便一摸尽是满手湿漉漉的汗。

　　“别说话……就躺一会，一小会。”

　　他们谁都没去开灯，暖气也没开，只是靠着身体的温度慢慢传递交换彼此的热量。Sulu借着从隔壁楼的灯光，长长地呼了一口气擦掉自己脸侧的荧光粉液体。他看着Chekov柔软的浅色睫毛，尽管Sulu知道只是窗外灯光的作用，但向导仍亲切地觉得那两簇睫毛像停驻的，会发光的白粉蝶。

　　“为什么用轴承润滑机油？人造材料应当用橄榄油，最温和的材料。”Sulu声音不大地问。

　　“早些时候‘塔’会用橄榄油，后来嘛……入不敷出。”Pavel只用一侧眼睛歪头看着Sulu，窗外亮起的霓虹灯照在他的鼻梁骨上，青年忍不住抬手指摸过亚裔人的鼻梁骨，滑溜溜的。“医生发现机油挺好用的，而且工程部不限量供应。”

　　Sulu张了张嘴发现自己并不知道怎样合理接上Chekov的话，索性一转话题：“你想吃点东西吗？”Sulu抓过纸巾擦手，环顾了冰冰冷冷的一圈家里，厨房宁静得和坟场一样。

　　“好啊，我恨死统一种植的蛋白质产品了。”Chekov的脸仍然埋在被子里，但是他挤出了一声稍微雀跃的欢呼。

　　“跟我下楼。”Sulu丢过来Chekov的厚风衣，顺便把短靴踢到他脚边。

　　“帮我把裤子拿过来——”

　　“睡裤挺好的。”Sulu冲Chekov身上带着小动物图案的绒裤眨眨眼说，“楼下摊子小，没人注意。”

　　他们在楼下十步内的拉面铺子点了一大堆东西，从天妇罗乌冬面到杏仁豆腐。帘子后面的老板娘有惊无喜地看了一眼二人，熟练地抬起长筷子往帕维尔碗里放一片脆紫菜——接着帕维尔也熟练地把脆紫菜夹到Sulu碗里。

　　“老板娘给你的。”Sulu小声说。

　　“我讨厌吃紫菜，腥。”Chekov嘎吱嘎吱嚼着炸虾像一只大松鼠，Sulu之后便一直没说话，右手揽过Pavel的肩膀不让他被帘子外的雨淋到，左手抬起短筷熟练解决大碗鳗鱼饭。

　　他们很安静地在淅沥沥的小雨中吃着夜宵，汤锅里升起的白色蒸汽很快被抽油烟机送往中央管道，少许逃逸出来的面汤蒸汽窜到孑然无人的人行道上，消失在连绵雨滴里。道路上驶过老旧的垃圾车，它艰难地抬起早就应该报废的轮子，溅起臭烘烘的泥点子。零星水洼里倒映洋红色，青蓝色还有紫罗兰色的霓虹灯，像黑色的街道上开出三色的花。

　　

　　

　　B1 END


	3. Spot C

　　//start a transaction

　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Lost:CyberneticsCity"

　　loadList = [

　　 {"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: C(0, 0, 2056)

　　

　 _ **连环杀手再次作案，谁会是下一个受害者？**_

_**昨日凌晨4时许，白教堂街全息投影后再次发现一具男性尸体，警方迅速到达现场并进行封锁，对周边四个街区开始扫地式搜查，今日9时起白教堂街区禁止民众出入。** _

_**记者在现场采访派克警长关于近期连环杀手案件事项，但派克警长拒绝任何采访。** _

_**据小道消息称本次受害者是一名向导，约克镇哨兵向导协会“塔”已开始计划召回所有外勤人员，增加保护与警戒等级。** _

_**（下转7B版本报社对SCM基金会朗克尔博士特约访谈：《危机或机遇？新时代下哨兵与向导的未来》）** _

_**R.Elizabath 2055年12月12日讯 约克日报** _

__

_**新进展！KenKoo公司人造脊椎计划进入临床试验阶段** _

_**生物器械公司KenKoo近日宣布已研制出第一批人造脊椎样品，即将进入临床试验阶段。尽管这是人造器械的一大进步，但进展仍然缓慢。知名外科医生McCoy博士表示对此项技术持怀疑态度，在前日采访中McCoy博士发言称：“当一个人替换与神经中枢联系如此紧密的器官后，人的神经系统受到改变，思维是否被影响，人还能否被称为人。”** _

_**除此之外，缺乏合适志愿者仍是KenKoo公司研究道路上的阻碍，KenKoo公司称愿意花重金招募志愿者。详情可前往KenKoo公司官网咨询。** _

_**T. Lefse 2055年2月 神经医学报** _

__

　　Leonard McCoy不喜欢出紧急任务，更不要提下雨天的紧急任务。

　　而且搭档还是YKPD前科最多正点出勤率最低颜值最高几乎睡遍了全警局男性和女性的——Detective Kirk。

　　McCoy钻进暖烘烘的悬浮车，Kirk已经坐在驾驶座上眉头紧锁翻看今日的《约克日报》，他指指二人中间储物架上的外带咖啡，轻快地说：“晚上好，Bones！”

　　“别那么叫我，Jim. 听起来像我们很熟的样子。”McCoy只是YKPD的法医顾问，按理说他确实和James Kirk警探没那么熟悉。但是凡事总有些出其不意的巧合，例如两个月前LeonardMcCoy医生在下班回家的路上“恰好”阻止了一场可能造成人员伤亡的街头斗殴，而James T Kirk“恰好”是那次街头斗殴中被四个小混混围攻的卧底警察（至少Kirk自己是这么说的）。

　　“但是你仍然叫我Jim，Bones。”座椅两侧弹出安全带捆在二人身上，McCoy聊胜于无地翻个白眼并说“所有人都叫你Jim”，他稍微挣扎了一下，还是端起Kirk准备的热咖啡。很好，黑咖啡，两块糖，身边的警探先生还记得McCoy的爱好，尽管他们只在咖啡店见过一次。

　　“报案者说3号蛋白质大棚中散发出血腥味，可怜的监管员在门口看到了渗出的鲜血，正在接受心理疏导治疗。”McCoy简单叙述的时候Kirk已经靠边停车完毕，警探端枪上膛，缓慢扫视着坐落在悬浮车下，黑夜中静谧的农场大棚。

　　“凶杀案？最近可真是不太平，老派克昨天可是下了最后通牒，这周要是找不到连环杀人案的凶手，全侦察科的年终奖泡汤。”Kirk使用车载扫描仪检查后并没有发现环境异常，便停车在目的地旁，靠在3号大棚的门做出蓄势待发的姿势，McCoy也手搭扳机，正准备破门而进时停顿下来。“Jim……门是虚掩的。”

　　对方眼中的蓝色一沉，和McCoy交换了“不妙”的眼神——也许凶手还在里面。

　　“我进去，Keenex协助侦查。”McCoy唇语到，而Kirk眉毛一挑抢先一步迈进，伴随极小声的耳语：“哪有让向导做前锋的？你只是一个法医，Leo。我进去看看。”

　　“保持通讯。”

　　Kirk敏捷地潜入黑暗，水滴有节奏落在水池中的声音率先到达鼓膜，他刚迈出一步便踩到湿漉漉的地板，但大棚中湿度并不高。他抽动鼻子深吸一口气，蛋白质产品的乳腥味混杂轻微铁锈味并无异常。由系统严格控制的弱光灯吊在过道两边，照亮竖直埋在土壤中的透明塑料管，每一个塑料管都挂着标签，标志着这些蛋白质不同的品质。

　　整个大棚安静得如同坟场，Kirk的脚步声在不大的空间中撞击，反射，回音。“里面怎么样？”“暂时看起来没有人。”唯一让他警觉的就是鼻尖越发浓重的血腥味，或许有人受伤？他这样想着，心中默念“千万不要出命案”。

　　“地上有很多水，似乎有人没有关水龙头。”

　　“种植蛋白质不需要水，相反在种植过程中会排出大量水，通过地下排水系统汇集流出。”史波克平稳的机械声音传入Kirk的蓝牙耳机，“抱歉警官，我来晚了，系统检测时间比预计长7分23秒。”

　　“分析水的成分，小尖。看看这些水从何……”Kirk疑惑地说，他很快到达大棚最深处，夜视仪扫到面前墙壁时他止住了话语。

　　“不用分析了，McCoy，快进来！”

　　尽管Kirk通过夜视镜看到了墙上物体的形状，但他摘下夜视镜举起照明灯时依然胃里泛起酸水。“水含量86%，元素组成分析除大量元素外有高量铁，含有大量红细胞，血红蛋白，鉴定结果为人类男性血液，B型。”尽职尽责的机器人依然报出了检测结果，在McCoy冲进大棚时不忘提醒他带上急救包。

　　“怎么样Jim？哦，操，这……”

　　“所以我说小尖不用分析了。”Kirk苦笑着打开探照灯，指指地面上浅浅没过鞋底的深红，“是血。”

　　“这个凶手是个变态。”医生倒吸一口冷气喃喃道。从入职外科医生到现在担任YKPD的咨询法医以来，McCoy医生也见过大大小小的凶案现场。随着近年替代金属材料和神经传导技术的兴起，犯罪分子的手段也变得五花八门。可消除DNA痕迹的干扰炸弹能让犯罪现场变得一尘不染，警察调查难度极大增加，而此时在他们眼前的场景太过袒露和直白，好像凶手根本不在乎留下犯罪痕迹。或者说他“故意”留下痕迹，只为骇人的视觉冲击。

　　一根成年男性手腕粗细的钢筋垂直插在墙壁上，而它贯穿的是一个与钢铁材质大相径庭的柔软脆弱——人类肉体。McCoy和Kirk从那人的背部和小腿线条认出是一名男性，他像一只成蝶失败的，痛苦不堪的幼虫，破碎又毫无生气地挂在冰冷的固定针上。鲜血顺着浑身赤裸的背部缓慢流下，顺着瘦长的腿蜿蜒过脚背，在大拇指尖上汇聚成一小滴圆珠，清脆地溅到地上。

　　这就是Kirk听到的“水滴有节奏落在水池中的声音”。

　　他们两个显然被眼前的景象震住了，Kirk只说了一句“史波克，向警局请求增援”便捏着鼻子转过身去，而忍不住颤抖的McCoy看到那片血泊里有……一头熊？

　　医生揉了揉眼睛，确定无疑，是一只熊，颈部有一圈白色绒毛，且全身上下没有沾染一滴红色。

　　在一个鸟不拉屎的蛋白质农场……有一只熊，一只“干净”的熊——那么只有一个可能。

　　医生三步并作两步冲上前，不顾Jim的“你别破坏现场”的大声喊叫手指贴上那人的手腕，拿出电话同时试了试青年的脉搏。

　　“这他妈的‘现在’还不是现场，如果你拦我很快就是了——医疗部？我是McCoy医生，约克城郊区23号区域第五农场需要救护车支援，有重伤伤员，我发现了一个哨兵。”

　　“哨兵？他是哨兵？！”Kirk叫道。

　　“对，你没看到那只熊吗……哦你是普通人。”急躁的McCoy束手无策地看着贯穿男青年背部的钢筋，他看上去才二十岁出头，垂在两侧的手指有意或无意地勾起。医生踮起脚贴近男青年的耳边，急切地用轻柔低音唤到：“嘿，孩子？醒醒，别怕。”McCoy看到他的眼皮抽动了一下，耳边救护车的声音越来越近，他索性握紧对方的手。

　　“我们来救你了，小哨兵。”

　　

_**档案级别：机密** _

_**会议录音记录 2055年12月26日 03:03** _

_**参会人：“塔”首席司令：马库斯上尉，“塔”医疗部外科医生：奎恩·斯特哈尔，KenKoo公司代表：查尔斯·菲戈。** _

__

_**马库斯：斯特哈尔医生，这位是KenKoo生物器械公司代表的查尔斯·菲戈先生。** _

_**斯特哈尔：你好，菲戈先生。** _

_**马库斯：菲戈先生将协助你进行人造脊椎手术，预计4点开始，细节安排表菲戈先生会交给你。** _

_**菲戈：望合作愉快，斯特哈尔医生。** _

_**斯特哈尔：使用你们公司新研制的人造脊椎的手术？那东西还未经过临床实验，我拒绝进行手术。** _

_**菲戈：“塔”现在正有一位绝佳的病人不是吗？** _

_**斯特哈尔：……Chekov？不，我拒绝在他身上使用还未经过——** _

_**马库斯：这并不是一次可商讨的会议，斯特哈尔，我们正好有KenKoo公司需要的资源。** _

_**菲戈：是的，而我们也能为“塔”提供一笔丰厚的资金。** _

_**斯特哈尔：但是Chekov就变成了一个……实验品！马库斯，他还只是个孩子！** _

_**马库斯：他是“塔”登记在册的已觉醒的哨兵，我们要为大局着想。** _

_**菲戈：移植结束后我们公司会一直进行密切关注，确保病人的生命安全，后续跟进……** _

_**斯特哈尔：将他关在你们的实验室里，像一只小白鼠一样过一辈子吗他才20岁！马库斯上尉，我是Pavel Andereevich Chekov的主治医生，我有权拒绝医疗方案！** _

_**菲戈：放，放开马库斯上尉！请冷静下来，斯特哈尔医生。这是唯一能救他的方法……** _

_**马库斯：不要逼我叫保安，奎恩·斯特哈尔医生。** _

_**（录音中断）** _

_**斯特哈尔：最后一个请求……如果你同意，我愿意为他做手术，移植安装人造脊椎。** _

_**马库斯：请说，斯特哈尔医生。** _

_**斯特哈尔：我要清除Pavel Chekov的记忆，在警方发现他之前的记忆，有关这个事件的全部记忆。一个简单的记忆清除手术并不需要花很多“钱”，马库斯。** _

_**菲戈：恕我直言，斯特哈尔医生，在这种状态下实施记忆清除手术会影响到海马体正常工作，其他未干涉记忆也可能受影响。他可能会忘记所有人，包括你。** _

_**斯特哈尔：没……关系。（停顿）能忘掉再好不过了。** _

_**马库斯：我同意，现在开始准备手术吧，医生。** _

_**（录音停止）** _

__

　　

loadList = [

{"spot": "A" : "./unknown"}

 

Spot: A(39, 153, 2059)

 

　　

　　

　　 “感谢‘塔’的医疗部及时赶到，救下了小哨兵。我只知道当日凌晨他就上了手术台，KenKoo公司‘赞助’一个人造脊椎。”McCoy略带讽刺地说，“当时的主治医生叫什么……斯特哈尔？”他眯眼看向Kirk，似乎有些醉醺醺的。

　　“奎恩·斯特哈尔。”

　　“哈，那家伙，居然真的同意给人装上人造脊椎。”McCoy把“人”咬得格外重。Kirk看向缩在椅子中一直没吭声的Sulu，像是安稳好友似的补充一句：“当时的情况下找不出更好的解决方法，而且我肯定Pavel很想活下去。”

　　喝醉的医生嘴里已经不假思索地冒出“换了脊椎的人根本不能叫人”“我真的觉得Chekov那小子平时看起来很怪冷冰冰的不谙世事”“对对对他怕不是和Scott一伙的都是改造狂人吧唉Sulu你以后可惨了”“万一你有一天睡觉醒来发现身边的小Chekov变成机器人我可一点都不会同情你哈哈哈”，接着McCoy被坐在右边的Sulu“礼貌地”灌一大杯威士忌兑朗姆。

　　这是Kirk和朋友们每月一次的“真心话酒会”，Sulu和McCoy都忘了当初为什么召开了第一次，可能是为了安抚第54次向Uhura求婚失败的Scott。真心话酒会的时间并不确定，而地点永远在Scott酒吧的天台，摆着四五把垫子烂的不成样，涤纶飞絮肆意暴露的椅子，两张永远擦不干净的仿木纹桌子，还有从酒吧仓库里“悄悄拿来”的好酒，以及不限量供应的冰块。在如今寸土寸金的约克城找到一处没有噪音，无人干扰的独处空间可谓幸运，因此Scott每次小聚会结束后总想向Kirk敲诈一笔场地租用费。

　　而今天话题的挑起只因为Sulu有搭没搭问Kirk“你似乎很早就见过Pavel？”，McCoy沉默地往三人面前放下三瓶啤酒，喃喃说“应该告诉Sulu全部事情。”——结果最后先喝醉的却是好医生。

　　“好了，让我们结束这个沉重的话题。”Sulu确保McCoy开始打呼噜，重新开了一瓶廉价威士忌倒进两个杯子，Kirk眼睛一转逼到Sulu面前，距离极近地朝Sulu脸上喷酒气。

　　“到你了Hikaru，正好换个话题，给哥哥我讲讲你和Pavel的恋爱故事。”

　　“恋爱故事。”Sulu急促地笑了一下并用力踩上Kirk的脚趾，耳尖不知是因为酒精还是别的什么变成了粉红。

　　“我以为你会喜欢这个说法？”Kirk说。

　　：他喜欢得要死，你看到Hikaru身上冒出的粉红色泡泡了吗，呕。：Kennex低沉的声音也带了几分懒洋洋，雪豹同时嫌弃地踩着McCoy的胸，此时不胜酒力的医生完全摊在椅子上，嘴里嘟囔着口音极重的方言。

　　“一边玩去，Kennex.”Yuki张嘴咬住猎豹的尾巴，两头加起来大概有三个成年人重的大只动物立刻滚成一团，一白一黑，好不赏心悦目。

　　Sulu端着手里的酒杯，透过深色的液体看向对面大楼楼顶忽明忽灭的灯光，像极了那天夜里倒映在Chekov眼睛里的模样。他把酒放回桌子上，平稳地说：“单向玻璃。”

　　“嗯？”Kirk咕噜塞下一把玉米片挑眉问。

　　“单向玻璃是‘塔’特殊监控病房的统一配置。”Sulu解释，“病房中的向导或哨兵看不到外面，认为自己待在安全的空间。和白房子类似，有助于安抚哨兵情绪，但同时能让监测人员从外面观察到里面的人。”

　　Jim啧了一声，“我以为‘塔’是一个很人性化的组织。”

　　“并不是，每一个在‘塔’登记在册，并能留在‘塔’工作的哨兵和向导，都有自己的……”他犹豫措辞，但还是说了出来：“价值。”

　　

　　 “你要去监察科？顺便帮我给Uhura带一份文件，谢谢Sulu！”奥尔森快手快脚往叼着甜甜圈的男人怀里塞了一份档案，迅速乘上电梯没了影子。

　　Sulu耸耸肩翻个白眼，左手捏着甜甜圈下面不让手上沾到糖霜，一拐弯绕道特殊病房区。这是他到“塔”工作第三周后发现的一条近路，免去挤电梯的烦恼，只需十分钟便能从办公区走到监察科。

　　向导第一次到这儿时发现只有一间病房中有病人，他好奇地站在玻璃前足足五分钟，里面的人与他面对面却没有打招呼。后来McCoy告诉他特殊病房安装的都是单向玻璃，而Sulu记住了贴在玻璃旁边的姓名标签：Pavel Chekov。

　　一向老老实实跟在身边的黑狼今天不知怎么，一进走廊撒开花似的向前跑。该死的Yuki趴在Chekov病房的玻璃上不知羞耻地伸舌头舔来舔去——Hikaru Sulu身为向导必须把自己愚蠢的精神动物拖回来。

　　然后他愣住了。

　　病房里的青年旁若无人地伸了个懒腰，蹲在柜子前面翻找干净的衣服，从Sulu的角度只能看到Chekov的侧面，他背上的人造脊椎冒起小小的凸起，像一条崎岖的骨架。小棕熊从后面爬上Chekov的背，青年略微侧过脸蹭过它的鼻尖，将它抱在胸前时棕熊的黑鼻尖恰好递在Chekov的锁骨凹陷处。

　　他背对着玻璃外的一人一狼，伸起两条胳膊露出一小节上衣和裤子之间的皮肤。左右手抓住袖子轻轻一提，柔软轻薄的病号服晃晃悠悠地落在Pavel Chekov赤裸的脚边，坦荡地露出横跨整个背部的金属人造脊椎骨。

　　Sulu手里的甜甜圈“啪”一声掉在地上，粉红色的覆盆子风味果酱融化在温暖的走廊地板上。


	4. Spot A,C

loadList = [

　　 {"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}

　　 {"spot": "A" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: C(0, 0, 2059)，Spot: A(39, 153, 2059)

　　

　　那就是不经意的开始。

　　Sulu这样想着，并没有确切对唯一的听众Jim Kirk说出这句话。他努力搜寻两年漫长记忆中有关Pavel Chekov的部分，在曲折的绿色走廊里打开白色的木门，挖出埋在浅层土壤中的盒子。

　　他在Kirk期待的蓝眼睛下组织语言：“你得知道，Jim，在我们无聊而平庸的日常生活里，Pavel……他是与众不同的。”

　　“因为他有一条超酷的人造脊椎？”

　　Sulu摇了摇头，他很难确切地概括那时候的Pavel真正吸引他的是什么。

　　也许是小哨兵所在洁白的病房，套在他身上永远不变的纯白棉质病号服；也许是精神动物小棕熊像黑巧克力豆一样的小眼睛；或者是Pavel Chekov从内到外的空旷和寂寥。

　　似乎他永远都不可能被某个人，某种情感填满。Sulu清楚记得他第二次见到哨兵时，Pavel Chekov浑身赤裸只穿着一件透明雨衣，低着头站在墙角。面前是主治医师奎恩·斯特哈尔的怒吼，声音大得几乎要掀起黏在Chekov额头上湿漉漉的刘海。医生说累了便气呼呼地叉着腰，满眼无奈地上下打量微微打哆嗦的Chekov，一边叹气一边拿过毛巾披在青年身上。斯特哈尔像对待亲生弟弟一样仔细擦干Chekov，督促护士翻来覆去将他检查三圈，确认一切正常后转身离开。没走出两步又转身走到青年面前，狠狠地揉一把他蓬乱的头发，不忘捏捏小棕熊的耳朵。

　　斯特哈尔医生能触摸Chekov的精神动物，他们的关系一定不一般。Sulu猜测着，好奇地瞄着Chekov的反应，可青年脸上看不到一丝做错事的愧疚或者亲密接触的雀跃。他只是继续光脚站在墙角，深蓝绿的眼睛不悲不喜地望着丢进垃圾桶的透明雨衣。

　　但是Sulu又发现，当Chekov的目光飘到单向玻璃上时，他又像那么渴求走出病房的四方空间。

　　一个月后完成外勤任务的Sulu回到“塔”报道，深夜回家前他特地去特殊病房区转一圈。出乎意料的是晚上十一点，Chekov的病房仍然灯火通明。Sulu心头一紧怕不是有紧急情况，快速奔去见到一位他从未见过的老头子。老人只露出一对口罩和无菌帽之间的眼睛，戴着白色橡胶手套的左手托着Chekov的下巴，右手伸进青年的嘴巴搅动，还低声对身后的两个护士型号机器人说着什么。

　　尽管Sulu强迫自己相信这是一种检查龋齿的方式，但他仍然觉得一阵反胃——那是人的嘴巴，而医生直接将手指……

　　Sulu微微握紧拳头，再抬眼时不巧对上Chekov的眼睛。简单的一个对视又让Sulu的五脏六腑被攥紧，因为Pavel Chekov的眼神是完完全全的无所谓。他不会反抗，不会厌恶，甚至连一点拒绝都没有，只是安静地坐在床上接受其他人的一切检查。

　　黑发青年第一次像胆小鬼一样“逃离”特殊病房，Sulu坐在自己的二手车里企图点上一支烟。Hikaru Sulu并不是烟鬼，只是当心情很乱时他会转身投向尼古丁，因为他并没有一位“已结合哨兵”来安抚情绪。他从储物箱翻出划了老式打火机，不下十下都没有点着烟，最后他泄愤似的把烟扔到车窗外，面前的悬浮屏“叮”一声响起，慷慨地送给他一张“车窗抛物”的罚单。

　　Hikaru Sulu“塔”——外勤——家，三点一线的生活轨迹里突然多了一个可以让他为之驻足的地点。他的好朋友Nyota Uhura把他堵在门口，和她身边的斑羚羊如出一辙的修长黑眉一挑：“我发给你的第二十五封哨兵资料你看了没？我觉得和你挺配的。”

　　Sulu这才想起早上邮箱里别着帅气两寸照片的档案，他只瞟了一眼就将它送去和另外二十四个哨兵档案一样的归宿：回收站。他假装思考了一会诚恳地回答：“不配，他的精神动物是老虎。”

　　“老虎怎么了？”

　　“你觉得Yuki能跟任何猫科动物和平共处超过半小时？”Sulu朝正和斑羚羊Coco嬉闹的黑狼呶呶嘴，大狼煞有介事地甩了一圈尾巴表示赞同。

　　Uhura“亲切地”拉住黑狼的前爪，在Sulu翻上天灵盖的白眼里慢条斯理地分析“犬科精神动物和猫科精神动物可以友好相处你看看隔壁那对美洲狮和哈士奇”。接着收到Yuki狠狠一抓并生气地说：我才不是哈士奇：

　　碰壁的女向导一甩高马尾，在Sulu跑出房间前补一句“你每天没事儿往特殊监控病房跑干什么”，一向伶牙俐齿的Hikaru Sulu舌头捋了好几次都没有捋直，匆匆补上一句“不用你管”脚底抹油逃离斑羚羊Coco浓金色眼球的注视。

　　

　　约克城的时间流逝得飞快，在这个依靠城市恒温系统维持的“雪花球”城市里，每一天的日出和日落都是一个样，慢吞吞的橙色蛋黄支配约克城的白天，极速奔腾过导线的电流在漆黑夜晚点亮这座新大陆最酷的城市。除非Jim Kirk突然在某天夜里零点打来跨年祝福电话，Sulu都察觉不到已经整整过了一年。

　　他仍然穿着前年买的大领子羽绒服上班，白色人造毛已经变成鹅黄。Sulu看了一会镜子里似乎长高一寸的黑发青年，点击镜子上的悬浮屏预约今晚理发店的空位。早上的办公桌前有一块Scotty家新鲜的覆盆子风味甜甜圈，向导接过任务报告走向特殊病房区的捷径，停在PavelChekov的病房前，赫然发现青年的一头卷发被整理得十分整洁。

　　Chekov朝棕熊晃晃旧裤脚，似乎在自豪展示脚踝处多露出来的三公分皮肤。他脸颊上的雀斑淡了一些，深棕色的头发在头顶的白炽灯下泛着冷金色，眼窝比以前更深，鼻梁更挺拔。而他依然赤裸着上半身，扬起胳膊伸向架子时，Sulu发现青年手臂上多了些肌肉。

　　Yuki小声叫着让Sulu放她出来，但向导自己上前了一步，不由自主地将手掌贴在玻璃上。“新年快乐，小哨兵。”

　　

　　“当你第一次尝到不守规矩的甜头，你肯定会犯第二次。”YKPD的警探James T Kirk曾经这样说过。 

　　：我觉得你可以试试，阿光，反正他也听不到你的声音：Yuki步履轻快地走在Sulu的右侧，朝迎面走来的Uhura和斑羚羊点头问好。

　　“但是他可能会感觉到玻璃振动，他是哨兵，感觉灵敏。”

　　：那不是更好吗：还没等Sulu张嘴说“不”，Yuki抬起前肢搭在Chekov病房的玻璃上，咚咚敲打像打鼓。房间内的卷发青年平稳躺在床上呼吸，睡得很沉。：你看他根本没感觉。：黑狼盘坐在Sulu脚边调皮地说，进而不怀好意地压低声音继续道：所以不管阿光你现在做什么，Pavel都感·觉·不·到·哦。：

　　“我觉得最近给你的自由活动时间太多了，Yuki，Silver lady和Kennex又教了你什么？”

　　：你要直面自己的欲望，阿光，我们很担心你到三十岁……不，四十岁都找不到匹配的哨兵，最后孤独终老。：她肉红色的舌头郁闷地耷拉出来，恨铁不成钢地望着病房里的青年。：我不讨厌熊。：

　　Sulu耸了耸肩，搓一下Yuki的耳朵说：“别瞎想，‘塔’不会放任何一个特殊监控病房的病患活着出来，我们该走了。”

　　黑狼抬起右脚挠挠耳朵，眉毛耷拉在眼皮上满脸都写着丧气。Sulu抬脚走出几步，又掉头郑重地站在玻璃前面，伸出食指和中指，轻轻敲了两下玻璃。

　　“叩叩。”

　　他满意望向仍然熟睡的Pavel，打个响指让黑狼起立。而他没有注意到病房里的Chekov突然睁开眼睛，警惕地盯着几秒前Hikaru Sulu和Yuki站立的地方。

　　

　　“接着你会犯第三次。”似乎是Scotty接上了Sulu脑海中Kirk的声音。

　　Sulu在三个月之后早晨，照例站在Pavel Chekov的病房外面。小哨兵抱着双腿蹲在墙角，略短的手指像冰上芭蕾一样从玻璃边上往中间移动。他的脑袋埋在胳膊里，只留一只眼睛从手肘缝隙里露出来，执拗地看着手指点在玻璃上，热气晕出一个白色的圆圈，移走，再溜向下一个点。

　　玻璃外的向导蹲下与Chekov平视，他当然知道里面人看不到自己，也知道加厚玻璃不可能传递内外温度。而Sulu还是幼稚地把手指贴在玻璃上，循着Chekov的指尖的痕迹点过去。在一成不变的白色灯光下两簇来自不同人的阴影逐渐靠近，重叠成一个圆点又分离。有时像Chekov的手引导Sulu往前走，可转眼间他又能跟上向导掉转方向的轨迹。

　　他们的手掌最终重叠在一起，Sulu的手指并没有比对方长太多，甚至Chekov的无名指还长一小节。Sulu深色的眼睛里重叠一片清亮的，水汪汪的蓝绿。向导触电似的抽走自己的手，尴尬地拍拍屁股，逃跑似的离开病房区。

　　Chekov的左手掌还贴在玻璃上，他盯着指尖看了一会，让五根手指挨个从玻璃上拔走，慢慢地缩回袖子里暖热微凉的手心。

　　

　　如果没有那场突如其来的灾难，Sulu或许会有第四次和Chekov的“隔墙接触”。然而上帝就是喜欢掷骰子，也许落在你面前的是孤零零的“1”，而落在对桌人面前的却是最大点。

　　Sulu是被“塔”的紧急集合召回的，当他和Uhura一起从酒吧跑回总部时，目光所及之处都是燃烧，爆炸，弹片和不断涌入大楼内武装型机器人。他们默契地掏枪上膛，禁声潜入的途中Uhura和Sulu建起精神沟通，Coco和Yuki带回前方消息。

　　“我看不到一个活人的影子，这是偶然事故？那些武装机器人并不像YKPD的人……”

　　“警局压根不知道这回事儿，我刚刚打电话给Kirk他还在酒吧调情，隐蔽！”Sulu转过拐弯看到让他震惊的一幕：背上写着SCM基金会字样的持枪人员击昏三个医疗部的向导，迅速戴上黑色头套和手铐押送到黑色货车里。而企图反抗的哨兵直接被击毙，Sulu熟悉的一只北极兔精神动物瞬间倒在地上，风一吹变成空气中闪光的碎屑。

　　“他们在……捕捉……我们？”Uhura捂住嘴努力平息自己的情绪，手指松开差点让枪掉到地上。Sulu喃喃道：“这不是偶然事故，绝对是策划已久的掠夺。记得‘精神图景共享计划’吗？”

　　“我的天——他们——”Yuki向前扑按住快要冲出去的斑羚羊，Sulu伸手握紧Uhura的手稳定她的精神屏障。“实验品……我想不到他们已经这么明目张胆地向‘塔’伸手。”

　　与此同时Sulu收到一条来自McCoy的语音消息，医生断断续续的声音通过蓝牙耳机自动传入：“我逃……出来……逃……‘塔’已经沦陷，逃！”

　　Uhura咬紧嘴唇联系Scotty，确认对方不在约克城后她稍微喘口气，Sulu却伸手借走她的两把手枪，义无反顾地冲上三楼特殊病房区。

　　他必须赌一把。

　　

　　SCM基金会架起的信号干扰装置让他只来得及给Jim打几秒电话，当他走过每一间断壁残垣和弥漫火药味的办公室，向导的共情力疯狂地在他大脑内再现曾经发生在这里的每一件事：12mm的子弹穿透门口招待员的脑壳；一只大山雀的翅膀被粗暴扯断，塞进缠满金属丝的屏蔽笼；奥尔森在昏迷前看到他的哨兵女友被贯穿心脏，水星球似的的精神图景立刻塌缩了一半。

　　周围强烈的情感冲击差点掀翻Sulu，他强忍着想要撕裂他的，沿着腿攀爬而上的冰冷黑暗，用几乎见底的精神力撑起精神屏障，站在特殊病房区的走廊里。Pavel Chekov的病房仍然亮着灯，洁净的白色昭示敌人还未搜索到此处。

　　向导的精神动物意外冷静地站在Sulu面前，Yuki冰蓝色的眼睛注视着他说：这是你唯一的机会，也是最后一个机会。：Sulu不由自主握紧手里的手枪，果断扬起枪柄砸向面前的玻璃窗。

　　

　　卷发青年在轰然碎裂的巨响中终于看清外面人的模样，那人踩着碎玻璃跳进监护病房，他见到Pavel时立刻收起手枪，有些手足无措却小心翼翼地平放双手，做出安抚某种动物的姿势。

　　“是你。”Pavel几乎是晕眩地后退几步，他喘着气感受病房外喷涌而进的干燥空气。被封闭许久的感官凿凿确定：面前的人是真实存在的人类，不是全息投影，也不是机器人。

　　Chekov努力眨眼把眼泪逼回泪腺，他曾在600多个白日梦里反复描摹着“外面那个人”的形象，Polaris告诉他那是一个男人，黑色的短发，黑色的眼睛，连精神动物也是黑色的。寥寥的几个词语连接成人的躯干，四肢，套上“塔”的标准工作服，这个小人就跃然出现在Pavel空旷破碎的脑子里，沉默不语地陪他度过日复一日的监测实验。

　　当他真正见到“外面那个人”；当他的每一次吸气都包含对方的呼气；当两人之间距离仅仅是一抬手就能触碰的20厘米时；当他浓郁沉寂的蓝绿眼睛终于被一束光照亮时，Pavel发现他曾经捏造的小人是多么可笑，根本表达不出对方万分之一的美好。

　　黑发青年看起来非常狼狈，羽绒服的大领子烧焦一小半，鞋子上覆满脏泥和血迹，他的手指和破损的半指手套一样黑。除此之外，他年轻的脸上蹭了不少暗红色血块，可能是他自己的，也可能是其他人的。Polaris说得对，他的确是黑色短发，然而汗水和火药污渍让头发粘成好几缕，像乱七八糟的黑色毛线团堆在一副亚洲面孔上。抿成一条线的两片嘴唇干燥得发裂，他着实不是一个帅哥——Chekov这样想着——可他有一对像北斗星一样亮的黑眼睛。

　　“我是……Hikaru Sulu，Pavel Chekov……先生。”Sulu的声音不高，语速中等，还带上敬称，而且说完后嘴角不由自主地上翘。

　　Chekov再说任何言语修辞都是不领风情，在哨兵体内冰封深埋的火焰突然爆发，他除了使出全身力气抱紧Hikaru Sulu之外什么都做不了。

　　“我设想了那么久，甚至已经做好了我永远不可能见到你的准备。”哨兵不由分说地将Sulu拉到三排储物架后面的角落，急躁地环上对方的脖子咬紧舔舐他的喉结。“但是你真的来了……上帝啊快告诉我这不是真的，我一定还在做梦。”

“我不希望和我结合的第一个哨兵还迷迷糊糊地活在梦里，”Sulu轻而易举地将手探入宽大的病号服下面，捏了捏Pavel干瘦的肋骨，移到背后终于碰到了他曾经站在玻璃外看到的一列机械脊椎骨——冰冷得超出想象。“所以你没有做梦，Cheko……。”  
　　“Pavel，或者Pasha。”Pavel呻吟着拱进Sulu的颈窝，双手颤抖同样摸上对方的脊柱，坚硬的骨骼上覆盖柔软的皮肤，敏锐的感官让他清晰地触及表皮下的毛细血管，手指顺着血液流动的方向细腻游走，他甚至能摸到分节处的弹性软骨。“你那么美。”  
　　“你也是。”Sulu只用了三个吻就让处于结合热的哨兵彻底瘫软，尚存的最后一丝理智严肃拽回一头奔向不归路的哨兵，Chekov吞咽了一口口水，让自己不昏迷在Sulu身上迷人的气息里。  
　　“你确定要和我……在一起？Sulu先生？我是‘塔’里的最弱哨兵。”  
　　“那我们会很配，”Sulu咧嘴一笑打开Pavel的双腿，“因为我是最弱向导。”  
　　何止是“很配”，如果此时向导McCoy和Uhura能读到Pavel的内心，绝对会甩出一大堆诸如天造地设金童玉女严丝合缝之类的词。  
　　他们彼此都像是为对方量身定做的向导和哨兵。  
　　Pavel发誓，Sulu的阴茎绝对是他“尝”过的最美味的东西，他不仅用自己的唇舌品尝，身后的小穴也从头到尾百般舔舐。Chekov被拘束被压抑的欲望在最理想的人身上得到解放，脑海里除了点燃兴奋激动的烟花什么杂念都没有，他想要拥有Hikaru Sulu，想要弥补两年间一切未尝试的不足。  
　　敌人进攻中的建筑物绝对不是一个最佳的结合热发泄点，Pavel选择了监护病房的角落躲避搜查，而向导总是能最先察觉危险。Sulu轻轻捂住Pavel的嘴将阴茎直达最深，全身覆盖在哨兵身上隐蔽在角落。  
　　待外面整齐的机器人脚步走过，Chekov猛地咬一口Sulu的手心，仰头呻吟的同时到达绝顶高潮。  
　　当Chekov的体温终于降到略微温热的水平，疲软的阴茎抽搐几下艰难吐出透明的液体，青年的双手抱紧Sulu的腰，下意识陷入墙角里。Sulu拨开遮盖Pavel眼睛的汗津津刘海，敏锐捕捉到哨兵快速看了一眼已经破碎的单向玻璃。  
　　向导快速在头脑内模拟曾经发生在病房里的事情：有的人路过监控病房站在单向玻璃外端详其中的Chekov，有三个人开着玩笑，Sulu听见了“怪物”“最弱的”，有一群刚觉醒的年轻向导笑闹着跑过，他们的精神动物富有活力又拥有光滑的皮毛……小棕熊的毛发总是黯淡无光。  
　　Pavel害怕外面的陌生人，讨厌那些不怀好意的视线。因此即使在他们刚刚做爱的时候，在明明知道不可能有人经过的时候，哨兵仍然会下意识找到隐蔽的角落。  
　　他只是不想被人看见。  
　　Sulu轻轻地捏住Pavel的下巴，让哨兵与自己四目相对，“我看着你呢，帕沙。”  
　　哨兵依然沉默地陷在墙角，但是他没有避开Sulu的眼睛，他调整呼吸小声说“我不喜欢这里。”接着用力抓上Sulu的毛领子，Chekov展开腰肢俯身进入Sulu的怀中，“带我离开这里。”

　　

　　Chekov比他想象中的还要轻，穿着拖鞋的哨兵踉踉跄跄在一堆玻璃渣和水泥渣滓中跑了几步便满脚鲜红，Sulu在对方的单层棉布衣服外套上自己的羽绒服，将青年拦腰扛在自己肩上。他们冲向Kirk发来的等待坐标，Yuki高声叫道：后面有追兵！：还未等Sulu反应，肩上趴着的Chekov流畅摸走Sulu腰间的手枪，精准点射放倒百米外的五个机器人。

　　“你甚至——不用瞄准？”Sulu气喘吁吁地连跑带掏枪放倒转角扑过来的两个人，肩上人洋洋得意地贴在Sulu耳边说：“虽然我的体能测试永远倒数，但是我能看得很远。”

　　相贴的肌肤让哨兵和向导共享周遭所有信息，他们用了比平时快一倍的速度到达接应地点，Kirk刚踩下刹车Sulu就拉开车门把Chekov先塞进后座。

　　“啊哈，你还顺便救了个人？”Kirk的悬浮车猛地上升，车顶响起YTPD的红蓝警笛让其他车辆纷纷避让。

　　“他叫Pavel Chekov，是个哨兵。”Sulu在上车瞬间摊在后座上，但仍然给Pavel留出来大半地方。哨兵似乎完全没有察觉到向导的好意，自Kirk启动车子奔驰起来后，他一直趴在窗户边上。

　　“嗨，Pavel……Pavel Chekov？！！！”Kirk的脚掌距离踩刹车0.1秒之前Spock准确地踩在他的脚上，生生把Kirk的脚摁回离合上。“等等，你竟然……”他转过头惊愕地打量了一圈俄罗斯青年，缓慢又小心地说“你竟然还活着。”

　　Chekov维持着趴在玻璃上的姿势不变，只有头慢慢转过来，抬起深蓝绿色的双眸瞪着后视镜里Kirk的蓝眼睛，只字未说，既没有否认也没有肯定。Sulu轻轻摸过Pavel后脑勺的一小捋头发，他明显地从喉咙里发出“哼”声，撑着下巴继续向外看。

　　那灰暗的，阴霾的城市浓雾在Pavel透彻的眼睛上落下朦胧的轻纱；而那靓丽的，刺目的霓虹灯随着车辆前进，在他苍白的脸上拉出紫红色的，湖蓝色的，明黄色的条带。高塔的爆炸和大火离他很远，Elysion夜总会的全息投影跟着他们的车子，抬起镶满钻石的高跟鞋踩在脚下灰色的平房上，曼妙的樱桃色女孩绽出温柔的微笑，抬起涂着蓝色指甲油的手指点在Pavel的鼻尖。

　　他听见千万灰尘扬起又落下的声音，他看见氖气管中的电流滋啦窜过的痕迹，他闻到大大小小的房间中人们交流话语的烟草味，和酒精味。

　　这是Chekov空旷了然的脑海在整整两年后冲破紧闭，被应接不暇的数字，灯光，画面，声音挤得车水不通。整个世界快速地向他扑来，从代码到数字，从分子到质粒，千万只手如同拆线团一样迫不及待地把哨兵的每一丝感官摘走，融化在黑暗的湖水中。

　　然后Sulu站在他和周遭环境之间，竖起六边形的透明堡垒，双手流淌着从Pavel身上散落混杂的各种“感觉”。Chekov其实很难用实体去描述它们，他只是“觉得”像长而无限的丝线一样缓慢流动，微弱地散发荧光照亮Sulu年轻的脸庞。他的向导只是微笑着，从容不迫地将他们归类，整理，绕成一排一排线轴，按照深棕的头发，蓝绿的眼睛，幼粉的嘴唇还有浅色的带有雀斑点的皮肤分成有序的几类。

　　“到这儿来，Pavel。”Sulu的手盖在Pavel的手上，擦过他们呼在玻璃上的水雾，一起望向窗外拔地而起的钢铁丛林。

　　“这是我们生活的地方，约克城。”他略低的声音酥麻挠着Chekov的耳膜，呼啸奔驰的世界瞬间变得有迹可循：大街小巷的人类和机器人，高楼顶端的信号灯，空中行驶的小轿车还有颗粒状的灰尘都被安排在它们应该在的位置，静静地在Chekov面前铺展。

　　Chekov的鼻子抵在冰凉的车窗上，雨点隔着玻璃落在眼中。“它真……”

　　“美”Kirk说。

　　“丑”Sulu说。

　　“真实”Spock说。


	5. Chapter 5

**_突发新闻_ **

**_今日晚间，约克镇第五大街1701号，“塔”遭到不明人员袭击，约克警方已前往调查，截止报道发出时间，前线记者得知“塔”内已有34人死亡，受伤人数未知。“塔”首席司令马库斯上尉目前仍未公开出面对袭击事件作出回应，现场也未发现马库斯的踪迹。_ **

**_同时，没有组织宣称对此次袭击事件负责。_ **

**_23:05 约克晚报 6/19/2059_ **

****

**_转自：马库斯上尉_ **

**_所有警察从“塔”撤离，禁止泄露任何现场消息，后续调查终止。_ **

**_群发至：“警长”克里斯托弗·派克，“侦察科”詹姆斯·T·柯克，“检验科”西尔维娅·海泽尔_ **

**_时间：23:00_ **

**_日期：6/19/2059_ **

****

　　Kirk的车平稳驶入“东区”，停在一栋和周围二十栋灰色楼无异的四方形建筑前面。夜晚杂乱的灯光已经点满，Sulu只说了一句“回去再联系”便双手扛起Pavel上楼。一声来自Kirk的“恭喜！”淹没在Sulu推开铁门后如潮水的人声中，酒精，毒品，汗臭和廉价香水一股脑钻进Chekov的鼻子，而Sulu坚定的手臂搭在他的腰上，平稳地走进电梯。

　　“我一直是一个人住，地方比较小。”他掏出一张卡刷在电梯里面，老式电梯吱吱呀呀一阵后停稳。Sulu一拐走进迷宫般曲折的走廊，在机械女声“欢迎回家”中推开窄小的门。

　　他的家确实不大，Chekov撑起头望了一圈：比自己的病房还要小。门口一个三层铁架充当鞋架，不过二十平米的屋子一半塞一张单人床，另一半被二手市场淘来的桌子、腈纶双人沙发，塌成看不出原来形状的豆袋沙发充满。唯一在灰白色家具中有点特色的是充满整面墙的落地窗，正优雅地映出窗外鳞次栉比的黑灰色居民区。Chekov本以为那是全息投影的成果，而Sulu像读到他的想法一样得意地说：“不是全息投影，是合成玻璃，花了我足足半年工资。”

　　Sulu不着痕迹地把散乱在地面上的脏衣服踢开（然而Chekov还是看到对方脸侧微红），将Chekov安置在双人沙发上后拉出小医药包，清理扎进对方脚内的玻璃碎渣。从清创开始到结束，Sulu只字未说，手指小心触摸Chekov冻得通红的脚趾时他探询似的看向Chekov。“其实我可以自己来……”Chekov小声说着，不好意思地让脚趾蹭上Sulu的掌心——对方的脸更红了，甚至脖子后面也染上红晕。

　　黑发青年迅速站起来，用力清了清嗓子用桌子上唯一一个马克杯接上循环饮用水，塞进Chekov的手里，逃命似的钻进淋浴间。留在原地的Chekov不知所措地抱着马克杯，半截磨砂玻璃的淋浴间完美展现出Sulu的下半身线条：他身上没有一块多余的肌肉，每一块良好锻炼的结果都完美地生长在最适合的地方。沐浴液的小堆泡沫顺着水流滑下，在Sulu略深色皮肤上流连一圈，依依不舍地被冲进下水道。

　　：Hikaru在洗澡，等他一会：

　　黑狼凑近Pavel怀里的Polaris从耳朵到脚闻了闻，露出半颗尖牙微微挑起嘴角——它竟然笑了，而且笑得绝不简单。

　　青年从喉咙里发出一声不安和急躁的咕噜，胯间的分身又挺立起来。防风衣的毛绒领子上满是Sulu身上的汗味，而此时此刻在哨兵敏锐的嗅觉中，这味道像毒药一样从他的脸颊，他的脖子，一直烧遍全身。Pavel满脸通红躲避黑狼的目光，右手忍不住往下伸——

　　“我来。”

　　浑身水汽的Sulu掀起Pavel的右手，三下五除二拉开防风衣的拉链，顺手拍了一下黑狼的头将她赶到一边。“她叫Yuki，有时候挺烦人的。”

　　“哦……嘿你干什么！”Sulu左右手按住Pavel的双手，推起粗糙单薄的病号服，自己腿一迈踩上沙发，对准火热的阴茎直接坐了下去。

　　Pavel不知道脑内指针应该停在“Sulu已经很好地扩张过了真他妈舒服”还是“到底是我还是他被吃豆腐了”上，但是Sulu满足的喘息声足够击毁Pavel最后的理智。

　　“你别动，我来帮你。”

　　“不……”Pavel勉强憋出一声拒绝，但Sulu不容置疑地将他往后推，小脸陷入蓬松的毛领子里。Sulu带有节奏感地扭动腰胯，一边握着他自己的阴茎上下撸动。汗水覆盖在黑发男人身上的微光几乎要刺瞎Pavel的眼，他颤抖地咬着自己的手指，羞愧地完全不敢直视坦荡放肆的Hikaru Sulu。

　　他们之间只见了一面，但是已经毫无秘密可言。

　　Pavel能听到自己的阴茎在Sulu体内挤压肠壁的声音，他想控制自己别那么用力，别那么肆无忌惮地进去，Sulu肯定会疼到叫出来。他害怕自己因为舒服而控制不住的呻吟被Sulu听到，嘴里的食指被咬出牙印。Sulu的阴茎抬高头贴着他自己紧致的小腹，他停下手里的动作，用食指和中指撑开Pavel的嘴，捞出青年瘦长的食指，放在自己干燥的嘴边细细摩挲。

　　“射在我里面。”向导眯起眼睛低声说。

　　“不……！”尽管Pavel呜咽着拒绝，可Sulu的后穴突然绞紧，像有一双强有力的手攥紧了Pavel的阴茎。他小声抽泣着，抠住Sulu的手臂，痉挛抽搐地Sulu的体内。

　　Pavel觉得内疚，他一直将玻璃窗外的人视为自己的幻想，当原本存于幻想的人竟有一日化为实体，落在Pavel面前时，他一时间不知道自己能否配得上骑乘在身上的Hikaru Sulu。

　　Chekov想起在病房里阅读过几百遍的电子书：“哨兵和向导之间会建立暂时的精神链接，而促使他们通过结合热建立永久性精神链接的有且仅有一个原因……”

　　“爱。”Chekov松开了Sulu的手，在平静吐息后说出一个单词。刚从高潮顶端落下的Sulu光显然没有彻底理解Chekov的话，他迷糊的眼神在Chekov看来却可爱得要命。“什么？”

　　Chekov弹起身子按住Sulu肩膀将他向后推倒，让对方的头砸在疑似靠垫的扁平方形物体中。他立刻含住Sulu的阴茎，不仅从顶部一口气吞入，还固执地往喉咙里送。哨兵难以描述他主动的原因，从没有人告诉一个“不可能活着走出特殊病房”的人到结合热那时该怎么做。

　　哪怕只有一次。Chekov想着，舌头扫过Sulu阴茎的四周，火热的头部触及喉咙敏感带时他发出一声干呕。他的手靠在Sulu后腰，不让对方脱离，更加卖力地挑逗刺激Sulu的分身。

　　我想让你知道我有多爱你。

　　

　　当Chekov直接扑上来给Sulu来一个深喉口活时，向导着实被吓了一跳。刹那间Sulu想起曾经见过的：某个老头子将带着橡胶手套的手指伸进Chekov的嘴巴里，那时的他像任人摆布的布娃娃……Sulu猛地把阴茎从对方嘴里抽了出来，懊悔地低声说：“对不起帕沙，我忘了你不喜欢……”

　　而Pavel迷惑地微张着嘴，嘴角挂着分身抽出时残留的前液，他眨眨眼睛用了好一会理解Sulu在说什么，接着往前挪动再次低下头，从Sulu平坦的小腹，一直亲吻到他半硬的阴茎。

　　“我喜欢你。”他双手固定住Sulu的腰，跪在前面甘之如饴地吞吐对方的阴茎，直到Sulu低吼着再次达到高潮，精液四溅到Pavel的嘴角和锁骨上。

　　Sulu叹息着将自己的分身从柔软的口腔里抽出来，捏住Pavel的下巴，让对方稍微仰头，身后的霓虹灯从他的睫毛上倾泻下来，染成青绿色的毛绒树丛。

　　纵然Sulu的精神图景中充满取之不尽的绿色植物，他远没有像其他人那样愤愤不平地在钢铁水泥中寻找绿色生物获得心理安慰，或者参加“精神图景共享计划”来体验“绿色”。但是当他多犹豫几秒望着Pavel Chekov盖上霓虹灯色彩的睫毛时，Sulu的心脏还是不争气地停跳0.1秒。

　　哨兵迷茫的、静止的、满溢出高潮和欲望的蓝绿色眼睛被照得透亮，沉浸着一汪或深或浅的绿湖，像一个全新的生命出现在Sulu面前。

　　Pavel的全身因为欲望颤抖着，他不想仅仅和Sulu之间只是端详，只是肌肤触摸，只是口活。他迎着Sulu身后漂亮的霓虹灯，几乎乞求地摸上对方脖颈之间的跳动，看了一眼地毯上亲昵缩在黑狼身下的棕熊。

　　Pavel闭上眼呻吟着，“你是我的向导，我的方向……”哨兵清楚地知道自己一无所有，而Sulu光在玻璃窗外看着他，认真地执拗地看了两年。今夜这场对所有哨兵和向导来说的灾难中，只有他们是唯二的赢家。

　　Pavel主动跪坐在Sulu面前，抬起臀部，伸出自己的两只手指撑开后穴。“你想要多少次都可以。”

　　当Sulu再次抬起Pavel的腿，深深进入他的身体开始用力操他的时候，Pavel窒息了。哨兵被强制封闭的感知觉瞬间铺张，将Pavel看不到的地方具象成画面，投射在他的脑海中：Pavel不仅能“看到”阴茎挤开肠壁直入的动作，他还能“看到”迅速被自己体内温度暖热的裹在龟头上的润滑剂，还有他的皱褶被推开填满，像有一只手打开层层叠叠的花瓣，在缝隙中滴满晶莹的露珠。

　　结合热的温度加速粒子运动，让哨兵继续延伸到向导的皮肤上，再顺着毛孔和对方融合成一体——Pavel“触摸”着Sulu下巴上没有剃干净的胡须，“轻嗅”过像黑蝴蝶翅膀的睫毛，“聆听”荷尔蒙作用下越发强劲的心跳。Sulu磨平的指甲抠进Pavel的大腿，直觉似的捏住敏感点。

　　一滴透明的汗珠顺着Hikaru Sulu的肩胛骨流过腰窝，悄无声息地隐没在他的股缝之间，Pavel几分钟前射在Sulu体内的精液挤出后穴，顺着他干练的大腿滴落在地上。

　　Pavel不由自主地射了出来，虽然他们两人谁都没有触摸Pavel的阴茎。

　　这只是第一次。

　　

　　Pavel不记得那天晚上Sulu翻来覆去地将他操了多少次，用了多少种方式。Sulu在沙发上从Pavel的背后进入，阴囊拍打在他的臀瓣上。接着他们滚到地毯上，Pavel跨在Sulu身上一口气坐下，不知廉耻地扭动腰胯，同时攀上Sulu的嘴唇索取湿润的吻，如饥似渴地交换彼此口中的唾液。

　　当他们终于滚到床上时，Sulu架着Chekov的双腿，打桩一样疯狂抽插，每一次带出几寸深红的软肉，再推向最深。即使Chekov已经没有力气叫喊呻吟，他粗重喘息着将腰部往上抬，巴不得Sulu钻得更深。身为哨兵绝妙的感官系统甚至都没让他记住Sulu的阴茎充盈在他体内的膨胀感，因为从未记住，所以每一次的进入都是那么新鲜，每一次都能重新唤起大脑皮层的刺激。

　　他的口水滴落在毛绒领子上，滑到下巴，又溜到胸口，停在早已被搓红变硬的乳头上，停在锁骨一深一浅的两个深红吻痕上。那充满生机的绿湖好像被丢进一颗石子，掀起铺天盖地的水花，粘在湿润的睫毛上，轻轻一眨顺着脸颊打湿身下的床单。

　　Sulu爱死了Pavel被自己操开的后穴，他不需要再次润滑，里面填满的精液滑溜溜地邀请他的进入。他倾身抱着柔软得像热蜂蜜土豆泥一样的Pavel，呢喃着按过他依然冰凉如铁的人工脊椎，像狼叼着猎物一样咬着Pavel后颈的星星刺青。

　　Pavel Chekov有一串冰凉的，毫无人情味的人造脊椎骨，似乎医生想让它看起来没有那么糟——于是在金属材料和颈部皮肤连接处纹了一颗黑色的星星。当Sulu的犬牙刺过纹身边缘时，怀里的小哨兵嘤咛着想要挣脱，可本能的欲望又把自己的臀往后送，让身后人的分身碾压深穴的敏感点。

　　他们的最后一发在Sulu家的落地窗前，Pavel只剩下双手抱紧Sulu的力气，像依偎在Sulu怀中懒散的孩童。向导将他靠在玻璃窗上，不着急抽插深入Pavel后穴的阴茎。Sulu只是细腻咬着对方的耳朵，同时用手指摩擦揉捏挤满阴茎的穴口，透明的肠液混着润滑剂以及前几次的精液满溢出来，冰凉地流过大腿，黏在玻璃窗上，被外面的橙色灯光照得透亮。

　　哨兵哼哼着往向导怀里埋得更深，又吞下一寸阳具，解脱似的向后仰头，将后背的人造脊椎与玻璃贴的紧密。他按住Sulu准备摆动的腰，小心地说：“别动……让我含一会。”

　　“你累了，我们就结束。”Sulu感到Pavel体温逐渐下降，和玻璃紧贴的部分开始发凉。对方摇摇头说：“我喜欢被你塞满。”他攥紧Sulu的黑色短发，像是他们彼此拥有的最后一夜。

　　哨兵在不由自主的痉挛和收紧后穴软肉后精疲力尽，而向导也架不住收缩释放在对方身体里。Pavel半哆嗦半强硬地抱着Sulu，一边安静地在Sulu肩膀留下吻痕，一边任凭对方清洗身体内外。

　　“最后……”Chekov的眼皮已经完全耷拉下来了，小拇指却还在抠紧Sulu的手指。他歪在单人床上深呼吸好几次，剩下几根手指还是攀上对方手心，“我的精神图景……要交给你……”

　　“我已经几乎想不起来它以前的样子了……那儿也许是一片金色的白桦林……但是现在不是了。”Chekov忍住再次流泪，狠狠抽了一下鼻子勉强露出微笑。

　　“不管怎样我都会小心看护它。”向导闭上眼睛，再次睁开时落在一片呼啸风雪的平原上。Sulu勉强看清平原上枯败的白桦树，歪歪斜斜像一排被吊死风干的尸体。

　　远方有一个隐隐约约晃动的光点，好像随时随地都会被风暴卷走。

　　“我的一切都给你了，Hikaru。”

　　Pavel安静地合上睡眼。

　　

　　Sulu发现自己悬在半空中，脚下是漫无边际的纯白。这肯定是Pavel的精神图景，他想着，随手接住了一片落到肩上的雪花。他迷茫又不敢相信地低头，环顾四方，所有的白雪散开又汇聚，从他眼前飘过，或者落在Sulu的鼻尖上，无一例外的都被写上向导的名字。

　　有的字迹像小虫子歪歪扭扭蜷缩在皱巴巴的雪片上；有的字迹像刀割一样张扬，似乎有人在濒死之际用尽所有力气写下。Sulu甚至发现了一片写着俄文的雪花，晃悠着飘到肩膀。他并不认识俄文，但是他肯定上面写的是“Hikaru Sulu”.

　　：我要改造这儿，你敢信吗Polaris每天都睡在雪坑里：Yuki愤愤不平地站在雪地里，她一半的黑色腿都被白雪掩埋。

　　Sulu打了一个哈欠，他也累了，“你加油，修补的时间里Polaris怎么办？”

　　：让他去你那儿，我想你那个华而不实的草堆里肯定有能让他睡的地方：

　　“那是我的温室，Yuki，把你的窝给他。”

　　Yuki没有回答，哼了一声跑向远处的林子。

　　Sulu把Pavel安置在单人床上，依依不舍地捏捏青年脸上的雀斑，把棕熊抱在肩上说：“嘿兄弟，我来给你换个地方怎么样？”

　　：好……Hikaru：

　　“Yuki喜欢在水池的睡莲旁边，你喜欢什么植物，小家伙？”

　　：白桦树：棕熊抱紧Sulu的裤脚站在向导绿油油的精神图景里，：Pavel以前……有一片金色白桦林：它极小声地说完，继而痛苦地捂住眼睛。

　　肯定很漂亮。Sulu喉咙干燥地没能说出这句话，他蹲下来对Polaris说“抱歉，我这儿并不能长白桦树，但是你可以试试其他的，白色的植物……铃兰？”

　　Polaris的眼前出现一小堆白色小花，围绕在毛绒绒的绿色草块上，像一个小窝。

　　“在Yuki的维修期里你可以留在这……”Sulu说完前棕熊就连滚带爬地扑进去，它咯咯笑着拍碎铃兰的花瓣，白色的碎屑掉在深色皮毛之间，像雪花一样引人注目。

　　：我喜欢Yuki，也喜欢你：Polaris毫不吝啬赞美地在Sulu的鼻尖亲了一下，：谢谢你，这是我替Pavel说的：

　　Sulu关上温室的门，抬脚迈出一步陷入雪地中，他终于找到了一位愿意和他结合的哨兵，尽管未来可能会很难——

　　他看着Yuki前所未有这样兴奋专注地拖着一根长木条，有序地摆成一堆——

　　管他的。

　　

　　“我们像其他所有哨兵和向导一样结合，将精神图景链接到一起，就这样，你期待听到的恋爱故事。”

　　“我还以为会有什么更劲爆的东西。”吉姆的喉咙深处冒出几个酒嗝，他继续用手搓着被夜风吹红的鼻子。

　　“其实挺无聊的，我还特地跳过了修补精神屏障那部分，你听了绝对会睡着。”Sulu诚恳地说。

　　“就算有更劲爆的东西你觉得他——会告诉我们吗？jimboy？”

　　“嘿你醒了！还好吗老骨头？”医生从桌子上支起身子，靠在Kirk身上倒出一个大大的懒腰。

　　“不好，非常不——他妈的Hikaru Sulu你到底给我喝了什么东西。”

　　“威士忌兑朗姆。”Sulu端起自己给自己调的鸡尾酒狡黠地笑着：“味道不错。”

　　“下个月我会回敬你一杯伏特加兑芹菜汁。”麦考伊看到穿着黑白中式旗袍的服务生女孩，打了个响指说：“账单都算在Scotty上。”

　　女孩的嘴角抽搐一下，头顶白色的铝箔花也跟着不安抖动一下，她询问似的看向“似乎是三人中唯一的正经人”，Hikaru Sulu熟练地地摸走Kirk的钱包丢到服务员的托盘上。

　　

　　Sulu的耳机中传来Chekov的声音：“karu?我看到你不在家。”他接通了Chekov的视频电话连上便携平板，对方脆生生的声音从扬声器播放出来。

　　“还在小聚会，你要来吗？”俄罗斯青年的一张大脸突然拍在画面上，一阵杂乱匆忙的影像后Sulu看到摊在自家沙发上的Polaris，墙角靠着Chekov的黑色网球包，凸显出一杆长枪的形状。“不——了，我刚回来，准备洗澡。”Chekov踢踢踏踏的脚步声从卧室传到厨房又回到卧室，他从沙发经过的时候还顺手搓了一把棕熊疲惫的小脸蛋。“Polaris累了。”

　　Sulu看到Polaris鼻子上冒出的瞌睡泡忍不住笑出来，他知道累的不仅是哨兵的精神动物，哨兵本人肯定也无精打采。那头的便携平板被Chekov移到冲着卧室的方向，青年迅速从脏衣服里钻出来，光腿光脚又扑到镜头前面，晃着一头卷毛满脸严肃地对Sulu说：“我洗完澡要喝酒。”

　　“我不想明天早上把一个臭烘烘的醉鬼从床上拖起来上班。”

　　“一瓶伏特加。”Chekov一边脱掉贴身背心一边说。

　　“Scotty这儿没货。”

　　“威士忌也行。”

　　“不——”

　　“就一瓶酒你抠门个什么啊Hikaru！”Kirk也凑到Sulu旁边，朝着镜头里的Chekov喊，“酒算我请的！让他给你带回去！等会，我的钱包呢？！”旁边的Sulu已经挡上屏幕不让Kirk继续看下去，因为他家小哨兵在家从来就不好好穿衣服。

　　Chekov的笑声隔着淋浴声传来，Sulu摇摇头关掉视频通话，一转头佯装生气拎起Kirk的耳朵：“Jim，我的Pavel要被你宠坏了。”

　　“不止我，还有Scotty。”Kirk理直气壮地反驳，不知什么时候他的钱包出现在桌子上。

　　“哈？”

　　“你难道不知道Chekov最近几笔高价脏活都是Scotty那边的情报网流出来的？”

　　“我还奇怪他哪儿来的钱换新枪托，那可是地下市场上的最新款。”McCoy露出一副“我特别懂”的表情看着Sulu。

　　“Leonard你什么时候开始对枪械了解颇深了？”

　　“别看我，提货的是Uhura。”

　　本来只想把Kirk捶一拳的Sulu哀嚎一声倒在椅子上，他的周围立刻爆炸出此起彼伏的笑声。

　　

　A,C　END

　　


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　//start a transaction

　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode = "Lost:CyberneticsCity"

　　loadList = [

　　              {"spot" : "B2" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: B2(-139, 51, 2060)

　　 **He:llo □Darkn:ess my……**

Chekov闪过醉醺醺的西班牙人，露出半个圆润胸脯的蓝皮肤酒保，还有裹着粉色雨衣的街头艺术家，最后他站在亮紫色的玻璃门前咽口口水。他犹豫了几秒，但还是点击悬浮荧光屏的“空闲”按钮。

　　抹着惨白粉底的日本女孩打开门，点染樱桃红的双唇勾出职业性微笑，她侧身显出身后凌乱的床铺，轻快地说：“五十美元一小时，甜心。”

　　Chekov拿出自己的ID卡在她银色的手心刷了一下，轻快的“确认支付”后女孩褪掉聊胜于无的外衣盘腿坐在床上，挑起一边眉毛有些气恼地询问Chekov：“你到底来不来？我后面还有二十个客人。”

　　“我想和你聊聊天，其实。”他挠挠头坐在床边，明显无视了女孩舒展腰肢和伸向他裤腰带的手。“比如，你叫什么？早餐吃了……”性爱机器人翻了个白眼，右手漂亮的红指甲抵上Chekov干瘪的嘴唇，左手掏出他疲软的分身含入口中。

　　“你真奇怪，男孩，其他人从来不提问。”

　　

　　 **Oldd□dd□ddd……**

紧接着Chekov被人从浆糊一样的空气里拽出来，置身于七盏无影灯下。金属细针从管套里被拔出来，滋滋喷上酒精，顺着他后颈的凹陷扎了进去。

　　但是这一点都不疼，Chekov甚至没有想对此作出反应。他的右手舒适地摆在人造皮座椅上，轻微弯曲中间有一个空洞。Polaris的尖叫离他很远——穿着绿色无菌手术服戴口罩的医生像拎小鸡一样拎起它后脖颈，丢进缠满金属丝的神经屏蔽笼。

　　他想抬起手指，却发现十指都像被灌满铅，慢慢地陷入柔软的座椅里面。

　　准确地说他整个人都在塌陷，塌成软弱如泥的，辨别不出来形状的物质，渗进惨白的座椅里面。

　　

　　 **frEiDNnd**

沙沙沙。

　　“请你描述一下你的精神图景，Chekov先生。”

　　“金色，是你能想象到的最明亮和透彻的金色。”

　　“它是什么？金色的沙漠？湖水？”

　　沙沙沙

　　“树林，很大很大，我看不见边界。”

　　“是什么树？橡树？枫树？”

　　沙沙沙

　　“白桦树，下着雪。”

　　“是下着金色雪的白桦树林吗？”

　　沙沙沙

　　“不……是金色的白桦林，和白色的雪……”

　　沙沙沙

　　Chekov转过头，发现他和手拿写字板的女人站在金色的白桦林中，轻飘飘的雪花几乎要淹没他们的脚背。

　　“为什么你会在我的精神图景里，你是谁？我从未邀请你进来过。”他问。

　　“哦亲爱的哨兵，我们都在里面，谢谢你漂亮的白桦林。”她微笑着回答，同时停下了手里发出沙沙声，不停记录的圆珠笔，并指了指周围一圈穿着绿色手术服的医生。他们有的人小心翼翼地揭掉一块树皮，放进塑料管并加入福尔马林；有的人捡起地上的金色叶子，透过光线剥离叶肉的部分，留下光秃秃的，像神经丛一样的叶脉。

　　“你们在干什么。”Chekov听见自己这样问，紧接着他被铺天盖地的血红色淹没，一群站在高处的人倾倒手里的红色油漆罐子，让刺眼的洪流顺着雪坡滚下，雪崩一样吞噬目之所及的一切。

　　金色白桦树的叶子在瞬间凋零了。

　　 **I aM HerE to**

铁色的人造骨骼在惊悚的摩擦声中变形，像从后背张开的金属翅膀，又像两把锋利不成比例的剪刀。它嘎吱嘎吱转动着，将最锋利的羽毛刺入Chekov的后背。浓稠的墨汁从Chekov的背部弥漫出来，随着清脆的咔擦声，他感到直戳五脏六腑的冰冷将整个人体对半分开。黑色的液体涌入他张开无声呐喊的嘴巴，耳朵，鼻孔，眼角，和身上的每一个毛孔。Pavel Chekov奋力地想要呼吸，那些黑色稠液像沥青一样，黏糊糊地粘住他的鼻腔粘膜，缓慢地流进气管，顺着细小树枝一样的支气管渗进毛细气管，将鲜活的肺填充密不透风的黑色。

　　他隐约听到了水滴啪嗒落在地面的声音，和着纯净蛋白质的味道回荡在空寂无人的蛋白质农场中。而他很清楚地知道，那是从他身体里流出来的血。

　　Pavel Chekov要死了。

　　 **TaLK WITH YOU AGAIN**

“不要……死……”Chekov对自己低喃，他鼓起全身的力量仰起头，双手抓紧一切他能摸到的东西。他很清楚这只是一个连环噩梦：他不会再次失去五感，不会掉入黑洞，不会死，因为Sulu紧紧地靠在身边，他是拥有向导的哨兵——

　　Pavel蜷缩成一个虫蛹，双手抠紧床单剧烈颤抖，眼前的黑暗被撕裂，清新流动的空气注入混沌的空间，一豆蓝青色的灯光不停地在他眼皮前跳跃。在抓烂身子底下的第三套新床单之前哨兵挣脱了出来，尽管Chekov睡前只穿了睡裤，他仍然像刚淋浴完一样浑身是水。他不敢用力翻动身体，好像轻微一动身后的人造脊椎就会变形成张牙舞爪的某种机器，再次撕裂柔软的皮肤。因此他僵硬地朝床铺中间摊开了手掌，在无法聚焦的余光中看到一只略深色的手——和他十指相扣。

　　“深呼吸，Pav，睁眼……”Sulu饱含睡意却毫无顺序的词语蹭过Chekov的耳朵，清澈地钻进他灼热的大脑。向导根本不介意Chekov身上黏黏糊糊的汗液，简单粗暴地按住卷发往自己怀里送，嘴里又喃喃说了几句梦话。

　　Pavel终于能看清眼前的Sulu，他依然闭眼睡着，好像刚刚伸手相扣只是向导的本能。而支起半个身子的哨兵终于认清了方才视野中的蓝青色，原来是床头柜上的时钟，安稳地写着03:01。Sulu的手悉悉索索地从被子下钻出来，按着Pavel的头往自己怀里送，虽然和Sulu结合快一年后向导“安抚哨兵”技巧仍然没有任何长进，但这比“塔”的待遇好太多了。

　　曾经的Chekov也有数不清的噩梦，每次等待他的只有医生粗暴塞进嘴里的镇定剂和安眠药，以及醒来后总有人拿着小板子逼问梦境的内容，刷刷记录后存入档案袋。

　　而Sulu从来不会问。

　　Pavel任凭Sulu以抱泰迪熊的姿势抱着自己，呼吸了两三次握拳又摊开，他活动着后背并没有任何异样感，人造脊椎和皮肤完美服帖，空调送出的热风徐徐吹过金属与皮肤相连最敏感的地方，舒服得让人缩起脚趾，同时也没有传来“生物配件校正失败”的提示女声。

　　只是一个梦境，Pavel Chekov，那只是一个梦。

　　在他重新睡过去之前，抑制不住地想起梦境最后越来越大，像投影片一样投射在他的视网膜上的字体“I am here to talk you……again？”Pavel也跟着轻声念了出来，低沉的嗓音滑过Sulu一高一低的呼噜声，轻巧地拨动记忆深处的某根琴弦。

　　“我要回去看看，Hikaru。”尽管Pavel觉得对睡梦中的Sulu说话有些可笑，但他还是顺从本心地轻声说着，枕头另一侧的黑发青年哼一声好像是回答“同意”，又往毯子下面埋几寸。

　　

　　Pavel所说的“回去”实际上是他模糊记忆中的步行街，位于约克城中心的第五大街，直通田德隆区域。虽然“塔”的医生们没有向他坦白，但是通过后来和Enterprise众人的交谈，Pavel很确定自己被删除了大量记忆。有人希望他只记得自己从病房中醒来，希望他认清自己只是一个人造脊椎实验的志愿者，希望他不要有什么奇奇怪怪的，想要逃跑，想要探索过去的念头。

　　然而Hikaru Sulu就在8个月前的混乱中“恰好”把哨兵带了出来，在哨兵还懵懵懂懂的时候将他推进约克城，束手无措地从零开始新世界的生活。感谢两年间迅速发展的网络搜索系统；如雨后春笋般冒出的新电子产品；还有Enterprise众人的“耐心”引导，Pavel在两周后习惯了顶着Scotty为他捏造的假身份通过自助超市瞳孔扫描买上双人份合成可口可乐，也熟络使用实景导航穿梭在约克城的大街小巷。

　　“第五大街共有两家中餐馆，一家药店，五家酒吧，其中24-30号店铺正在进行翻新维修……”清脆的电子导航声音从Pavel的耳机中传来，他恰好走到24号店门口。三个灰扑扑穿着荧光橙色背心的工程机器人击碎展示着洋娃娃的橱窗，一用力掰下喷漆嫩粉色蕾丝花边的小招牌，断开的灯管流出混着闪亮碎片的液体，粘在工程机器人身上又可笑又刺目。

　　 “2059年6月，约克城哨兵向导中心‘塔’，因不明原因遭受袭击，一周后此地段被SCM基金会买下，‘塔’的旧址建成约克城最大的夜总会Elysion……”

　　“吵死了。”Pavel按上关闭键，戛然而止的导航声让他觉得非常平静。

　　Chekov今天穿的很少，透明雨衣下只有单层黑色短袖和运动裤。翘在雨衣兜帽外面的刘海湿漉漉地搭在额头上，粘成不规则的几缕。周围交叠变幻的光彩在他身上，顺着雨滴流进衣服的褶皱里，堆成一小滩金色和红色的光斑。三个叽叽喳喳的少年从Chekov身边挤过，他们很用力地撞上了Chekov的胳膊，机械触感砸得人生疼。哨兵瞪了一眼三个右脸画满紫色纹身的年轻人，再转过头时街边铺子的霓虹灯又变了颜色。

　　两个互相推揉的女人从绿色招牌的药店里走出来，说着Chekov不懂的外语；五家酒吧争相亮起夺目的霓虹灯招牌，投出全息影像，或者派出光鲜亮丽的机器人小姐走上街头，招揽匆匆路过的行人。

　　他感到有一股强大的力量拽着他继续前进，甚至走过每个橱窗时大脑都会精准敲出“不是这家”的信号，爵士乐和电子音都不能契合他梦中的声音。那是一个纯粹的女声，不是通过虚拟偶像传达的声音，也不是机器人。一定是一个人类，和他年龄相仿的女性，她并不富裕，穿着红色的百褶短裙和条纹筒袜，戴着三个金属戒指的手握着话筒，嘴唇贴得和麦克风极近，粘上两片蓝紫色的口红——

　　Chekov停在35号店铺外面，怔怔地望向酒吧内握着麦克风的双马尾女孩。

　　“Hello darkness, my old friend，I've come to talk with you again”

　　酒吧内座无虚席，她俏皮地翘起涂着蓝紫色口红的嘴角，轻声吐出悠扬的音调。包裹条纹筒袜的小腿搭在高脚凳上，在红色百褶裙的边缘下露出一片好看的白色皮肤。

　　即使没有人“告诉”Chekov，他却清晰地知道这个酒吧歌手名字叫安娜，只在周二晚上上台唱歌。她管Chekov叫“帕沙”，而Chekov每次都坐在第一排，点上两杯鸡尾酒，在其中一杯下面塞五十美元小费。

　　——那是什么时候的事情。

　　Chekov站得离店铺更近了，他想起安娜右手戴着三个很酷的金属戒指，安娜约他看电影，而哨兵因为翘半天班被“塔”扣工资。安娜和Chekov坐在674层大楼的天台，喝完一瓶啤酒直接丢下楼，在交通警察无感情的督查声中落荒而逃。

　　——那是Pavel Chekov还是正常的哨兵。

　　安娜抛起夹克外套，天鹅似的光滑脖颈骄傲扬起，站在猛烈的风中大喊“我要成为一名歌手。”，Chekov也迎着风张大嘴，努力叫喊——

　　记忆突然断裂，安娜的脸上碎裂掉下一块块白色的立方体，合着他们脚下的建筑物一起塌缩成辨别不清的混合物。

　　哨兵紧张地吸气，他的手已经放在酒吧门上，只要稍微用力就打开门，见到曾经的朋友，问问她过去的事情，再说一声“你好”——

　　台上歌手朝右边转身，亲切地朝台下粉丝打招呼，而Chekov看到了她脖子上银色的人造声带。

　　像他自己的人造脊椎那样冷冰冰的，毫无生机的，闪着金属光泽的东西。

　　他的手触电般地回缩，脚不由自主地往后退了一步，哨兵捂住嘴没有出声，瞪大眼睛看着安娜骄傲地扬起脖颈，看着炫目灯光将人造声带染成紫色和亮红色，看着金属和皮肤相连的地方擦出细微的，密密匝匝的活动声音。

　　Chekov从酒吧门口落荒而逃，大口喘气靠在街边的墙上。站街女郎亲切地抚上青年的肩膀，柔声问道“我能帮你些什么，先生？”，粉色嘴唇一张一合，像要两片要吞掉Pavel的夸张蝴蝶结。哨兵猛地推开她，结结巴巴地说“我不需要”，回头时恰好对上35号店铺中安娜的目光，一如既往地温和。粉丝们为一曲终了的安娜喝彩，往小舞台上抛出人造红玫瑰，她快乐地笑着，手放在胸前向人们致意。

　　只有Pavel Chekov一点都笑不出来，迷茫地站在街边，仰起头任凭细碎轻盈的雨点落进他的眼睛里面，酸痛得不停眨眼。他有些急躁地环顾四周，想找到一个能交谈的人。推销KanKoo公司新品机械手臂的全息投影绕在Pavel周围，投影叽叽喳喳地宣传机械手臂的灵活性，三年保修，无需润滑。哨兵匆匆穿过投影，企图读出广告牌上写的文字，辨别来往行人脸上的表情，或是认出不远处的几栋黑色高楼的所属，然而Chekov足足盯了五分钟发现自己仍然不知道自己身处何处。

　　他向整个世界发问，却得不到回答。

　　“Pavel！”

　　Chekov猛地回头，在还未看清声音的主人之前一只手先握紧他的手心，而声音的主人喘了两口气笑起来，三步并作两步跨到Pavel身边。

　　Sulu光的手暖洋洋的，干燥又光滑，细密地可以他眨了眨眼睛轻快地说：“我刚下班，回家吗？”

　　“我……”Sulu脸上投射着城市的灯光，圆点和条带不停换着颜色落他的脸颊，耳朵，眉毛，眼窝上，毫无保留地照出下巴上残留的胡渣，鼻梁侧面冒出的粉刺。Pavel举起手，用大拇指轻轻按上Sulu右眼的眼罩，接着长长地呼出一口如获重负的吐气。“回家吧。”

　　不明就里的Sulu连忙拿出手里的袋子，往对方怀里塞了一杯便利店的自助咖啡，升腾白色雾气扑在Chekov的脸上，被他的吐气吹散在空气里。“呃，你想多转一会吗？或者我们可以在这附近找个餐厅……”

　　“没意思，走吧。”他捧着咖啡抿了一小口，Pavel的眉毛轻微一抬，埋怨地望向Sulu：“你没加糖。”

　　“拿错了，这个是你的。”Sulu迅速把自己手里的还给他，钻到车里融入万千车流。Chekov双脚踩在座位上，不像往常一样热切地贴在车窗上远眺，他的眼神几乎要把咖啡盖子盯出一个洞。

　　哨兵也说不出看到酒吧歌手安娜换上人造声带有什么不好，但同时他也不觉得人造声带看起来很棒，或者很酷。Pavel喝了一小口咖啡，双脚踩在坐垫上耷拉着头——他只是有些失望。

　　可Pavel自己也说不出在失望些什么。

　　

　　再读不懂空气的人也能看出Pavel的低落，更何况Hikaru Sulu还是他的向导。哨兵在街上触摸他受伤后痊愈的眼睛，又盯着Sulu的脸看好一会……车厢内安静许久，Sulu挂挡停在红灯前说：“其实你也不希望我安上一只人造眼睛，对吧。”

　　“……嗯。我不能说那样不好，Hikaru，我只是不希望。”

　　没有人能解释我的疑惑，我也想知道为什么我‘不希望’——你安上一只人造眼睛。Pavel没有说出后面的一句话，因为明明是自己尚未解决的，没有答案的问题，抛给Sulu必定也是无解。

　　“不是所有问题都会有一个确切的答案。”他们的车开到了东区的停车场，Sulu熄火关上车窗继续说：“这里是约克城，你知道的。”

　　Pavel也从车子里钻出来，满意地吸了一口熟悉的汗味、尼古丁味还有廉价脂粉。他转过身挡在Sulu面前狡黠地说：“因为这是一个真实的城市。”

　　Sulu叹了口气回复：“我可从没这么说过。”

　　“哦当然不是你，呆板的Hikaru，是一个比你浪漫得多的机器人告诉我的。”

　　“Spock？老实说我觉得它并不像一个机器人，他太富有感——”Sulu的话有一半卡在喉咙里，因为他在街口看到了眼熟的黑色齐刘海男性机器人，正朝他们投来刻板的视线。

　　“谢谢你的夸奖，Sulu。我是来带一个口信的。”Spock银色的脸上淌着雨水，顺着脖子流进衣服里，而它一点都没有因此困扰。

　　“Jim和医生不在？”Chekov好奇地约过Sulu的肩头看向机器人手里摆弄的屏幕，上面尽是他看不懂的外语。Spock冷静地偏头10度，看向一家灯红酒绿的小酒吧。门口贴着一张大字：“机器人禁止入内。”

　　“来吧，兄弟，我家很欢迎机器人。”Sulu招招手对它发出邀请，

　　寂静像癌细胞一样在空气中疯长，越来越大的雨点砸在停车场，将路上毫无防备的人群冲乱。当他们刚进家门时Spock精准对Pavel说：“在你的记忆里响起，还有你今天傍晚在酒吧听到的那首歌叫《Sound of silence》。”

　　“原来如此……你怎么知道——？！”

　　“我是‘哨兵与向导友好型机器人’，Chekov先生。从你的表情来看Sulu和其他人并没有告诉过你这件事。”Spock平静地注视着Pavel，黑色眼球的中心扩展又收缩，显出一圈只会出现在机器人身上的青色圆轮。

　　Pavel当然不知道机器人还有这种“特殊功能”，他有瞪大眼睛像打量一个怪物一样上下扫视Spock：“你可以……读心，读到我们的情绪？像个真正的向导一样？等等，这么说其实你，也算哨兵或者向导……”

　　“如果它真的算是的话它就不会被酒吧拒之门外了。”Sulu轻声说着拦上Pavel的肩膀，看到Spock冷淡的眼神补充一句“无意冒犯”。而机器人也没有露出被冒犯的情绪，礼貌地接过Sulu丢来的一条干毛巾。

　　Sulu一屁股坐进瘫软的豆袋沙发里，抬抬下巴朝Spock问：“什么口信需要你亲自来说？干活的话Jim直接发消息就行。”

　　“实际上是McCoy要求我亲自来一趟，下一次任务可能需要Pavel Chekov参与。”Spock朝沙发上的哨兵伸出手，掌心变化成一块黑色的液晶识别板。“请将手放在这里，需要对你们进行情绪与感官检测。”

　　“酷……自带检测版。我以为这东西只有‘塔’的检测室有。”Pavel好奇地将手放上去，酥麻的电流顺着指尖传进哨兵的身体。他感受到了一股极其冷静的精神链接，而Spock的手臂流动起青色的电路荧光。

　　“需要Pavel，还需要情绪检测，Jim又接了什么大单子？”漫不经心的Sulu翘起腿，眼睛没离开面前悬浮屏的实时新闻。

　　检测板亮起绿灯后Spock低声对Pavel说谢谢，同时对Sulu伸出黑色屏幕。“潜入SCM基金会。”他无情绪的合成声音说。

 

B2 END


	7. Chapter 7

//start a transaction  
  
　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode = "Lost:CyberneticsCity"  
  
　　loadList = [  
  
　　 {"spot" : "C" : "./unknown"}  
  
　　  
  
　　Spot: C(0, 0, 2060)  
  
　　  
  
　 _ **词条1071：凋亡**_  
  
 _ **如同正常人类一样，哨兵和向导也会凋亡，而他们的凋亡分为肉体凋亡和精神凋亡。当一个哨兵或向导的身体机能停止，被称为肉体凋亡。但其精神动物的凋亡与肉体凋亡并没有必然联系。当哨兵或向导肉体凋亡后，精神动物会凋亡消失（凋亡形态包括破碎、肢解、化灰等）。除此之外，精神疾病的恶化和精神攻击也可以直接使精神动物凋亡，但哨兵或向导本体并不一定凋亡。**_  
  
　　  
  
　　Enterprise一行人回到Scotty酒吧时已经过了打烊时间，除去头上扎白色锡纸花的黑色旗袍女孩在收走最后一张铁桌上的蓝色杯子，只有三个圆柱形的小机器人孤独清扫地板上残留的垃圾。走在最前面的Uhura径直走到吧台后面拿出六个杯子，往其中五个里倒进威士忌，最后一杯倒入透明的伏特加，又从柜台下面拿出一瓶“哨兵专用镇定片”。她刚从瓶子里夹出半片白色药片，酒吧门再次被重重推开，一高一矮两个人分别走了进来。  
  
　　药片掉进酒杯里腾起一小股泡沫，升腾到酒面上又化为平静，方酒杯看上去与平常无异。为首的Kirk走得一如平常，靠在吧台上拿起一杯威士忌同时将伏特加递给后面的Chekov。但Chekov的脚步踩得很重，几乎每一脚都要把地板踩出一个坑。他没有接过Kirk手里的酒杯，半低着头朝干净的吧台看着，让人看不起他的表情。  
  
　　“庆祝任务完成，喝一杯，Pavel。”Kirk又把伏特加往他眼前递了几寸，但Chekov依然侧头盯着投影星空的吧台上几滴溅出的酒水，慢慢转过头向后扭了一下脖子，抬起下巴直视Kirk疲惫的蓝眼睛。  
  
　　哨兵的眼睛比打烊的酒吧还要安静，瞳孔里面仿佛沉了几个世纪的蓝绿色熔岩，在波澜不惊的平面下翻滚冒泡。“任务完成。”Chekov略低的哑嗓咀嚼Kirk说的几个字，他闭上眼睛再睁开，此时Kirk的脸上几乎要绽开一个“Bravo”的笑容。  
  
　　装着伏特加的杯子被Kirk无法捕捉的动作抽走，手掌的空虚感刚传到大脑皮层，“砰”的合成玻璃碎裂声就炸开在身后。  
  
　　“我很抱歉，第一次任务就让你看到了人员死伤。”Kirk闭上眼睛尽量不去看后面摔成八瓣的玻璃杯，乖乖，那可是子弹都打不碎的合成玻璃！  
  
　　“他只是个孩子，我们本有机会可以去救他。”  
  
　　“他不在我们的任务范围内！我们的任务是盗取SCM基金会的计划……”  
  
　　Chekov往前站了一步，两个人的距离近得Kirk能看到对方肩头被两片玻璃碎渣划开的线头。“你是一个普通人，James T Kirk。”Chekov的声音依然很平静。  
  
　　“是的，我看不到你们的精神动物，我听不到它消失时撕心裂肺的声音，但是这不代表我没有心！”Kirk重重地把威士忌拍在吧台上，三个清扫机器人瞬间溜向沙发后面躲起来。  
  
　　“你以为我的心不会痛吗Pavel Chekov！”比Pavel整整高出半头的Kirk压倒性地站在他面前，往前一迈让两人几乎贴在一起，唾沫星子溅到Pavel的脸上。  
  
　　时间在刹那间停止了一秒。  
  
　　下一秒一股强有力的重压将Kirk压在身后的储物架上，各色的酒瓶稀里哗啦地砸在Kirk的脸上，混着成深棕色的刺鼻酒精味瞬间浸透他的整个身体。他的喉咙被一双手（不如说是一对猛兽的爪子）捏紧，稀薄的氧气中Kirk辨认面前的人。马力全开的哨兵确实在此时已经不能被称为“人”——Pavel的双脚踩在Kirk的肩膀上，十指硬得像钢筋钳住对方的脖子。  
  
　　沉了几个世纪的蓝绿色熔岩在瞬间喷发出来，烧起哨兵浑身力气，从各个感官和毛孔发泄他的愤怒和不满。而他的声音听起来仍然没有什么感情，只是句尾音调带起支离破碎的悲痛和绝望，像是某种野兽的喊叫。“你感受不到，Kirk，你根本什么都不懂——”Chekov的双脚加重蹬踩，右手攥得如同铁块，一下接着一下打在Kirk的脸上，而金发青年连抬起手保护自己都做不到。  
  
　　“停下，Pavel。”  
  
　　Kirk在快要晕阙前看到一只黑狼从门口冲进，像炮弹一样砸在Polaris身上，四肢踩住小熊的四肢，张开血盆大口咬住它的喉咙。钳制在Kirk脖子上的手赫然松开，肩膀也不再被压制，他脱力一样瘫倒在墙边，大喘几口气看到Sulu光站在他的面前。他的右手掐着Pavel的下巴将他举高，无论Chekov怎样挣扎都无法逃脱。Kirk看不清Sulu的表情，但是他觉得一股重压围绕在哨兵和向导周围，让他本能想要逃离。  
  
　　“放……放开我——！”Chekov咬字不清的声音从唇间挤出，压在棕熊身上的爪子已经陷到地板上，拉出几条滋啦作响的刮痕。Kirk似乎听到了骨头被踩碎的噼啪声，小熊发出一声哭喊想要收成一团，而黑狼根本没有放手的意思。  
  
　　“阿光，你……冷静一下，放开Chekov，你伤到他的精神动物了。”Kirk谨慎地说，不断偷瞄僵持不下的二人。Sulu的明显收紧的后背肌肉缓慢放松，他叹了口气重重地将Pavel摔在沙发上，惯性让单人沙发滑出去好几米，咣当撞上三四把椅子。椅子像飞车漂移一样飞出好几米，像保龄球一样接连撞倒三个圆柱形小机器人，它们短小的机械腿悬在空中扑腾着，半天都翻不过来。  
  
　　接着Sulu跨步到Kirk面前，蹲下的同时他双手抬起Kirk的下巴仔细看了一圈脖子上的红痕，叹了口气说：“对不住了，哥们。”  
  
　　摔倒在沙发上的Chekov咳嗽好几声，手指摸到下巴的时候从指间传上阵阵疼痛。他对着桌子的镜面看到自己狼狈的样子：头发混杂好几种合成洋酒粘成一团，顺着眼皮留下五彩斑斓的痕迹。下巴两侧留下明显的，甚至隐约发青的捏痕，组合构成一只他再熟悉不过的手指形状。站在Polaris身边的黑狼依然警惕地看着它，保持一种随时可以发起进攻的姿势，而小熊艰难地撑起身子，爬到Pavel脚步彻底瘫软不动。Pavel感觉自己的喉咙被无形的手抓紧，Polaris明显有一半的骨头被压碎，左肢的棕色皮毛被掀起了一大片，露出浅色的皮肤，而施暴者是哨兵最信任的——  
  
　　他抬眼朝前方望去，Sulu光正把受伤的Kirk扶到椅子上，手里拿了一袋冰块贴在Kirk青紫的眼圈。  
  
　　Chekov不由分说地跑出酒吧，狠狠撞上最后走进来的McCoy的肩膀。  
  
　　“你们怎么——？”  
  
　　“看看你干的好事，Hikaru Sulu！”Uhura咬牙撂下一句话，单手撑着吧台跳出来，冲出酒吧追上Chekov的脚步。  
  
　　

 

　　Kirk说的没错，他们的任务不包括救一个未成年哨兵。  
  
　　五天前史波克前往Sulu和Chekov家中对两人进行情绪检测，检测通过后第二天他们便聚在Scotty的酒吧暗房，围成一圈的桌子中间投影SCM基金会的全息地图。Kirk扬着指挥棒对照模拟动画的小人指示行动路线，Chekov挺直腰板听得很认真，但是Sulu和McCoy在旁边把Scotty的废电路板和电线折叠成两只小青蛙的四肢，嘀嘀咕咕地按住青蛙屁股一松手，“啪”一声跳到Kirk的肩膀上。  
  
　　在Kirk生气的指挥棒还有三公分捅到Sulu脸上之前，Sulu一脸镇静扬起便携平板上的小程序说：“我们在测试Scotty新的微型侦查系统和配套电子青蛙。”  
  
　　“Jim你的背后上沾了黄色荧光油漆。新款摄像头很清晰嘛。”McCoy指着画面说。  
  
　　“Pavel负责狙击43楼接待处的接待员，Uhura拿走她的工牌并易容……哪儿有油漆？！”Kirk伸手够到后背一抹，擦下来几个油漆点子。“电子青蛙的影像能实时上传到我们共享平台里么，Scotty？可以的话今天带上两只，盯着点死角。”  
  
　　“没问题，Pavel狙击结束从员工通道到西侧楼顶和我们汇合，Uhura进去找到芯片，Sulu盯着走廊，按照我们的情报这个时段没有武装人员经过。”从Scotty背后伸出的四只机械手给其他人递上通讯器。  
  
　　Scotty的情报没错，Enterprise的行动时段确实没有武装人员经过，但是正当Uhura找到芯片轻盈翻到大楼外侧墙壁，Sulu藏匿好接待员的尸体准备离开时，他正好撞上一位戴着束缚装置的哨兵和两个护士。  
  
　　Sulu停顿了一下盯着精神屏蔽头罩下的哨兵看了一会，从体型来看约摸是未成年的少年，而隔着精神屏障Sulu感知不到更多信息。其中一个护士手中拎着玻璃钢丝制成的笼子，笼底躺着奄奄一息的垂耳兔，身上大大小小的伤痕来看它肯定遭受过不小的直接精神力攻击。  
  
　　Scotty的电子青蛙顺着墙壁一蹦一跳来到他所在的走廊，无差别地将周遭所有影像和声音传入Enterprise的共享频道，因此每一位哨兵和向导都看到了和Sulu擦肩而过的三人。  
  
　　“立刻离开那儿，和我们汇合。”McCoy和Kirk同时说。  
  
　　“我来击晕护士，阿光你带着哨兵一起走。”Pavel也紧跟着Kirk的话说，同时还有子弹上膛的声音。  
  
　　Sulu并没有移动，只是眼睛尽量不引人瞩目地看着笼子，并友善地向“同事”打招呼，护士们一转过身他非常艰难地说：“我救不了那个哨兵，精神动物已经濒临凋亡。”  
  
　　“Jim！你想办法和Sulu救那个哨兵！”  
  
　　“离开大楼，Sulu，我们做不到。”  
  
　　好几个人的声音在公共频道里挤成一团，滚动在共享频道上的影像缓慢揭露着无法避免的事实。所有人看到垂耳兔瞬间塌成没有血液流出的碎片，好像冰块被铁锤轻轻敲碎，再被看不见的风吹散，没有留下一丝多余的痕迹。Sulu回头看了一眼，他才注意到护士们正在前往的走廊尽头处赫然挂着“回收站”三字标牌。

 

　　  
  
　　  
  
　　Sulu在满地狼藉中居然找到两瓶凹下一个角的啤酒，他打开一瓶塞到Kirk手里，自己也端着一杯一屁股坐在Kirk身边。酒瓶递到嘴边，而Sulu泄气地把易拉罐放下，双手狠狠地揉乱头发：“关于Pavel袭击你，我真的很抱歉。”  
  
　　“别，兄弟，我还想向你们道歉呢，”尽管Kirk肿了一只眼睛，他还是努力挤了挤露出笑容，送到嘴边的啤酒停顿下来说：“我是普通人，我看不到精神动物。对于精神动物的死亡也无法察觉，我很难完全理解Pavel的感受，但是……”  
  
　　“但是你的内心其实敏感得要死。”Sulu一下捶向Kirk的胸口，露出“我懂你”的表情。“向导也可以读到普通人的情绪流动，任务结束后队里情绪低落的不止有Pavel。就算你是我们的队长，就算你见过无数任务中哨兵向导的死亡……还是会觉得遗憾，对吧。”  
  
　　Kirk没有回答Sulu，他盯着终于在女服务员帮助下翻过身，重新站起来的圆柱形机器人，咽下同样冰凉的酒精后视线移到酒吧的玻璃窗外，自嘲似的笑了一声。“那年我10岁，我目睹的第一例向导死亡，是我哥哥。”


	8. Chapter 8

“Sam是一个很棒的哨兵，就和我爸爸一样。当我还在和酒吧小混混打架的时候Sam已经学会用精神力压制挑事儿的哨兵了。那时候还没有现在形势这么紧张，哨兵向导和普通人一样上学、工作、成家……Sam选择去刚开始建设的约克城。”Kirk将空啤酒瓶放在扶手上，手掌盖上瓶盖向下压，变成一个圆形的扁片。

　　“他和George一起离开了很久，放心不下的妈妈和我去了约克城，然后……事故，意外，随你怎么叫。”第二个扁片被Kirk夹在食指和中指之间，像丢飞镖一样被骤然甩出去，钉在Chekov靠过的沙发软垫上。“至少官方找不出死亡原因，他们就像永远睡着了一样。后来我收到一个小方盒，比巴掌还小。”Kirk把左手摊开在Sulu面前，将手心的伤口、疤痕和老茧都收在拳头里。

　　“真巧，我也10岁。”Sulu轻轻碰了一下Kirk手里的第三瓶罐装啤酒，“是我的妹妹，只是一次普通感冒。”

　　“我读过你的档案，你是10岁觉醒的向导，原来是因为这个事件……等等……”Kirk突然意识到什么，向右退远谨慎地打量Sulu，“Yuki是你的精神动物？！那匹黑狼其实是女性……？这不科学！”

　　Sulu翻了个白眼转身靠在栏杆上，“我从没说过我的精神动物是我妹妹的灵魂之类的奇幻故事，但是她去世后的当天我就觉醒了。”黑狼亲昵地趴在Sulu背上，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔他的脸颊。

　　“精神动物是哨兵向导内心的投射，因此我们也可以塑造它们的形象。”亚裔人捏扁了易拉罐，学着Kirk的样子踩成一个薄片，“你可以理解为，内心同样敏感的Hikaru Sulu小朋友忘不掉妹妹于是索性把它塑造成‘她’。”

　　“所以这样来看我并没有比你坚强多少，Jim。”Sulu自嘲地笑出了声，说完后嘴角还挂着半个微笑。

　　“但是我不得不说，你真的很幸运，Hikaru。”Kirk酸涩地眨了眨眼，“你甚至还有机会再塑造一个它。”他放下按在眼睛上的冰袋，微凉的手伸向低头蹲坐在Sulu身边的精神动物。Kirk的手轻而易举地穿过它的耳朵，就像穿过冰凉无感的空气。“你看起来很沮丧，Yuki？”

　　“不过Hikaru，你真的不去看看你家小哨兵么？”一语简单结尾谈话的Kirk双手抱怀从沙发上直起身，单指往天花板指指，表示有人在酒吧天台。

　　“我没什么——好说的。”向导终于拉下在Kirk面前还能翘起的微笑，双脚踩在沙发垫上手臂耷拉在两个膝盖前端，头垂进胸口让声音听起来很闷。“又精神治疗失败了。我从来就没有成功过一次。”

　　Kirk琢磨着看向保持同样低头姿势的黑狼，她谨慎又懊恼地蹲在Sulu面前，眼睛直直盯着刚才压着小熊的右爪子。“你可以不告诉Pavel过去的那些事情，但是至少应该去道个歉？Yuki踩它的时候我都听到骨头裂开的声音……”

　　Sulu抬起自己掐过Pavel的左手，盯着中指和食指的红印子，再看向同样抬起右爪子的精神动物。Yuki试探又小心翼翼地将肉垫放在Sulu左手里，他们像倒映在镜子里的两个黑色影子。

　　：我们去和Pavel还有Polaris道歉：

　　“好吧。”Sulu有些低落地说，“我们去道歉。”他打气似的揉搓Yuki的耳朵，踩上酒吧天台的楼梯。

　　

　　守在天台小门的斑羚羊看到Sulu上楼，点点蹄子轻快地跑下楼，片刻后Uhura也出现在门口。她朝一角指了指：“他好一点了，我很高兴你能亲自上来。”

　　Sulu面对Uhura率真坦诚的眼神时，声音又低了下去：“我必须上来。”Uhura依然堵在门口不停眯眼打量Sulu，直到她对向导的精神分析表明对方已经完全冷静下来后，她才让开步子。“别再伤害到他，你永远都无法估计一个哨兵的承受和包容能力有多强。”

　　“好的，我知道——”即使Uhura还挂着不能完全相信的表情，她还是关上小门离开天台。

　　Sulu往天台一伸脚便踩到铁皮，摩擦在地面上发出好长一阵滋啦声，可天台一角明显的某个人形并没有被惊动。他走近四方的角落，发现Pavel正以一个绝对不舒服的姿势蹲在锅炉烟囱的顶端。

　　停止工作的锅炉烟囱并不高，Sulu抬手过头顶就能摸到烟囱边缘。Pavel双手抱着膝盖，头使劲儿塞在怀抱里像幼鸟取暖一样将脖子埋在羽毛里。Polaris闭眼趴在哨兵的背上，一动不动。从台子上往下看距离地面也有几十层楼，雨季前的水雾零散地悬浮在空气里，低沉朦胧地折射周围摩天大楼外墙上不同色彩的霓虹灯，像有人在空旷的天台上洒了一把彩纸碎屑，飘飘悠悠地降落，沾在Pavel深色卷发上，凝成细小的水珠。

　　他感觉Pavel花了很大力气在仅能放下脚的狭窄台子上维持平衡，只要有人用一根指头轻轻推，这只停驻歇息的幼鸟就会翻跟头摔下高空，砸在脏兮兮的路面上粉身碎骨。

　　“帕——”

　　“你来了。”Pavel侧头对着Sulu抬起一只眼睛，另一半脸仍然埋在手臂中。他简单的几个词带着嘴中呼出的热气，显得蓝绿眼睛忽闪不定。

　　“抱歉……我伤到你和Polaris……我失控了。”

　　Pavel没说话，依然只用一只眼睛看着Sulu站立的地方，不过他稍微把眼皮抬起来一点，左手垂在身体旁边抠着翘起的铁皮。

　　“我也失控了，我知道。”他很小声地承认错误。

　　“我担心……”Sulu咽了口唾沫低头踢走Pavel抠下来丢到地上的碎屑，抬起头认真地说：“我担心你力气太大杀了Jim。”

　　Pavel瞬间直起整个头，他先是略带嘲讽地笑了几声，但是几秒后又把头低下去：“你说的对，哨兵发怒起来造成人员伤亡的事情并不少见。”接着又失落地叹了口气：“但是很疼。”

　　：对不起……像Hikaru说的那样我是真害怕，Polaris，我保证以后再也不会伤害你：Yuki直起前肢把爪子搭在平台上，用鼻子顶一顶Polaris的小尾巴：可以让我看看你的伤口吗？Hikaru的温室里面有草药：

　　Sulu点头如捣蒜地赞同Yuki的话，而Polaris往下溜了一点仍然有气无力地说：好。：

　　“再次抱歉，Pavel，我真的失控了一下，Yuki和我没有考虑到你的感受，所以伤到了你们。”Sulu懊恼地低下头，捏紧自己的拳头垂在身体两边，当他抬起头的时候安稳平静地望向哨兵：“我相信的本意并不想伤害Kirk，对吗？”

　　“嗯，我生气是因为——那个孩子……”Pavel的头又埋进臂弯，Sulu听到了轻微的抽泣声从衣缝里漏出来：“他的精神动物是北极熊，像极了Polaris，我真的很想救他。最后他还是死了，白色的小熊消失了。”

　　“从任务中活下来是我和Kirk的第一目标。”Sulu坚定而平稳地说：“你活着，那就够了。”

　　他们两个之间又有很长一段时间的静默，Pavel停止抠脚下的铁皮，可他也没有把脸露出来看向Sulu，在逐渐熄灭的霓虹灯里呼出热气。接着哨兵终于把头从手臂中抬起来，侧脸对着Sulu向上仰，解脱似的吐出很长的一口气，扰乱轻微的薄雾。

　　Yuki已经把Polaris带回温室，在人造小溪边上轻柔舔着伤口，同时赔礼道歉似的用脑袋顶来一盆新鲜浆果。接着她蹲在Polaris面前吐出舌头，咧开嘴傻里傻气地笑着。

　　Sulu朝台子上的Pavel伸出手心，微微向上抬了两下说：“可以下来吗，帕沙？我接着你。”

　　对方没说话，只是伸出手轻轻搭在Sulu的手心，再瞬间紧握，像鸟儿降落一样停歇在Sulu的怀里。

　　

　　Pavel蹲在精神图景的半空中，托腮俯视着脚下的一狼一熊。Polaris根本没有碰Yuki推来的新鲜浆果，懒散地趴在草地上背对黑狼，伸出受伤的爪子让她铺上草药再绕两层纱布。不一会Polaris就从草地上爬起来，稍微活动一下双爪晃晃悠悠挪动屁股，一个前扑越过精神图景的交界线，回到属于Pavel的雪原里。

　　Yuki歪头看了一会，果断也跳进雪地里，却发现Polaris没有回到小木屋，而是叼着一个比自己大一圈的歪七八扭的破烂纸箱子丢到房子旁边。前爪努力扒着箱子口，没管身后Yuki大喊“你在干什么？！”，后腿一蹬钻进箱子里。

　　等Yuki冲上来的时候，Polaris还抓住箱子顶，瞄了黑狼一眼果断把两片盖子扣上。

　　：Polaris，出来：Yuki翻来覆去在纸箱子外面抓挠，而里面的小熊一动不动。：不要：

　　：那我把你推回木屋里了？：黑狼爪子推在箱子上，一用力差点把箱子掀翻。

　　：我才不想去你搭的房子里：

　　：让我进去和你呆在一起好吗？：

　　：箱子太小了：

　　：那……你等等……！：黑狼回应着小熊瓦声瓦气的回答，溜到雪原深处不知道从哪儿也拽出来一个更大的纸箱子，喘着气拉到Polaris的小纸箱旁边。轻轻敲了一下Polaris的箱子说：你打开箱子，我们换一大箱子在一起好吗？：

　　Polaris没有回答，Chekov猜它是同意了，因为半人高的黑狼轻而易举地扒开箱子把小熊捞出来，举在自己胸前滚进大纸箱里面。

　　

　　当McCoy为Kirk贴上消肿药膏时，Sulu和Chekov终于从天台走了下来。哨兵先是感激地朝Uhura望一眼，接着眼神躲闪地站在Kirk面前，声音很轻但清晰地说：“非常抱歉我伤了你，我刚才失控了。”他仰起头抹了一把脸努力笑了一下说：“我不该质疑你的决定，你说得对，Jim。”

　　“没关系，下一次我们再制定计划的时候会考虑……周全。”Jim不确定Chekov是否听进去了最后两个字，因为对方很快地转身走向酒吧大门。走在后面的Sulu背过手朝Kirk比一个“OK”的手势，礼貌地关上门对加班的女服务员再次道歉。

　　Uhura轻轻咳嗽了一声说：“我觉得他应该听进去了，Pavel是一个好哨兵。”

　　“好哨兵在约克城活下来并不容易。”Jim略微揶揄地说，偏头看向McCoy的时候立刻抱歉地说：“对不起，对不起我不是说你，McCoy。”

　　医生无所谓地挥挥手挎上Kirk的武器箱和自己的医疗箱，“走吧，我们回家。让我好好检查一下你的伤口，小Chekov下手真是没有轻重……”他对Kirk伸出垫着纱布的手，紧紧握住将他从沙发上拉起来。

　　Kirk临走前看到Uhura揽过服务员的肩膀，终于解放似地说“下班”。他的视线落在Chekov砸碎的玻璃杯碎片上，抬起两根手指想触碰眼窝，被手疾眼快的McCoy打掉，再握紧塞进医生的外套兜里。

　　  
END

 

4月特别忙碌月初轻微崩溃了一下，不过一切都会变好的！


	9. Chapter 9

//start a transaction

　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode = "Lost:CyberneticsCity"

　　loadList = [

　　{"spot" : "B3" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: B3(-120, 61, 2060)

　　

　　一切都晚了。

　　当Pavel透过狙击镜看到柯文德一拳扫在Sulu的脸上，蹦出一颗带血的牙齿，像鲜红色的草莓硬糖崩落到不远处。Sulu避开了下一拳攻击，抬腿给予对方猛击，逼得健壮男子后退三步。但是他没有避开从身后偷袭的刀——直直插入Sulu左后肩膀。

　　当Jim愤怒又惊慌失措地摘下防风镜，只来得及在耳机里大喊“隐藏！Pavel！”

　　当McCoy盯着Pavel左手拆掉狙击支架，右手一抽肩带把枪甩到后背，毫不犹豫地拔腿飞奔。两栋楼之间超过三米的间距对哨兵来说不值一提，更何况还是一位年轻气盛的俄罗斯人。Pavel轻描淡写地越过楼顶，就像轻盈的驯鹿扬起蹄子跨越潺潺流水，挺拔而自信地落在对岸。哨兵没有惊动抓住Sulu头发审问的一男一女，他只是单手握着长枪，完全用蛮力使用精密武器，像挥舞棍棒似的抡起狙击枪托，粗暴砸烂柯文德的脑袋，再反手捏断女性机器人的脖子。

　　当Pavel Chekov准备伸手拉起哨兵，机械脚划过玻璃的尖锐声音紧密传入耳中，他松开了Sulu的手，挡在前面将狙击枪切换成扫射模式。哨兵分开两脚，稳当地单手持枪对准天台铁门后涌出的保安机器人。

　　当Hikaru Sulu从震得炸裂耳膜的枪声中缓过来，右手撑着左半边瘫软的身体想要直起头，却被撕裂的疼痛摔回地上。他瞟到了一片戏谑的亮粉色，MX-417型号的粉色机油乱七八糟地流了一地，和从Sulu身上流出的鲜红混成一团。

　　Pavel挡在Sulu面前，看起来像第一次摸到玩具枪的小孩子一样漫无边际地朝四周射击，但哨兵的精确五感能判定每个敌人的要害，确保每一颗子弹只用于消灭一个机器人，绝不浪费。前仆后继的机器人消耗完所有的弹夹，而它们最终变成堆成小山的破铜烂铁。Kirk的B计划中确实包含了“可能需要与保安机器人战斗”的部分，但这个最次选项的完成人共有四位。

　　现在一位Pavel Chekov就完成了最艰难的B计划。

　　Jim Kirk已经在通讯器内由骂脏话转到惊叹，最后对着粉兮兮的天台沉默，他疲惫地喘着气搭上McCoy的肩膀说：“骨头，我们去清理现场。”

　　Pavel抽了一下鼻子，空气中滋啦不断的电火花让他有些心烦意乱，普通人听不到的细微声音在哨兵耳中放大百倍，完全盖住其他声音。幸亏视力没有被干扰，Pavel满意地想着，随手在衣服上蹭掉手上的粉色机油，踩过柯文德碎成八瓣的脑子蹲在Sulu面前。他黑蓝色的眼睛上下扫视对方，几乎在Sulu脸上烧出一个洞，接着不由分说地钳住Sulu的脖子把他拉起来，往天台边Kirk所在的方向大步前进。

　　“咳……帕沙你松手，我没事……”哨兵的力气太大了，Sulu感觉自己充分体验到前两周Jim的痛感。失血过多也让他眼前开始模糊变黑，他努力用食指摸上Pavel裸露的五指，想要和哨兵建立精神链接，然而Sulu的指尖只碰到了混乱无序。“操，你怎么了Pavel……？帕沙？”

　　Pavel完全听不见Sulu的呼喊，瘦小的青年不知哪儿来的力气，如同拖小鸡一样拖着Sulu，Polaris气宇轩昂地走在最前面，无视左右横跳，急得抓耳挠腮的Yuki。

　　：他失去听力了：从车窗探出头的Keenex抽抽鼻子对McCoy说，“但Chekov先生还未完全丧失五感，可以使用简单的情绪安抚和引导恢复正常。”Spock紧跟着说，同时和McCoy在后视镜中对上眼，不到一秒后医生干脆地移开视线：“交给你，铁皮人。”

　　在Sulu往Pavel脸上揍一拳打醒他之前，等在车边的Jim先动了手。金发青年大力地甩出一个右勾拳，Pavel不自觉地松开钳制Sulu的手，略略向后退了两步。

　　“你是一个狙击手！我们的最优计划是你！”Kirk戳了Pavel的胸口，“你在暗中狙击柯文德，可是你他妈现在不仅横冲直撞选择了最糟的那个，杀死了一百个机器人，还弄得到处都是粉色机油——”

　　“他打了Hikaru。”Pavel平静地说，眼睛里不带一点温度。

　　“只是轻伤……Pavel，Jim没有决定采取B计划，事情还没到最糟的时刻，你先一步行动扰乱计划，后面会很难办。”Sulu咬牙向哨兵解释，左手摸上脖子和肩颈，发现已经冒出一串被Pavel钳得青紫的痕迹。后背撕开的伤口像布袋割开口子，往外倾倒汩汩鲜血，他清晰地感到理智和精力从自己体内流出。下半身不住地往地上跪，把Sulu整个人往下拽，他只能一只手拉紧Pavel的袖子才没让整个人摊倒。Pavel转过头，反复重复一句话：“他打了你，很疼。”

　　“我真的还好，”Sulu挤出一个笑容拍拍Pavel的脸，终于被两人连拉带拽塞回车后座，他本想凑近Pavel小声说“别怪Jim打了你一拳他容易冲动”，两滴水珠毫无征兆地砸在了Sulu手背上。

　　Pavel全然不觉自己在流泪，双手凌乱地按压揉搓着Sulu的脸颊，摸过鼻子再挤压颧骨和眉毛。他想通过触觉辨认出身边人确实是自己的向导，指尖传来的触感告诉他这人有下垂的眼角，干燥单薄的嘴唇，头发很短。

　　Sulu在“安抚自家哨兵”和“维持自己意识”之间短暂挣扎几秒，最后攥紧Pavel的手拉到自己眼前，迅速向慌乱的哨兵证明身份。“是我，Hikaru。Jim冲动打你是想让你清醒过来他没有恶意大家都不会怪你所以你可以放心地冷静下来别逼自……己……”

　　完全昏迷之前Sulu只记得Spock的三只手指贴上了Pavel的脸颊，McCoy愤愤地伸来便携式外伤治疗仪，Jim脸上的紧张少了许多，挑起眉毛对Sulu回敬了一句“傻瓜。”

　　“别怪Pavel，对不起。”Sulu轻声说了一句，不知是对着Jim，还是McCoy。

　　Jim的车技不在Sulu话下，平稳得足以让McCoy完成Sulu肩膀伤口的急救，也让Pavel第一次接受“哨兵与向导友好型”机器人的治疗。

　　“谢谢。”Pavel先对身边的机器人说，他从未感受过这样的情绪安抚。Spock肤色的指尖在贴上Pavel脸颊时变成近乎透明的银色，几簇浅色光点凝结在指尖，接着充满暖意的流体穿过皮肤，蔓延至全身各处。耳边嘈杂的电火花声归于平静，周遭的声响开始有序进入哨兵的听觉系统，手术剪在医生手中清脆地剪断缝线，Jim轻按喇叭发出紧促的“嘟嘟”，Spock的手掌仍然虚握着Pavel的手腕，简单划过脉搏发出嘶嘶声。

　　Pavel尴尬地把手掌抽出来，他不喜欢除了自家向导之外的亲密触摸，即使这只是一个非肉身的机器人。他扒着前排座椅的后背探过头，对着Jim低头道歉：“对不起。”又转身给完成急救的McCoy递一瓶水，同样喃喃嘴唇说：“抱歉……谢谢医生。”

　　McCoy难得地没抛出十几句由浅入深的教训朝Pavel砸去，接过水瓶转身打电话让夏佩尔在地下诊所多空出一间病房。道路两旁依次点起的街灯打在嘴唇紧闭成一条线的Jim脸上，又将Sulu没有血色的嘴唇照成冷酷的蓝色，Pavel悄悄把Polaris送回精神图景里面，推到睡着的黑狼身边。

　　除了Jim的即时消息通知偶尔跳出两声提示音，车上没有一个人发出额外声音，连Pavel挪向Sulu的动作都是小心翼翼的。似乎每个人都预知到即将爆发一场争吵，但谁都不会第一个挑起话头，拘谨地将车厢空间分成五个圈。

　　难堪的沉默随着Jim将车停在地下诊所门口而终止，夏佩尔早已举着伞在门口张望等待，McCoy和Spock二话没说抬着Sulu窜进诊所，Pavel立刻知道他们这是要规避“战场”。不过Jim并不是一个严肃犀利的人，他时常带着可视化耳机和Yuki玩追球游戏，或者故意用激光笔逗Kennex追着自己的尾巴不放。

　　Jim待诊所门口无人后才从车里下来，关上车门从车头绕到Pavel面前，没有停顿继续迈开步子往诊所走，Pavel舒出一口气，认为Jim并不是要发火引战的人。

　　因此他跟着Jim快速通过没有遮棚的街道，站定在McCoy诊所不起眼的深色半透明推拉门前，搓搓手伸向门把手。排在前面的金发青年侧身遮住了把手，半斜着比Pavel高处半个头的宽厚肩膀往他面前凑了凑。

　　“他昏过去前的最后一句话是替你道歉，他是你的向导而不是你妈。”青年的声音很平，也不带一丝开玩笑的调子，Jim拉开门钻进诊所之前还嫌不够似的又补了一句：“别老是让阿光给你擦屁股，我想你已经成年了，Chekov。”

　　是的，我已经二十三岁，但我还是搞砸了。Pavel把手揣回口袋时想，垂头目送Jim进入诊所。他一转身把后背甩到诊所门上，人造脊椎贴着薄布料慢慢下滑直到自己蹲到地上。

　　

　　“Pavel，你怎么蹲在外面？”温热易拉罐的触感随着Uhura的声音一起贴在Pavel的脸上，他抬起头看见酒吧老板娘伸手递出一瓶友好的热咖啡，身后站着眼熟的酒吧服务员，拎着三个袋子喘气休息。

　　“想吹会风，没事……你怎么来了？”

　　“斯考提十分钟后就知道Sulu受伤了，Spock说大家都还没吃饭，所以让艾菈打包些吃的送过来。”她说着从塑料袋里掏出两个三明治塞到Pavel手里，碰到Pavel露出手套的手指时眉毛微微上抬，立刻露出“原来如此”的微笑。

　　“我就知道瞒不住向导们。”Pavel咬开包装袋时嘟囔着说，顺便送了Uhura半个白眼。女服务员心神领会地溜进诊所，将一男一女留在隔音良好的诊所门外。

　　合成鸡肉的味道一如既往地难吃，但Uhura自制的酱料还算美味，哨兵迅速狼吞虎咽了一个三明治和一整瓶咖啡，在袖扣蹭了一下嘴说：“我让阿光失望了。”接着撕开第二个三明治袋子。

　　“你并不是那类有读心天赋的哨兵，怎么能确定Sulu真的失望了？”

　　“他又受伤了，我没能保护他……”

　　“算了吧，我很确定Sulu不会在意背上多一个伤。”Uhura抽走Pavel手里的易拉罐，准确丢进对面的可回收垃圾桶里，把原本属于自己的热可可递了上去。

　　这句话似乎更刺痛了Pavel，他双手将热可可握得更紧，将下巴磕在易拉罐边缘喃喃自语“果然我还是最弱的哨兵……”

　　“最弱的哨兵，你也知道Sulu是最弱的向导吧。”

　　“他提过一次，但是从来没有详细说过。”Pavel来了一点兴头，忍不住向Uhura靠近几分，偏头准备听Sulu身上鲜为人知的故事。

　　“其实塔从未给任何哨兵向导划分等级，从未有人给Sulu冠上‘最弱’的称呼，我想这个称呼可能是先从他自己嘴里流出的。”

　　

　　loadList = [

　　{"spot" : "A" : "./unknown"}

　　

　　Spot: A(39, 153, 2052)

　　“Hikaru Sulu，未结合的新向导……哟，你的预试成绩很棒，我很久没有见过笔试达到优秀等级的向导了。”Pike推开检测眼镜打量面前的新任向导，年轻人的身上少见地没有初来乍到的欣喜和紧张，他从容地双手背后站在Pike面前，微微低头专注听着上司的每一句话。Pike抬起笔尖从Sulu清瘦的肩膀上一勾调出悬浮显示屏，详细记载了对方的履历，精神动物形态，和精神图景预览图。“去吧，小子，让我看看你能做到什么程度。”

　　Sulu朝Pike礼貌地点头，手握上银白色的圆形把手，推开门走进双面镶嵌玻璃的纯白色治疗室。

　　


	10. Chapter 10

loadList = [  
　　 {"spot" : "A" : "./unknown"}  
　　  
　　Spot: A(39, 153, 2052)  
　　“Hikaru Sulu，未结合的新向导……哟，你的预试成绩很棒，我很久没有见过笔试达到优秀等级的向导了。”Pike推开检测眼镜打量面前的新任向导，年轻人的身上少见地没有初来乍到的欣喜和紧张，他从容地双手背后站在Pike面前，微微低头专注听着上司的每一句话。Pike抬起笔尖从Sulu清瘦的肩膀上一勾调出悬浮显示屏，详细记载了对方的履历，精神动物形态，和精神图景预览图。“去吧，小子，让我看看你能做到什么程度。”  
　　Sulu朝Pike礼貌地点头，手握上银白色的圆形把手，推开门走进双面镶嵌玻璃的纯白色治疗室。  
　　  
　　“下一个。”  
　　  
　 **治疗室监控记录 14/10/2052**  
　　哨兵：林德尔曼·费来舍尔  
　　向导：Hikaru Sulu  
　　Hikaru Sulu：你好，费来舍尔先生，我是Hikaru Sulu，我是来帮助你恢复的，你可以相信我。  
　　林德尔曼·费来舍尔： _< 未注意到向导，独自喃喃>_她不在了，我的小鸽子消失了  
　　Hikaru Sulu： _< 面色沉重>_是的，那是一场令人悲伤的意外，我感到很抱歉。 _< 坐在哨兵面前>_  
　　林德尔曼·费来舍尔： _< 突然激动>_都是醉酒司机的错，你们为什么拦着我去报仇？一命偿一命，我差一点就能打碎他的头了！  
　　<哨兵的精神动物具象化为白虎，跃上桌面朝向导示威>  
　　Hikaru Sulu：法律会对肇事者加以制裁，你先冷静下来，林德尔曼。 _< 向导伸手拍哨兵的肩膀，但哨兵并未冷静。向导的精神动物出现，缓慢在二人身边绕行>_  
　　林德尔曼·费来舍尔： _< 声音高昂，更加激动>_法律？法律不能带回我的娜塔莉亚！一无是处的法律，烂透的“塔”，你们都是骗子！ _< 抓起水杯朝向导扔去，被向导躲开>_  
 _ <精神动物白虎咆哮呐喊，向导冷静站起来抓住哨兵的手腕>_  
　　Hikaru Sulu：听我说，林德尔曼，肇事者已经判刑，“塔”已经向你的账户打了抚恤金，并且为你安排了一位新的向导。 _< 微笑，示意哨兵坐下>_  
　　林德尔曼·费来舍尔：新的……向导？  
　　Hikaru Sulu： _< 犹豫>_是的，你仍然有机会结合，找到另一半  
　　 _< 哨兵掀翻桌子发出巨响，向导一跃后退保持警惕>_  
　　林德尔曼·费来舍尔：不可能，哨兵不可能再和任何人结合，我不要新的向导，滚出去！滚出去！  
　　 _< 黑狼扑倒白虎，亮出利爪嵌入白虎肩膀内>_  
　　Hikaru Sulu：请冷静下来，林德尔曼——  
　　 _< 哨兵双手钳制向导，对方扫腿反击将哨兵击倒，同时挥拳直击哨兵腹部>_  
 _ <黑狼咬断白虎尾部>_  
 _ <镜头歪斜，屏幕出现雪花和斑点>_  
 _ <屋内一片狼藉，墙壁溅有鲜血>_  
 _ <录像终止>_  
　　  
　　“下一个。”  
　　  
　 **约克城哨兵向导中心 医疗部门诊病历**  
　　科室：外科 病床号：7床 住院号：102003  
　　姓名：维克多 性别：男/哨兵 年龄：30 觉醒：是 结合：是  
　　入院时间：10/20/2052 病史陈述者：本人 可靠程度：可靠  
　　主诉：外伤后鼻部流血不止20分钟，右腿膝关节骨折  
　　现病史：20分钟前，患者在接受向导（Hikaru Sulu）疏导时，因发生口角引起斗殴事件。据本人陈述以及核实监控录像，病人被向导连续击打面部三次，警卫立即控制现场并将病人送至外科，由斯特哈尔医生收住院。  
　　入院诊断：  
　　1.鼻梁骨软组织挫伤  
　　2.右膝软组织挫伤，骨骼受损。  
　　诊断人：奎恩·斯特哈尔  
　　  
　　“就光这个月，你看看。11号一个，18号一个，23号的那位现在还躺在ICU插着氧气管……”McCoy朝面前的十几个窗口一挥手全部关闭，拉开Pike面前的椅子一屁股坐上满腔愤愤地继续说：“你到底是招了个向导还是招了个恶煞，匿名版上的树洞帖子都上千楼了。”  
　　Pike教官在医生悉数调出Hikaru Sulu档案之前已经开启“双手掩面我看不见我听不到你随便扯”模式，直到McCoy说得口干舌燥招呼电子移动臂，系统十分贴心地给医生选了一杯薄荷鼠尾草冰绿茶，清火消气。  
　　“Sulu是个好孩子……”Pike透过指缝看到McCoy恨不得挑到天花板的两道褐色眉毛立刻补上后半句，“只是处理问题比较冲动。”  
　　“比较冲动，你这委婉的措辞还是留给明天的工作总结会讲给马库斯听吧。顺便我很确定马库斯准备开除Hikaru Sulu。”  
　　“不用他们费心，Sulu在你来之前给我提交了辞职申请。”Pike将放凉的咖啡换了一杯新的，笔尖一抬向McCoy面前展出新文件。  
　　“噢……他还是很认真。”McCoy扫过前两行“尊敬的Christopher Pike教官……”便关掉文件，Sulu一贯冷静沉稳的笔法能把任何一份任务报告书写得像精密仪器说明书一样透彻，绝不带一丝个人情感和偏向。  
　　“你怎么看，Leonard。”  
　　“实话实说，Sulu不适合做向导。他的精神力水平不高，没有‘读取记忆’或者‘探知想法’的特殊天赋。精神动物形态是食肉动物黑狼，安抚哨兵时使用的语言也很直接，情况失控时他选择暴力压制。想在总结会上让Sulu留下来，很难。”  
　　“但不是‘不能留下来’，比如某位情绪失控毁了三个街区的向导依然留在医疗部，还取得神经医学博士的学位。”Pike丝不紧不慢地给自己点了一杯热咖啡，饶有趣味地看着略微紧张的医生。  
　　McCoy咕噜了一声同时警惕地扫一圈屋子，确认没人偷听。“好吧，我会把Sulu的体能测试报告润色一下……”  
　　“听说你最近想搬家，南区怎么样？”  
　　“临近旧湾区？听起来不错……妈的我会给Hikaru Sulu说好话，行了吧！”两三句便败下阵的医生有些愤愤不满，转身便往门外走。  
　　“请帮忙关上门，McCoy医生。”  
　　Pike转过椅子，背后洁白的推拉门慢慢滑开，手上还缠着纱布的Sulu从里面走出来，笔直站在Pike的办公桌前面等待发落。“你听到了McCoy的话吧。”  
　　“听到了，Pike教官。”他回答道，嘴角拉扯到右侧脸颊的缝线伤口。  
　　“辞职申请拿回去，明天去马库斯的哨兵部门报道。我会说服他给你一个留下来的机会……”Pike飞快敲出加急邮件寄给马库斯，不过几秒收到一句简短的回复，他调转屏幕展示给站在面前的Hikaru Sulu。  
　　“证明你能留在‘塔’的价值。”  
　　“谢谢您。”Sulu双手贴紧裤缝猛地低头，上半身鞠躬超过90度。  
　　  
　　  
　　“他居然……”Pavel听完Uhura绘声绘色的描述后没控制住自己笑出声，对比现在沉着冷静的向导Hikaru Sulu，她所描述的简直是另一个完全相反的人。但Pavel掩面偷笑不自觉滑到脖子上，想起两周前向导用力掐紧自己，还有精神动物直接咬住咽喉的攻击，都能和描述中“挥扫右拳”“从后钳制”一一重合。  
　　“原谅我笑出声，因为和现在的Sulu相比差太远了，如果我没有真的挨揍，大概死都不会相信Sulu是一个那样的——”哨兵想了想，开玩笑似的比划说：“恶煞？”  
　　“像是McCoy会用的比喻词。”Uhura也被Pavel逗笑了，“那之后Sulu被调走去了哨兵部，过了快一年我再遇到他的时候是在正式任务中。我是后场支援向导，负责撑起精神屏障，而他和前排冲锋站在一起，十足像个哨兵。”  
　　“伤疤……原来如此。他不怕受伤，只是因为习惯了，对吗？”  
　　“他习惯伤疤，也习惯孤独一人。前几年我还会给Sulu推荐一些匹合度高的哨兵，希望他能早日结合，但是Hikaru都拒绝了。”  
　　就像我也习惯了特殊病房和日复一日的身体检查。Pavel双手抱膝在心里小声附和，屋棚外的雨逐渐变小，躲在店铺中的行人纷纷走出，踩碎水洼中倒映的人造月亮。  
　　“后来我遇到了Scotty，McCoy和柯克同居……Hikaru差一点就真的接受这一切，真的一个人……”Uhura突然哽咽起来，眼角微红又被匆匆擦去。  
　　“但是Hikaru救了我。”Pavel轻声接上对方，嘴角扬起浅笑。  
　　：他遇到了命中注定的哨兵：Coco补充自家向导的话，黄金的眼瞳像温软的琥珀，望向Pavel流出欣喜之色。  
　　“Sulu不知道该怎么做，怎样和哨兵亲密接触。你对他来说是全新的挑战，Pavel Chekov。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　loadList = [  
　　 {"spot" : "A" : "./unknown"}  
　　  
　　Spot: A(39, 153, 2059)  
　　“他怎么还在睡觉，结合热后这都睡了整整一天。”  
　　“据我所知你家哨兵在结合热之后睡足三天。”  
　　“谁告诉你的，Coco吗！”  
　　“亲爱的，我那么爱你，怎么会呢？”  
　　“我想你忘了Kennex的向导曾经是——”  
　　“闭嘴，等等，他要醒了！”  
　　刚睁眼的Chekov懒腰只伸了一半，就被床边的一圈七嘴八舌的动物们吓得缩手。四对颜色各异，形状不同的眼睛直勾勾地盯着床上的一人一熊，雪豹粗壮的尾巴在床脚堆成一团，像一条盘曲的巨蛇。红尾灰鹦鹉占据制高点，在Chekov伸懒腰时吓得摔到色泽油亮的黑色皮毛上，又引得黑狼疼得弹跳起来。Polaris尖叫一声缩到被子下面只敢露出半个小尾巴，哨兵意识到自己身上未着任何衣物，攥紧被子拉过胸膛：“这都是什么东西——”  
　　站在斑羚羊头顶的灰鹦鹉眼睛一转，尖嗓门大声说：东西！他管我们叫东西！小哨兵这可不礼貌！：右边的雪豹盯着Chekov看来一会，扫起又粗又蓬松的尾巴离开床边。斑羚羊赤金色的眼睛简直像两盏灯，敏锐得让哨兵发毛。只有他熟悉的黑狼Yuki蹭到床边，一咧嘴露出两颗尖锐犬牙，伸出舌头一边喷热气一边说：你醒啦：  
　　接着一阵脚步声后六个男男女女把Sulu窄小的单人床围了个水泄不通。  
　　Pavel Chekov觉得自己还是睡死过去算了。  
　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来中间确实加了一段“匿名版吐槽向导苏鲁光的树洞”帖，但是觉得画风不对恶意十分就给删掉了_(:з」∠)_  
> 论坛体太难了！！！！！


	11. Chapter 11

loadList = [  
　　 {"spot" : "A" : "./unknown"}  
　　  
　　Spot: A(39, 153, 2059)  
　　“他怎么还在睡觉，结合热后这都睡了整整一天。”  
　　“据我所知你家哨兵在结合热之后睡足三天。”  
　　“谁告诉你的，Coco吗！”  
　　“亲爱的，我那么爱你，怎么会呢？”  
　　“我想你忘了Kennex的向导曾经是——”  
　　“闭嘴，等等，他要醒了！”  
　　刚睁眼的Chekov懒腰只伸了一半，就被床边的一圈七嘴八舌的动物们吓得缩手。四对颜色各异，形状不同的眼睛直勾勾地盯着床上的一人一熊，雪豹粗壮的尾巴在床脚堆成一团，像一条盘曲的巨蛇。红尾灰鹦鹉占据制高点，在Chekov伸懒腰时吓得摔到色泽油亮的黑色皮毛上，又引得黑狼疼得弹跳起来。Polaris尖叫一声缩到被子下面只敢露出半个小尾巴，哨兵意识到自己身上未着任何衣物，攥紧被子拉过胸膛：“这都是什么东西——”  
　　站在斑羚羊头顶的灰鹦鹉眼睛一转，尖嗓门大声说：东西！他管我们叫东西！小哨兵这可不礼貌！：右边的雪豹盯着Chekov看来一会，扫起又粗又蓬松的尾巴离开床边。斑羚羊赤金色的眼睛简直像两盏灯，敏锐得让哨兵发毛。只有他熟悉的黑狼Yuki蹭到床边，一咧嘴露出两颗尖锐犬牙，伸出舌头一边喷热气一边说：你醒啦：  
　　接着一阵脚步声后六个男男女女把Sulu窄小的单人床围了个水泄不通。  
　　Pavel Chekov觉得自己还是睡死过去算了。  
　　  
　　“Pavel，看着我，是我，我家。”Sulu一屁股坐在床上手掌按在Pavel的膝盖上，熟悉的掌心触感让哨兵深呼吸冷静下来“他们都是我的朋友。”  
　　“是好哥们，出生入死的那种。我是Jim Kirk”离得最近的金发青年率先接上Sulu的话，亮蓝的眸子昭示毫不保留的欣喜，Pavel想起他是三天前搭救自己的约克城警官，身后高出一头的则是冷银色人造皮肤的机器人，梳着老式的齐刘海发型。方才围成一圈的斑羚羊、雪豹和灰鹦鹉都退居到自家主人身边，但是目光都集中在哨兵身上。  
　　“这是McCoy医生的雪豹Keenex，Uhura的斑羚羊Coco，还有斯考提的红尾灰鹦鹉……”  
　　：Sliver lady！：红尾灰鹦鹉不老实地扑扇落在床铺上，歪头盯了一会Pavel的脚趾，最后转向叼起露在被子外面的熊尾巴，用力一拉将躲在毯子下面的小熊拖到众人面前。当然被恼怒的棕熊挠了一掌，拽下几根灰羽毛。  
　　“不用管它，它平时就喜欢惹其他人的精神动物，前两天刚咬秃了Keenex的尾巴。”Uhura双手捏住灰鹦鹉的翅膀让他丝毫不能动弹，绿豆大的黑眼睛满是怒气地四周打量。“你好，小哨兵，我是Sulu的老朋友，Uhura。”  
　　“你好，Uhura小姐。”Pavel隐约能看到女向导周围的精神力场，自然飘散出浓烈令人舒适的香料气味。另一个自从他睁眼以来就没放松眉头的男性向导似乎不友好，他的精神动物和Sulu一样也是食肉动物，让Pavel心生畏惧，只点点头表示友好。  
　　挂着黑眼圈的McCoy拿出医疗箱，上下五格整齐摆放便携式体检仪，止血愈合的应急药物，便携式外伤治疗仪和常备药品。医生的左手手指还留着几道缝合痕迹，脸上的伤疤也是近日新疤，而他本人却更关注Pavel的状况。  
　　“我要做检查，你们去餐桌旁边呆着。”McCoy示意Pavel靠近自己，自然地按住Jim的肩膀往外推：“都挤在床边看小哨兵，你们又不是没见过哨兵。”  
　　“大家都没见过Sulu的哨兵嘛……”斯考提小声辩解，背后额外伸出的两只机械爪子装模作样地对Pavel比个爱心，说到一半被Sulu揪着衣领后面拖到仅能坐下两人的餐桌前。没有椅子坐的Kirk坐在桌子上，比其他人高出一头正好能看到为哨兵检查身体的McCoy医生。  
　　“Pavel Chekov，23岁，未结合的哨兵，精神动物是棕熊，天赋是超强视觉……除了体重略轻你倒是比那群家伙健康得多。”  
　　“天天被严格监测身体数据谁会不健康，我吃腻蛋白质营养液了，医生！”Pavel厌恶地盯着McCoy即将递来的乳白色液体，披着床单穿上内衣后坐正身子，来回看了一圈六人最后选择把目光停在Sulu身上。  
　　“我是特殊监控病房的病人，趁着‘塔’一片混乱出逃，顺便一说我很感谢Sulu先生和Kirk先生。但是请你们告诉我……到底发生了什么。”  
　　Jim轻松愉快的表情瞬间被低沉和严肃压垮，所有人都露出一副“还是不能避开”的表情，不约而同地垂眉叹气。“好吧，告诉Chekov。”  
　　“不是在这个小破公寓里面，妮奥塔你可以带他去街上转一转吗，记得躲开鹰眼系统。”Sulu从衣柜里拿出一套干净平整的黑色休闲装递到Pavel怀里，眼睛隐秘地眨了好几次。  
　　“噢……好，你肯定有很久没有外出了，现在的约克城和三年前大不一样。”Uhura心神领会回一个“我懂你”的表情，扬手穿上暗红短皮衣，到门边踩上高筒绑带皮靴。Sulu为Pavel选了一双平底运动鞋，和靠在鞋柜旁边的透明塑料雨伞。  
　　“别害怕，我们都不会伤害你，待会在家里见。”Sulu扣上Pavel的手心用力攥紧，宽慰地看着他不住闪动的睫毛，轻轻捏一下手腕内侧越跳越快的脉搏。  
　　Pavel不好意思地回握，来自向导的每一次安抚都让他格外安心。他毫无保留地相信Sulu的话，不需要额外的理由和证明，只因为他把自己带出“塔”的监控病房。“我相信你，阿光。”  
　　哨兵松开了Sulu的手，和Uhura一起推门离去。  
　　  
　　他们刚走到单身公寓一楼大门的时候雨下得很大，Uhura索性带Pavel一拐，转到隔壁刚开门的拉面店。老板娘揉着惺忪睡眼说“中午只供应主食，没有酒和小食”，同时多瞟了Pavel几眼。  
　　“他是我一个新朋友。”Uhura很巧妙地挡下老板娘企图继续八卦的意图，把菜单遮在Pavel面前让他点餐。“你喜欢面条还是米饭？”  
　　“都可以，我无所谓。”Pavel搓着面前的仿木制茶杯，茶叶的香味很廉价，但是对于长期被高蛋白奶昔填满的哨兵，这味道足以让他对这间拉面铺保持高度兴趣。  
　　老板娘转身去烧面汤和准备配菜，Uhura给同伴递了一只蓝牙耳机，自己也戴上一模一样的说：“这是只有你我能听到的暗线交流耳机，灰鹦鹉的主人斯考提做的。蒙哥马利·斯考特，我的哨兵。”  
　　Pavel应声戴上，他奇怪自己为什么会这么听从这位刚见面的女向导的指令，或许是她周围散发的精神力太过舒缓，让梳着黑色高马尾的女向导显得又干练又亲切，也可能是Sulu向他保证这是可以相信的朋友。  
　　“接下来我要说的事情可能会让你颠覆对整个世界的看法，但是请你先听完，再提问，好吗？”哨兵连忙点头，微微睁大眼睛紧盯女人张张合合的深色嘴唇。  
　　“第一，约克城哨兵向导协会“塔”已经不存在了，你自由了。”  
　　“第二，你曾经被删除过记忆。”  
　　“第三，所有幸存的哨兵和向导都在被追踪下落。没有人可以保护我们，除了我们自己。”  
　　出乎Uhura意料的是Pavel非常安静，从面前的暗红色汤碗中用叉子搅起几根面条，吹了吹热气往嘴里送。“还有呢？”  
　　女向导向Pavel靠近了一点，探知对方的情绪波动后确定Pavel在听自己说话，可能是由于震惊和专注吃饭，他并没有回应太多，但他没有敷衍或者走神，而是极其冷静地追问。“详细来说事情是这样的……”  
　　他们吃饭期间Uhura大致说完了三天前“塔”遭受袭击的全部内容：SCM基金会的武装小队于深夜袭击“塔”，制造爆炸再潜入。他们的目标不是财产和机密，而是简单粗暴的捉人行动。“McCoy医生逃了出来，我和Sulu靠近时目睹至少几十位哨兵和向导被押送离开。伤亡的详细情况警方没有公布，但Sulu进入大楼时见到了很多尸体。”  
　　“Kirk是警察，但是他从警局内部找不到任何有关袭击的消息，没有监控录像，没有伤亡报告，没人知道那些哨兵和向导去了哪里，马库斯也失踪了。有人在故意隐藏和打压这件事，我们怀疑警方也参与其中。”Uhura的手环在收银台扫描，“叮”地一声完成付款。  
　　晚上七点后的西区逐渐热闹起来，大雨停歇后各家收起遮雨棚，接通各类发光标牌的电源，再播放全息影像广告，招揽匆匆路过的行人。有人轻点了Pavel的肩膀，他好奇地回头撞上一个微笑的荧光绿医疗机器人。“您看起来不高兴，先生，来一片橘子味维生素片吧！”  
　　“他不想吃。”Uhura隔开机器人的六指机械手，抓着Pavel的胳膊快速带穿过人群，拐进人流较少的街道。“广告机器人总会诱惑行人买东西，那种咀嚼片实际上是神经药品，违规的。”  
　　转了三个弯后Pavel被Uhura推进一间没有任何广告和传销机器人的服装店，女向导熟练地拽下好几套上衣裤子给Pavel比划，一边在右手边的悬浮屏上输入“改短裤脚”“收紧短袖腰身”的裁剪指令。Pavel只是站在全身镜前面不停说“够了，我穿不了这么多……”，忍不住感叹她所配的每一身都极其合身。  
　　“也就三套休闲装，外套等冷一点再买，难道你准备一直穿Sulu的衣服么？”Uhura将选好的衣服丢给服务员，对方双手立刻变换成量尺和剪刀，清脆剪下多余的布料。  
　　“但是这些衣服都让你付款，我不好意思。”Pavel不好意思地接过购物袋说，往外一迈正好撞上Uhura背后。  
　　“我可没说不用还钱。”她坏笑着转身，指指右边的巷子说：“那边是McCoy的小诊所，隔两条街是我的酒吧。这边有些乱，尽量别一个人来。”  
　　哨兵允诺着，他隐约感觉自己来过这些巷子，但追寻记忆只剩空白脑海中的一些碎片。他除了自己病房中每一个架子的摆放物品了如指掌，认识来检查的医生，除此之外的地方都是全新的地方。女向导对于“删除记忆”没有说很多，她简单说“McCoy在医疗部时知道一些你的事情，Sulu也知道。”  
　　“我刚醒来的时候猜到了，原来是真的。”Pavel也同样简单回答，走在Uhura右侧回到步行街。  
　　Uhura决定先不告诉他有关精神图景体验计划的事情，斟酌一番说：“斯考提销毁了你的档案，以免被当做逃犯处理。外出时戴好假身份证，只要贴紧皮肤能掩过监视。SCM基金会可能继续对逃脱幸存的哨兵和向导下手，警方并不打算插手这些大公司的计划，因此我们只能自己保护自己。”她递给Pavel一块透明带挂链的牌子，为晚上所有要解释的内容做了总结，抱歉地笑了笑说：“一口气说了这么多可能吓到你了，但是你看起来并不惊讶？”  
　　“我觉得你说的这些……哨兵和向导生活艰难，我被删除过记忆，庇护所‘塔’倒塌，从此之后每天出去都要戴着身份证吊牌……都还好。”Pavel耸了耸肩，坦诚地露出一个笑容望着对面的Uhura，“再差能差到和特殊病房一样吗？”  
　　他笑得太不加遮掩了，以至于向导Uhura条件反射地用感官探测哨兵，看看他是否在笑容背后藏了什么东西。但Pavel的脸庞透彻得连灰尘和雨点都藏不住，纤毫毕现地展现在Uhura面前。  
　　Uhura见过很多哨兵，向导，和普通人，她的天赋能帮助她轻而易举地识破人们面容后包含的情绪，悲伤的蓝色，愤怒是红色，嫉妒是黄色，但Pavel的笑容后面是干净不带一丝杂色的纯白，空得让人心惊动魄，好像在等着什么人往上面染色。  
　　但Uhura知道能染色的不是自己，她停顿了一下，接着平稳地说：“记得以后外出的时候带好假身份证，我送你回去。”  
　　Pavel将Uhura挂在他脖子上的身份证吊牌举起来反复看，闪烁镭射光泽的长方形透明片比两片药片重不了多少，电子激光笔在上面刻出“安东尼奥·Chekov”的字眼，一晃一晃地将空中的人造月亮缩成指甲盖大的光亮圆点。  
　　他微笑起来，眼睛像沉寂冰封的蓝绿色湖泊，终于被阳光融化，开始奔腾流动，卷起跳跃的水花。  
　　“我只有一个问题，Uhura，你们到底是谁？”  
　　“Enterprise小队，半个机器人，一个普通人，三个向导，你是第二个哨兵。”Uhura回答，转身伸手朝向Pavel：“快跟上，Pavel。”  
　　“我来了！”  
　　


	12. Chapter 12

Pavel和Uhura一直转到晚上十点才回到Sulu家，女向导非常贴心地把Pavel送到门口，当Sulu探头问“要不要进来坐一会”时，她眨眨眼睛回答“Scotty那边到了热门时段，我要马上回去”，接着双手一推把Pavel推进屋子。  
　　“哇，哦。”Sulu家的家具在小半天之内变了不少，哨兵忍不住睁大眼睛，落地窗旁边新换了一张双人床，墙壁内嵌的衣柜空出一格新的，餐桌上多了一个新马克杯。而Sulu完全丧失了昨天砸碎玻璃的猛劲儿，不由分说扛着Pavel往外跑的冲力，还有结合热中疯狂抽插的占有欲，此时完全就像一个刚谈上恋爱两天的毛头小子，一边挠着头一边好奇又心惊胆战地看着自己的新男友——生怕哨兵吃了他一样。  
　　“呃，帕……Chekov，你……要吃晚餐吗？不你肯定吃过了。”Sulu像要掩饰他的尴尬一样把手里的水杯重重放在桌子上，甚至不敢直视Pavel的脸。  
　　“Pavel Andereewich Chekov” Pavel坐在餐桌的一头，端正地看着在原地绕圈的Sulu。“我的全名，很抱歉现在才让我的向导知道。”  
　　“Hikaru Sulu，你知道的。”Sulu也在桌子对面坐下来，将一个新的马克杯推到Pavel面前。  
　　两人之间尴尬了一小会，Sulu摩擦着杯子把柄不知道该说什么，Pavel也耸肩缩头头，眼神不住瞟向双人床上小憩的黑色精神动物。  
　　“Hikaru”“Pavel”他们同时说到  
　　“你先说。”Sulu友好地笑了一下，以缓解自己的紧张。  
　　“谢谢你，带我出来。”  
　　“也谢谢你愿意和我……在一起。”Sulu立刻跟着说。  
　　“Uhura把事情都告诉我了，嗯……我觉得没什么大不了的。”Sulu的眼神立刻低落下来，担忧地向自己伸手，准备贴近哨兵的皮肤。“如果你觉得有什么撑不住，或者很难办的尽管告诉我，一个人憋着肯定很难受，我可以帮你做疏导。”  
　　“没问题。我现在确实有难办的事情，”Pavel将一袋新衣服拎到桌子上，认真地说：“我要给Uhura还钱，她帮我买了衣服。”  
　　Sulu嘴唇快速蠕动发出几乎听不见的声音，但Pavel听到他嘟囔一句“她肯定批评了我的衣服品味”，很快被Sulu正常的音调盖过：“好，那我们来解决第一个问题……钱和工作，结合McCoy对你做的检查，Jim列了一份你可能适合的工作，身份问题斯考提都会帮你解决。”  
　　Pavel自然而然地凑到Sulu身边，站在背后伸手越过他的肩膀点击便携平板的屏幕，隔着薄衣料的胸膛贴上Sulu的肩胛骨，下嘴唇与后脑勺离得极近。  
　　Polaris蹦了两次都够不到桌面，Yuki翻下床，小心叼起后脖颈的软肉将它送到桌子上，抬起两只前爪搭在Sulu身边，四对眼睛一起盯着泛蓝光的电子屏幕。  
　　  
　　“Hikaru。”这是Pavel今天晚上不知道地多少次叫Sulu的名字，他似乎很喜欢三个音节从嘴里蹦出来。青年抱着双腿侧脸看着半躺在沙发上假装看书的Sulu。拜托，就算他这个哨兵再感官不灵敏也能发现Sulu一直往自己这边瞟的小眼神。  
　　“嗯？”Sulu仍然假装淡定翻过一页电子书。  
　　“你想摸摸我的脊椎骨吗？刚刚十五分钟里你看了它七次。”Pavel脸压在膝盖上，清晰平稳地问着Sulu。  
　　Sulu手里的电子书“啪”摔到地上，Pavel噗一声笑出来，继续侧着脸望向Sulu，手指无聊地抠着脚趾。  
　　“我不介意你来摸摸它。”  
　　“怕你……疼。”Sulu也坐到床边，终于坦诚地不住打量深色泛起金属光泽的人造脊椎，他从未如此近地见过这样的东西。  
　　Pavel笑出了声，脸埋在光滑的膝盖里，“哈，当然不会。除非是打开外壳检查内部会有些反应，直接触摸不会有任何问题。它就像我的一部分。”  
　　“它真的……很酷。”Sulu诚恳地说，忍不住把手往Pavel背上挪几寸。  
　　哨兵握住向导放在床边的手，放在自己背后脖子和脊柱相连的地方轻声说：“斯特哈尔医生在这里纹了一个刺青，挡住链接部位，他说原来那样不好看。”  
　　脊椎骨比Sulu想象的要凉的多，昨天结合热的时候Sulu也碰到了，但是当时他们全神贯注都在操弄和性爱上，冰凉坚硬的外骨骼并没有让Sulu在意。  
　　他轻轻地把手盖在纹身上，发现一半是柔软的脖颈皮肤，下一半则是质感大相径庭的金属。Sulu继续往下移动着，点过闪耀亮蓝色的凸起。Pavel安静地呼吸着，也带着背上的脊椎骨起起伏伏。  
　　“当我触摸的时候你会有感觉吗？”Sulu双手合在最大的一节上面，企图将它暖热。  
　　“暖不热的，Hikaru。”Pavel很轻地说，“它们是金属，除非内部零件出问题烧化了，你不能……”  
　　Sulu觉得自己可能冒犯的Pavel，手触电般地缩回去并小声说“对不起。”  
　　“为什么要道歉？”Pavel换了个姿势躺下，裸露的背部完美展现在Sulu面前，他侧躺在Sulu面前眨眼又问了一次：“为什么要道歉，Hikaru？”  
　　“我以为冒犯了你，暖热金属听上去很蠢。”  
　　Pavel有些迷茫地听着Sulu的话，他花了好一会来理解，扭动身体再次让脊椎骨埋在Sulu手掌下面。“听起来不蠢，你是第一个想要摸它，想要暖热的人。”  
　　“其他人都觉得它很丑，像青黑的机械蛇一样趴在背上。”  
　　Sulu抬着手指像弹琴一样一节一节跨过去，他轻微笑着说：“我第一次隔着玻璃见到你的时候，你上半身就和现在一样，什么都没穿，抱着Polaris。”手指到底最下面，还差一寸就到Pavel光滑的股缝。“那时我甚至不知道你叫什么，但是我看到了你的脊椎骨，很漂亮。”  
　　Pavel的背收紧了一下，他猛地翻起身揪着Sulu的衣服，极近地喷着鼻息，他张了张嘴像是要说什么，睫毛忽闪抖动着，眼里全是紧张和手足无措。  
　　“真的很漂亮。”Sulu绕过Pavel的胳膊，从前往后拥抱了他。“我不介意说无数次。”  
　　Pavel羞赧地缩进Sulu怀里，背弓得更厉害，像某种柔软的昆虫，背上却凸起一条硬物。“谢……谢。”Pavel咕噜着，嘴唇贴在Sulu的锁骨上，Polaris害羞地趴在被子里，只露出半个尾巴。  
　　“那么我可以亲亲你的脊椎骨吗，pav？”  
　　Pavel没有点头也没有摇头，只是突然蜷缩成更紧的一团，期待地微微颤抖。而当Sulu吻下去的时候他感觉时间静止了，在极轻的压感中有两片他从未感受过的东西贴上脊椎，从上到下依次吻过。  
　　那是Hikaru的嘴唇，而那个动作叫做“吻”。  
　　他耐心地等对方不带情色地，虔诚地亲吻完整条脊椎骨，接着翻身抬手用指尖碰碰Sulu的嘴唇——很干燥，但是很柔软。  
　　  
　　此时Sulu的嘴唇沾满深红色的药水，他努力咽下一口憋进胃里，被辛辣冲鼻的味道刺得连连咳嗽。  
　　“还有两杯营养液，你最近又没好好吃饭是不是？”McCoy佯装拧了一把Sulu的胳膊，被守在床边的Pavel狠狠瞪一眼。  
　　“吃了吃了，楼下拉面铺的汤面我经常吃……”  
　　“那又不是什么好东西！Pavel给我盯着他，一日两次综合维生素和蛋白粉。”Pavel嘴上说着“好好好”，暗暗对Sulu摆了个鬼脸。“医生，我想单独和他呆一会，手术已经结束了应该没有大碍——吧？”McCoy看上去心情还算不错，说明手术成功并且没有致命的伤害，否则他绝对不会有闲心假装拧一下Sulu的胳膊。  
　　“我先回家了，你们可以一直待到明天早上。记得让他把两杯营养液喝完。”McCoy离开小病房前转身再次强调了一遍“一滴不剩！”  
　　“嘘，我帮你喝一杯。”Pavel在Sulu感激的目光中端走其中一个装着浅蓝色粘稠物质的杯子，和另一个轻轻碰了一下表示“干杯”，一口气倒进嘴里还伸舌头卷干净杯壁上的残留。  
　　Sulu应该也能猜到有人拉着自己聊天，他想起Uhura最后说： “所以原谅他会在酒馆压制你的精神动物，也原谅他今天没能完全安抚你，挨了Kirk一顿说教，但是至少他开始改变了”，Pavel决定先主动承认错误，再接着聊Sulu的事情。  
　　“我今天又没按规定来，先跑去救了你，但是最后任务圆满完成还顺便解决了全部安保机器人。”Pavel到后面声音越来越小，承认了错误也带着一些不服气。  
　　Sulu拉过Pavel的手，拿过床头柜的创口贴给他右手侧面不小心划破的口子贴上一块。“Jim都吓了一大跳，我也没想到你的战斗力这么强，不愧是哨兵。”  
　　“比起平均水平还是差了一大截。”Pavel有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，借着话题对Sulu说：“谢谢你把我在掉坑之前拉了回来，我感受到了你的精神链接。”他攀上了Sulu的手臂，抓着手腕认真地说：“你不弱，Hikaru。”  
　　Sulu的手臂猛地从Pavel掌心抽回来，拉扯到肩膀后微微刺痛的伤口，他有意避开Pavel垂下眼说：“……你知道了。”  
　　“是的我知道了，Uhura全部都告诉我了。”  
　　“噢……”Sulu抬起头，勉强地扯出了一个微笑，“你现在和我解除结合还来得及，趁你还没有出现在‘被Hikaru Sulu殴打的哨兵’列表上。”  
　　“我的天，你真的比我想象的还要蠢，Hikaru。”Pavel假装责备地挑眉说，一屁股坐上Sulu床边的空位，双手按住对方肩膀晃了两下。“你还没注意到吗？今天你把失去听觉差一点继续变糟的我安抚下来，我听到了你说‘冷静下来’，还有对Jim说‘别怪Pavel’。如果没有你拉住我，可能现在我已经被医生塞进白房子里强行治疗了。”  
　　“Spock在那之后对我进行了后续疏导，可你是最重要的第一步。”Pavel更加坚定地紧扣十指，盯着Sulu稍微扩张睁大的瞳孔，“你是第一个抓住我的向导，我想保护你不受伤害。”  
　　Pavel所做的一切都得到了解释，他并不是故意选择最糟糕的方案，只是因为有人打了Sulu，本能让他想反击，想保护自己的向导。这个愿望天真固执得让人发笑，但是又让Sulu觉得鼻酸。年轻哨兵的眼睛里尽是毫无保留的清澈，反而将踌躇的Hikaru Sulu照得格外窘迫。  
　　“我从来没有保护过什么人，经常将自己的力量使错地方。还不听指挥，不过今天总算成功了一次。”  
　　Sulu从病床上坐起来，在吱呀作响的铁架子摩擦声中抱住Pavel的肩膀：“我从来没有成功完成一次向导疏导，经常打人至伤，不过今天我也成功了一次。”  
　　“对吧，我们会一起努力，然后一起变好。”  
　　靠在房门外的Jim听到了几声不太清晰的对话，他从McCoy点燃的氢气打火机前面点了烟，吐出缓薄的轻烟。医生桌前的电子表跳到了凌晨一点，而诊所外面的小巷依然是没有停歇的欢闹。  
　　“完全不用担心他们，Jim，Pavel适应得很快，他是个成年人。”McCoy一边整理医疗箱一边说：“你要相信他们。”  
　　“小哨兵已经看开了，我担心的是Sulu。他没那么好说话。”  
　　医生摊手回敬了一个“那你能怎么办”的表情，关掉顶灯说：“走一步看一步，一直都是这样跟我说的，男孩。”  
　　Jim吐吐舌头摆了个鬼脸，帮McCoy披上外套走上飘起薄雾的街道。“夜宵想吃什么，炸鱼薯条配酸黄瓜？”  
　　“混合水果奶昔比较适合我的一把老骨头。”  
　　“我的天哪，那玩意和稀泥没区别！”  
　　McCoy紧抿着嘴唇坐在副驾驶，眼角却先一步放松垂下。“闭上你的嘴，好好开车。”  
　　  
这个超级无敌长的一章终于更完了！从ch9-ch12


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!  
> ☆暴露性描写

　　//start a transaction  
　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode = "Lost:CyberneticsCity"  
　　loadList = [  
　　 {"spot" : "A" : "./unknown"}  
　　  
　　Spot: A(9,3, 2060)  
　　  
　　  
　　约克城有很多夜总会，或者叫做“情色场所”。  
　　伫立在“塔”的废墟上最高的那栋金色大楼叫做Elysion，没有五十万新币一年的高级会员可进不去。云集了全城最漂亮的性爱机器人女孩的在东城区的“粉红小猫”，据说店主真的是一只猫。你若想和实打实的男孩子玩上一会，那要去文森特先生的裁缝店——服务员都不穿衣服，完全暴露的胸前挂着软尺。  
　　然而“深蓝”是独一无二的。  
　　首先，它和其他夜总会都不一样，这是一座建在水下的巨大玻璃房间，全息投影的海洋生物随着楼层增加各不相同，从第一层的海葵和小丑鱼到柔软的电鳗，据说最底层潜伏着一只百年前遗留下的蓝鲸骨架。每位顾客都需要戴上一个像极了圆球形鱼缸的呼吸面罩，四肢贴上防水的微电极传感器，从四个并排的扶手梯直入地下。  
　　借着圆形的呼吸面罩从外看，每个宾客的脸都被拉长扭曲成看不出具体模样的某种深海生物，或是像行走在蔚蓝星球表面的宇航员，说话闲聊的一张一合之间还会吐出虚假的气泡。因此大胆的人都喜欢脱掉全身衣物，袒露身上的每一块肌肤或者机械部件，让全息影像投影的鱼群从滑溜溜的两条腿间亲昵擦过，与其他人贴身而过时抖出一阵阵呻吟和叹息。  
　　这是一个鱼龙混杂的水族馆，无需顾及颜面的水下世界。  
　　  
　　  
　　今天的任务很简单，Sulu和Pavel只需要进入夜总会第四层的“蓝环章鱼”包厢外侧，将窃听器从门缝下面塞进去，发布任务的金主就能听到需要的情报。所以Jim甚至不需要一直坐在车里紧张等着二人，先一步去港口的海鲜大排档吃晚餐。而负责盯着通讯设备的Scotty正把脚翘在桌子上放松，惬意地用六号和七号机械手撕扯一只热腾腾的黄油焗龙虾，头顶的一圈环绕音响播着300年前的地球流行音乐。  
　　但Sulu和Pavel在第二层的一堆七彩珊瑚中走散了，哨兵在通讯频道内留下一句“目标刚到达第三层”便彻底失联。走散是任务里常见的小问题，Jim简单地说“先去三层找到Pavel”，转头解决从食物复制机里弹出来的一大盘生蚝刺身。  
　　当Sulu终于混入人群进入第三层的“浅水湾大厅”时，中央水晶玻璃房已经挤成水泄不通的里三圈外三圈。他的呼吸面罩内置广播将周围的声音都带进来，包括DJ双手擦过黑胶碟片的滋滋声，富有节奏能烧起每个人激情的合成电子音乐，女人的调情声，还有——无法形容的白噪音。  
　　“Scotty，我的耳麦里有杂音。”Sulu低声说了一句，但一向守在通讯频道另一端的哨兵没有立刻回答。站在人流中间的Sulu突然停下脚步，“嗡”的声响从头皮一直延伸到大脑深处，他不由自主地想要摘掉头盔，手指伸到胸前，这里太热了。  
　　：停下！快去找Pavel：  
　　Yuki冷蓝色的眸子迅速劈开搅乱Sulu脑子的奇怪想法，迅速让向导冷静下来集中注意力。头顶的中央空调徐徐吹着低温凉风，他的身上仍然裹着长袖长裤，只是外套拉链被扯开了一个小口子。“这个白噪音不太对，我怀疑是精神控制音频，请查一下，Scotty。”  
　　：Hikaru，去中间：黑狼竖起耳朵朝向玻璃房，接着弓起背摆出一副攻击架势。“怎么了？这里有其他哨兵或者向导？”Sulu压低声音问了一句后，换做大声反复说着：“让一让，让一让！”继续靠近玻璃房，被马赛克瓷砖装饰的银色吊灯不停旋转，打出令人目眩的迷离光线。  
　　向导越走向往中间，白噪音中不和谐的挑逗越发明显，已经不用精神动物指出方向，哨兵和向导之间的直觉告诉他玻璃房中间有一团蓝绿色的岩浆，缓慢而炽热地流淌粘稠的液体。  
　　  
　　“你们看到那个小子了吗？太棒了，我要买下他。”  
　　“啧啧你看这动作，大概还是个雏……”  
　　终于，Sulu被后面涌上的人群推到两个满身酒气的男人身边，身后一对丰满的胸脯又撞得他快摔倒，但总算到达了贴近中央水晶玻璃房的地方。他不矮，但想要越过最内圈的三层人堆，看清玻璃房中的东西，也需要踮起半个脚掌。Sulu没有理会自己是否撞到右边的一位“裸体潜水员”，随口说了一声抱歉，紧紧盯着中央最闪耀的，集中了所有人目光的玻璃房。  
　　他清楚地看到了玻璃房中的Pavel Chekov。  
　　Pavel还穿着今晚出门时的便服，驼色长袖兜帽衫，黑色的九分休闲裤，露出一截根本不搭的亮绿色袜子。但此时他的裤子已经脱掉一半，皱巴巴地裹住小腿和脚掌，内裤也挂在膝盖弯上，只要有人轻轻一拽就能撕掉轻薄的衣物。兜帽衫的宽下摆挡住了最让人期待的私密部位，但向导能看到一些刺目的液体顺着大腿内侧滑下，不，Sulu根本不想去猜那液体到底是什么。  
　　哨兵的双脚随着身体往下滑，颤抖着轻微点在地上，他的上半身还留恋地挂在亮紫红色的沙发靠背，而腰肢顶着胯部抬起，圆滑地悬空摆动，像求偶的蜜蜂一样近乎疯狂地摆尾画八字。而哨兵本人正因为这样的挑逗满脸通红，双手交叉摸过脖子又伸进上下震颤的胸口，从上方垂下来的精致银话筒对着他的嘴巴，扩音器把清晰的呻吟传遍整个房间。  
　　但是Pavel的脸上没有一丝愉悦和尽兴，他似乎对自己身体摆弄出的动作全然无知，只是被看不见的丝线提着四肢做一些既定的低俗色情动作。  
　　Pavel在群众的呼喊声中转过身，趴在肮脏的皮沙发上，在最靠近玻璃屋的两个赤裸自慰的男人的刺激下蹬掉挂在小腿上可怜的休闲裤，反手勾着兜帽衫的下摆往上提，逐渐露出股缝上方一截金属。  
　　Sulu的喉咙被攥紧，他窒息地回忆起Pavel背上的人造脊椎骨，那玩意的最后一节尾部正好对着股缝。所有人连同向导在内都看到了坚硬的金属脊椎，带着拒人于千里之外的死气沉沉，可在大脑里只有性和酒精的人的眼里，那更像一条欲望之蛇的尾巴，欲拒还迎地吐着红信子，滑溜溜撩过每个人的心窝。  
　　：不行，这个绝对不能被其他人看到：Yuki发疯一样在雪地里喊，四足奔跑溅起的雪渣显眼地粘在黑毛上，但她根本找不到Polaris。  
　　哨兵左腿踩地，右腿抬起搭在沙发皮质扶手上，一前一后，一上一下用紫红色人造皮摩擦抚慰自己的阴茎，直到它硬得贴紧小腹。勃起的性器和劣质人造皮挤压出的声音在Sulu耳朵里爆炸，将向导的冷静和克制炸得荡然无存，只剩一堆深绿色的灰渣。  
　　可这极具诱惑力的声音对于其他人就是猛烈的春药，主动而放荡地燃起一小簇烟火，从中央到外围炸出一大圈圆形的冲击波。  
　　Pavel依然背对着大众在沙发上操自己的阴茎，他双手拎着衣服下摆时扭头朝后瞟了一眼，像玻璃球一样透亮的蓝绿色眼睛照出全场屏息凝神的群众，唯独照不出黑煤炭一样死寂的Sulu。  
　　哨兵拎着衣服继续往上拉，盖过头顶——Sulu马上预料到他要做什么。  
　　单向玻璃病房中的哨兵撩起自己的病号服，旁若无人松松垮垮地丢到地板上。  
　　夜店玻璃展示台中的哨兵一边自慰一边脱掉自己身上所有的衣服——  
　　Pavel的驼色兜帽衫软绵绵地落在深酒红色地板上，连带着挂在脖子上的透明身份证牌一起，砸出一声几乎听不见的脆响。  
　　Sulu真的愤怒了。  
　　哨兵并齐五指伸到脑后，撩起被汗水浸透的发尾，恰好露出脊椎骨最上面的那颗星星刺青，紧贴在青年皮肤上的人造脊椎发着冷光，却又被染上情欲的粉红色灯光。粉色的柔软小蛇蜿蜒在他干净的后背上，扭成诱人的曲线。两个赤裸自慰的男人将精液喷射在玻璃外墙上，似乎是对Pavel的打赏。舞池中的人看着那条脊椎骨，贪婪又不屑地造势大喊：“那条脊椎骨末尾就是他的蜜穴！”“我真想看有人抽掉那个婊子脊椎骨的样子！”  
　　向导意识到Pavel被催眠了，这不是他的错，他不想这样。Sulu反复对自己说着，闭上眼深呼吸再睁开，手腕一抖放出藏在袖子里的武器，“咔哒”切换为手枪模式。他和其他跟随音乐摇摆的人一样抬起手，对准头顶的马赛克吊灯精准射击。  
　　“砰！”  
　　短暂的黑暗和混乱尖叫足够向导砸开玻璃门，抱走浑身炽热的哨兵，再转身冲进一间无人包厢。Yuki终于在一棵树下找到睡着的Polaris，毫不客气地咬住它的小耳朵大力扭动。Sulu则用力掰过Pavel的脸，让还在不自觉舔嘴唇的哨兵面对自己。  
　　“看看我，帕沙。”Sulu觉得自己脑子也要裂成八瓣，靠在身边的Pavel一丝不挂，像一滩热乎乎的蜂蜜太妃糖腻人。向导的阴茎也不受控制地直立起来，绷紧裤子顶着对方裸露的双腿。  
　　真的糟透了。  
　　Pavel还没从刚刚摩擦的节奏中缓过来，他继续贴着Sulu大腿缓慢摩擦，双手往上伸绕到Sulu的脖子。直到Sulu急躁喊了三次Pavel的全名，一只手向后捏着脖颈的星星刺青，他才像被捕猎的小动物一样打了个哆嗦，仰脸嘟囔着说：“为什么你会知道星星刺青……Hikaru？！”  
　　“我他妈当然知道你刺青的位置！”Sulu一边遮掩自己裤子里硬得发烫的阴茎，先给Pavel罩上自己的外套，接着摘掉手套握紧哨兵濒临高潮的小兄弟。  
　　“我，我不知道刚刚发生了什么。”哨兵呻吟了一声往Sulu身上靠近，自己也握着Sulu的手撸动，不一会射出粘腻的白浊。Pavel尴尬地看着Sulu手上一片狼藉，抽了好几张纸巾手忙脚乱地擦着，低声说：“我到达三层的时候见到目标在往四层走，接着听到一些白噪音，脑子特别乱，然后……”乱糟糟的Pavel拉上外套拉链，手摸到脖子时立刻变了脸色，“我的假身份证牌不见了。”  
　　“音乐有问题！我刚刚分析了进入三楼后的公放电子合成音乐，普通人听不到催眠意识的电波，但是哨兵和向导可以听到低频的……该死的，我猜有人在跟踪你们，等着你们露馅！”Scotty沉默了二十分钟后终于把线路接通，九条机械爪把龙虾壳一扔大声对Pavel喊：“别管牌子了，躲开监控，柯克会去接应你们！”  
　　“操，你倒是告诉我没有假身份证牌子怎么躲开人脸识别？”柯克努力咽下去塞满嘴的生蚝，吸着合成可乐叮叮咣咣跑到车上。  
　　精神图景里的Yuki忍住对昏迷说梦话的Polaris抽一巴掌，而是往他脸上硬生生糊了一把雪渣子。Pavel踹开包厢隔间小门，幸运地在杂物室里找到一套勉强能穿的电工制服，下意识将Sulu的外套提高领子遮住半张脸。  
　　“衣服没用的，用这个。”Sulu越过Pavel的头从他背后的储物架上拿来一卷黑色工业胶带，熟练撕下几段贴在Pavel的鼻梁，额头和下巴上，也同样在贴自己脸上。“反人脸识别竟然用胶带？”Pavel还是谨慎地戴上电工帽子，在杂物室又找了一圈发现一把还算锋利的匕首，在钢管柱子上打磨几下藏在手腕处，熟练得像个老牌哨兵。  
　　“我试过，只要没有声波检测应该发现不出来，这个夜总会不会安装那么高级的监控。你能听见外面有多少个人吗？”  
　　“外面很安静，顾客被制伏了，有四……不，六个。”  
　　“六个MX-420安保机器人。”向导总结地说，“我只有五发子弹，和长刀。”  
　　“然后再加上一把小刀，三个手榴弹去和他们拼命？”Pavel随意比划两下匕首，刀锋划开空气震出只有他们能听见的低频波动，背景音乐中的催眠噪音已经消失。  
　　“对自己有点信心，小哨兵。”耳机中Scotty的手指把键盘敲得噼啪响，“等等……再等三分钟……我就能解出这个平面地图。”  
　　“我打赌外面那群人再有一分钟就能找到我们。”Sulu的语气中明显透着不信任，深沉地拍了拍同伴肩膀表示“尽力而为”，又仔细数了一边剩下的子弹数量，五颗沉甸甸的铅球。  
　　“Hikaru负责左边，我负责右边。”Pavel紧紧靠在门上已经开始盘算作战计划。  
　　“都说了再给我两——不！我只要40秒！”  
　　“他们走到舞台区域了，虽然Hikaru击碎了吊灯但是我肯定他们有夜视仪。”  
　　“20秒！”  
　　“如果能冲出去，我们去楼下吃夜宵吧，帕沙？”  
　　“我不要紫菜。”Pavel朝Sulu笑了笑，踹开包厢门直面迎战。  
　　“我解出来了！别出门，去杂物室的下水道排污管！”  
　　Sulu和Pavel停下手中动作，对视的眼中满是“我没听错吧”“搞什么玩意儿”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇写的我特别开心！！！里面埋了很多我之前chulu文的梗~  
> 比如去年的超能力者刊《深蓝》还有黑帮本的文森特老头子！


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是上部的完结篇~  
> 接下来还有一篇MK番外的一部分，全文见8月10出的实体本

由Scotty的电子眼扫描出的建筑平面图一向不会有错，他确实为走投无路的两人找了一条最便捷的逃生之路，只是这条“羊肠小道”的状况实在有些不尽人意。  
　　前半段还算幸运，是一条堆满厨余垃圾的连续上行长楼梯，污迹斑斑的直供一人钻过的红色小门后是一片不断翻滚的漆黑。Sulu咽了口口水问道：“你不会给我们找了条污水管道吧？”Pavel手掌贴在小门上，斩钉截铁地对Sulu点点头，同时他们还看到像滚筒洗衣机一样搅拌的污水中出现几只无法形容的快速游动的物体。  
　　“你们听我解释，深蓝的污水管道类似烟囱，顺着直接上去就能到达地面……”  
　　“那这是什么？”Pavel把头罩里的小摄像头对准小门，光滑柔软的浅肉色条状生物猛地撞到门上，伸出25条爬行脚对Pavel呲牙咧嘴地示威。  
　　“我猜……大概是一些下水道生物吧。总得有一些生命力非常顽强的东西活着，对不对？”  
　　“是，”Sulu此刻感到中午吃的素食外卖已经涌到了喉咙里，没好气地和Scotty继续开玩笑说：“你的酒馆里也有蟑螂。”  
　　“总之，它们应该没有危害。”Scotty有些心虚地说，他也没见过这种“随便长长反正没人看到”的生物，又补充了一句：“被虫子咬一口总比吃机器人的枪子弹好吧？”  
　　Sulu知道只要时间足够，那些机器人肯定会找到他们所在的地方，现在除了弄上一身臭气从下水道出去没有更好选择，他切到Jim的频道问：“我们要离开了，任务没有完成怎么办？”  
　　“别他妈管那个该死的任务了！”Jim那边传来叮呤咣啷的翻找东西，快速敲键盘，还有机械女声“欢迎回家，Kirk警官”的声音，“比起威尔的白痴任务，我更需要知道为什么这个夜总会播放可以催眠哨兵和向导的音乐，如果他们只是和SCM基金会合作，想要寻找牺牲者——这都还算好的。”  
　　“假如这个音乐只在今晚播放，意味着它是针对我们的？”Sulu微微变了脸色，抓紧Pavel的肩膀靠近污水管道门口。  
　　“对。”Jim回答的很干脆，“那就证明你们被盯上了。”  
　　Sulu低声一句“不会的”打断了Jim的话，用一条结实的绳子绕在两个人腰间，推开污水管道先一步扎进去。他和Jim都知道下一步猜测会是“我们所有人都被盯上了”，这个猜测一旦被证实，就会像七只致命的手紧扼住他们的喉咙，撕碎迄今为止所有平静的生活。  
　　向导没有把后面的臆想告诉哨兵，下意识收紧绳子，和Pavel一前一后在下水管道的污水中摸索，他只和Jim说“查清楚，我们在外面汇合”，再切回和Scotty通话。  
　　YKPD的James T Kirk警官是个不守规矩但能把每件案子都办得很漂亮的男人。  
　　Enterprise的Jim是个黑白均沾，一边打电话与Elysion新开酒吧的头牌妓女调情，一边分析音轨将背景音里的秘密交易记录在案的赏金猎人。  
　　Jim在几年前组建了Enterprise，连他自己都没法定义这是一个什么组织，或者说只是一群朋友组在一起的小团体。起初的Enterprise只有Scotty和乌乎拉，后来拉上了Sulu，McCoy，和警局证物室里偷出来的机器人史波克，还有加入不到半年的Pavel。Sulu会通过Jim的关系接活，也会大家组合搭配起来完成一个大单子，比如窃取AATON公司的数据库资料，篡改一段SCM基金会的监控录像，或者杀掉一片安保机器人。  
　　Jim每次给Sulu分的钱都很慷慨，但是Sulu决定今天晚上要管他多要一点，因为这次他和Pavel可能真的会死！  
　　他们已经在污水中游动了半小时，可前面没有任何“安全出口”的迹象，深蓝的头罩还剩不到十分钟氧气供给。除去偶尔有虫子抓过手臂，密密匝匝的瘙痒让Sulu怀疑是不是出了一串红包，向导唯一能感受到的只有握在手心的绳子，另一端连着哨兵的腰部，随着Pavel不重的呼吸有节奏移动。Scotty偶尔指挥“向右转弯”“朝上爬”，Jim似乎一头扎进警局数据库，好一会都没有再吱声。二人被不稳定的污水、垃圾、未知生物包裹，反复冲刷，Pavel伸手安慰似的握了一下Sulu的手腕，但Sulu发现他的手冷得吓人，精神图景中的雪似乎越来越大了。  
　　终于，他们在接近水平面的平台上发现了出口，比只供单人同行的管道宽敞不少，被两排严密的合金栅栏封着。“弄开它你们就能出去了。”Scotty的声音终于有了些雀跃。  
　　“小刀砍断是不可能的，我们的氧气还有三分钟。”Sulu比划了一下粗如手腕的钢条，望见Pavel扬着手里的三颗手榴弹。“不能保证被水浸透还能用，但可以试试。”  
　　哨兵说着将手榴弹贴了一排，第一颗和第二颗都炸了哑雷，他们聚精会神地看着第三颗被捆上中间的钢筋，挡在Sulu面前的Pavel的大拇指按上引爆开关，用力按下——  
　　水流和四溅的钢筋段子差点把Sulu和Pavel掀翻，Sulu一把抓住残留的一根钢筋，紧紧拽住绳子不让Pavel被冲走，清理掉锋利的钢筋断面终于看见熟悉的码头灯光。  
　　一辆悬浮车恰到好处地停在Sulu头顶，伸出属于Jim Kirk的宽大手掌对准满身淤泥的向导。Sulu先将Pavel送上去，哨兵上爬的动作有些迟缓，左手扣在腰间划烂的衣料上。他咬牙用右手把自己撑到地面，再被Kirk拉到后座，Sulu紧跟上去大声问：“你还好吗？”  
　　“擦破皮了，还好。”Pavel喘了口气撩开脑门上粘成一团的腥臭味刘海，仰头向后移开手掌，露出鲜红色的条状伤口。“今晚暴雨，天气预报说明天有飓风，要不你们别回家了。”Kirk看了一眼车后座上淋的透湿的Sulu，和旁边微微打颤的Pavel，他紧紧捂着腰侧仰头靠向后座，咬紧嘴唇不想在Sulu面前发出吃痛的声音。“伤口不深但是还在流血，直接去McCoy诊所更远，我家里还有一些药，送我们回去吧。”Sulu手掌放在Pavel额头贴近哨兵的脸侧安慰道。  
　　  
　　“不如去我家，热水和医疗用品都十分齐全。”Kirk的车已经不由分说地拐向通往城市北方的高速公路，“McCoy会乐意哨兵和向导进入他家？”这是一个不错的建议，但Sulu还是苛刻地问，他印象中向导McCoy的身边总是竖起坚硬的精神屏障，拒人千里之外。  
　　“老骨头今天加班，住诊所不回来。”他看了一眼Pavel说：“现在回你家肯定会遇上大塞车，西区的排水系统糟得像警局的办事窗口……而且你们都湿透了，当心感冒。”  
　　Pavel听到要去他从未去过的地方，下意识往Sulu身边靠一点，抽抽鼻子说： “我不会感冒。” 。  
　　“Jim家比我家大，可恶的公职人员，至少他那儿可以让你泡个澡。”Sulu同样凉的手捂上Pavel的手心，加大力按向Pavel腰间的殷红一片“行，我们去。”  
　　 Jim的公寓算是Pavel见过最大的房子了，这间统一样式的白色公寓不仅坐落在东城区最安静的角落，还是难得的顶层复式。一楼是超过三个Sulu家面积大小的客厅，被浅蓝色流苏式的隔断墙分成两部分，蔚蓝色的透明楼梯通往二楼，Pavel看到从二楼贯通而下的玻璃窗外闪烁城市边缘宁静的雷达灯塔。Jim停车后让二人在车库里稍等片刻，走到自家门前捣鼓了一会小键盘，Sulu心神领会地说：“上头还在实时监控啊？”  
　　“那可不，好像说的跟真能发现什么……浴室在一楼，冰箱请自便。”Jim指指咖啡机同时说：“暖气28度。”  
　　“全自动声控的。”Pavel小声和Sulu说，“毕竟花着纳税人的钱不要钱……Pavel！”Sulu一把托住往下滑的Pavel，鲜血已经从他手指缝隙中流出来，滴在Kirk家纯白的地板上。  
　　Jim拉开柜子第一层就是摆放整齐的止血贴，已经灌好药水的注射器，甚至还有一周七天代餐粉，家里有个医生的好处就是你随时能最快找到医疗用品。“你们快去浴室，这是急救包。”  
　　Sulu扶着Pavel在浴缸边缘滑进底部，哨兵咬牙撕开浸透污水的脏衣服，将染成黑红色的衣片丢到一边，伸手将水龙头扭到最大，在凉水的快速刺激下憋出一声惊叫。“慢点，用花洒冲。”温水带着Pavel满头脏污，顺着脊背流到白色浴缸底部，打个转很快全部消失在排污口。夹带伤口处鲜血的淡粉色水流接连不断地继续流淌，Pavel向Sulu要了三张止血贴，并排贴在腰侧发白的伤口上。  
　　“好了。”他再次抬手关掉水龙头，脸上还剩着用于干扰面部识别的黑胶带，绷得Pavel的笑容有些僵硬，但他仍然挑着嘴角对Sulu说，“我没事了。”  
　　“身上有伤不能在水里泡太久，你先出去等我。”Sulu伸手想要拉起Pavel，往前探了一半却被哨兵突然大力拽到浴缸里，三下五除二扯掉Sulu身上的脏衣服，并用止血贴按住Sulu手腕上的浅伤口。  
　　Sulu回过神时发现自己已经和赤身裸体的Pavel一起坐在浴缸里，头顶已经关闭的花洒还在断断续续地滴水，砸在Pavel低垂的睫毛上，鼻尖上，还有紧握着Sulu的手腕。  
　　他的哨兵抬起头，只字未说却再次拧开水龙头。  
　　花洒缓慢水流滴落下来，流淌过哨兵的胸膛，冲走Sulu头发里难闻的下水道臭气，另一股弥漫成网络覆盖Pavel背上的人造脊椎。Pavel靠在灰色瓷砖墙上偷笑，湿淋淋的卷发变成深色的一条粘在他的脸上，耳边的墙壁上挂着一排湿漉漉的水珠。  
　　“我想起来以前，在病房的浴室里。我和Polaris喜欢穿雨衣坐在浴缸里，把淋浴喷头开到最大，结果天天被斯特哈尔医生揪着骂，说我浪费水。”他伸出两根手指碰了碰Sulu光滑的膝盖继续说：“水滴在雨衣上，像雨滴在玻璃窗上。”  
　　外面的暴雨声越来越近，盖过了Pavel说话的声音，不知道谁关了浴室的灯 只有窗外零星没有打烊的霓虹灯照亮屋内的二人，在黑色的热水面上投下斑点。  
　　Pavel的脸上还带着刚刚逃跑时为了躲避识别贴的黑色胶带，而在热水的冲洗下微微卷边。有些疲惫的Sulu朝Pavel伸伸手，对方十分乖巧地踱步到Sulu身边，仰起头等着Sulu帮他撕掉脸上的胶带。  
　　胶带中间仍然很紧地粘在脸上，即使Sulu撕的很慢，仍然拉起几寸脸上皮肤。这时Pavel也认真端正Sulu的脸，略钝的手指要推起胶带边缘才能捏住。他揪着胶带一角往上提，Sulu好像发出两声若有若无的呼噜声。  
　　方才加在水中的增泡剂起了效果，随着水蒸气的上升浮出几个透明飘散的泡泡。Kirk就是喜欢这些小孩子气的东西，Sulu打了个喷嚏吹走好几个泡泡，它们扑在Pavel脸上扰得他使劲甩甩头，继而沉在浴缸水中。  
　　Pavel像潜伏在浴缸里的水妖，只从水面上露出一对深色的眼睛，他顺着平静的水慢慢蹭着Sulu的脚趾，再握住他的阴茎。  
　　“我们可以继续刚才没有完成的事情吗？”  
　　Sulu完全不记得上一次在浴缸里洗澡的什么时候，但是这绝对是他第一次在浴缸里做爱。  
　　他整个人被热水，泡泡，还有Pavel的怀抱包裹，而Pavel胯间丝毫没有滚烫索求的硬挺。哨兵的头反而放在向导的颈窝，双手极其认真地抚慰Sulu的阴茎。  
　　Pavel半闭着眼睛哼着歌，柔软湿润的睫毛贴在Sulu的耳根子上，像停着两只蝴蝶。  
　　“我今天保护了我的向导，像一个哨兵那样。”Pavel开心地说，好像他腰部受的伤不疼不痒。  
　　“……哨兵……是的，但是——下次要小心，别让自己受伤。”Sulu只要一偏头就能得到Pavel柔软的吻，他贴着哨兵的颈侧小声说：“保护好自己，Pavel。”  
　　“好。”Pavel湿润的嘴唇从后面绕到Sulu的嘴角旁边，冒出舌尖小心地亲了一下。  
　　在温热带有柠檬味道的泡泡里，Sulu在和Pavel唇齿相依片刻达到高潮，释放在水里没有任何压力。而Pavel抓着他的脖子往下拉，直到两个人都没在水中。Sulu挣扎着想要探出头，可Pavel安静地闭着眼，水波荡漾之中微弱的光落在他的睫毛上。  
　　他安静地按着Sulu的隔壁，安静地凑近，安静地用鼻尖蹭过Sulu的下巴，然后安静地吻在他的嘴唇上。  
　　细微的气泡从Pavel和Sulu相接的嘴角缝隙溢出，埋在水中飘散的发丝之间，像小美人鱼头发上如星辰般的珍珠发夹。  
　　他们只在水里待了不过半分钟，冒出水面之后两个人都急促呼吸空气，然后Sulu猛地抓住Pavel的头发再次吻上，手托着他的后背不让他沉到水里。  
　　几次亲吻后Pavel支不住折腾一晚上的疲惫，张嘴哈欠两声眼神开始漫无目的地四周看，一歪头滑入水中。Yuki已经很小心地把Polaris安置回小木屋，叼了一床小毯子盖在小熊的肚子上。Kirk敲敲门想要塞进一瓶冰酒，而Sulu摇头递了回去。  
　　“怎么……？”Kirk问到一半看到Sulu放在嘴唇上的食指，和揽在脖子上的另一人的一条胳膊，立刻禁声轻掩浴室门。  
　　  
　　当Sulu抱着裹上浴巾的Pavel踏出浴室时，发现Kirk正铺开了双人沙发床，搬来了印着闪电花纹的被子。“你们晚上睡我床，我睡客厅。”  
　　“McCoy知道大概会杀了我们两个。”  
　　“他没有洁癖！”  
　　“我有。”Sulu波澜不惊地说，同时躺在沙发床上把Pavel放在旁边。睡梦中的哨兵也能精准找到Sulu的手，然后十指相扣，看得Kirk好不嫉妒。  
　　“你也想像我们这样吗，Jim？”  
　　“绝不。”Kirk干脆地拒绝，“如果我成为向导或者哨兵，我肯定不会和Leonard在一起。”他盯着Chekov露出来的一截人工脊椎说：“因为现在的我们是能给彼此的最好的选择。”  
　　“可以理解，相反我觉得，如果Leo会再次选择和哨兵结合，那就不是我认识的Leonard McCoy了。”  
　　Kirk笑着给Sulu递了一杯冰威士忌，两人清脆一碰后一饮而尽。“你从夜总会查到了什么？”Sulu陷入被子之前没有忘记方才的惊险逃脱，Kirk摇头说：“没什么，那个曲子他们每天都会放，只能证明他们也加入了SCM基金会的狩猎小分队，等着不走运的哨兵或向导上门。”  
　　Sulu嘟囔了一句“还好”，伸手准备关掉床头灯之前转头看着Kirk走向房间的背影，抬高音调说：“我在下水道里想，今晚结束后要多管Jim Kirk多要一点钱，因为当时我们差一点就死了。”Kirk转身忍住笑看向Sulu，直接说“关灯！”让Sulu陷入黑暗。  
　　但黑发青年的声音不依不饶地从黑暗中传来后半句：“但是我觉得能在你家住一晚上也不错，晚安，混蛋！  
　　  
　　Pavel一开始睡得不深，虽然身边靠着向导，但陌生的环境仍然让他提心吊胆。他在半梦半醒之间躺到了清晨，一阵开门声，拖鞋由远到近的踢踏声让他直起身子环绕四周。Sulu的手却把哨兵毛绒绒的头按下去，小声说“McCoy回来了，没事儿，继续睡”，接着自己蹭了蹭将手掌搭在Pavel腰间的绷带上。  
　　接下来是很轻的，隔着墙传来的两个男人的对话声，Pavel努力想偷听，但一种更坚固的深紫色罩子将哨兵挡在外面，Sulu梦呓般的话语继续传入Pavel的耳朵：“……是McCoy的精神屏障，他不喜欢有人偷听。”哨兵立刻将好奇的手缩到胸前，抠紧沙发床的布艺罩子将腿蜷在肚子上。Sulu好像又磨出来两句梦话，搭在腰间的手稍微用力，似乎想把哨兵拉得离自己更近。  
　　遮光帘外的暴雨逐渐变小，街道上响起一两声不突兀的鸣笛，带起一阵飒爽的水声卷入车轮底下。或许是周围有两个向导的精神力互相影响，Pavel感到了前所未有的安心，他好像和Sulu一起躺在一颗属于他们的星球上，那里有柔软的绿色草坪和淡橙色的天空，飘着鸡尾酒味道的云彩，一抬头能看到深紫色背景中闪闪发亮的星星。  
　　  
　　Pavel睡得很好，他猜测Sulu也睡得不错，因为当Jim将向导的被子一掀，怪叫着喊Sulu起床时，Sulu竟然没有顺着起床气直踢Jim脑门，只是在他肩膀上狠狠拧了一下。Jim将他们送到门口，交给Pavel一块崭新的假身份证牌。小路两边的全息投影植物还恰到好处地抖掉一身水珠，绽开橙红色的花朵。甚至有一只像模像样的凤尾蝶扑扇翅膀，落在花瓣边缘，当Pavel抬手触摸时它立刻变成没有质量的浅蓝色碎片，消失在三人眼前。  
　　“多谢留宿，兄弟。”Sulu打着哈欠说。  
　　“天放晴了，我看天气预报说后面几天天气都不错……哇，这可是3月份了。”Jim将他们送到楼下，在街边的餐车买了挤满很多黄芥末和番茄酱的热狗。  
　　“又到3月份了。”  
　　Sulu抬头看天上，乌云散去后依稀露出亮蓝色的天空。但他知道人造的亮蓝色绝不是希望和宽慰，约克城的天空存在着人人皆知却都避而不谈的另一空间。Pavel顺着Sulu的视线抬头，看到堆叠成五层的冰淇淋状白云被风撕扯开，顶端像被太阳烤滑了一样滴滴答答落下成片的白色，露出几乎透明的一层圆形屏障。  
　　普通人很难在明亮的背景下看到它，但哨兵轻而易举就发现了躲在云中的“玻璃球”，它优雅缓慢地折射人造阳光，偶尔泛出一圈浅金色的光环，又在风吹来的云层后半遮半掩，眨眼看向地面上来去匆匆的人们。  
　　“Pavel，你要自己在家待一段时间了。”Sulu和Pavel从车站徒步回家，即使暴雨后的街道也冲刷不掉满溢出下水道的陈年污垢。前一夜醉鬼丢下的电子烟头卡在下水道的缝隙，滋滋向外喷着粉紫色的烟雾，打旋的污水流通不畅，散发着垃圾和合成毒品的恶臭。他们跟着人群通过马路，悬浮屏机械地说出“请通过”后变成亮绿色，反射着轻薄惨淡的日光。  
　　“你要出远门？什么时候走，去哪儿，去多久？”Pavel拉着Sulu的手又紧了一些，不着痕迹地往Sulu身边又靠了几分，仔细闻着他身上简单的肥皂味。  
　　“我要去上面。”Sulu站定在Eylsion夜总会之前。早上的情色场所全无夜晚的绚烂与糜烂，熄灭所有外墙的霓虹灯只剩下一副赤裸的灰色外壳，就像光彩的公主被解除魔咒，重新变回睡在煤灰堆旁边的灰姑娘。勤奋的外墙清洁机器人洗刷三次，将玻璃外墙擦得比镜子还明亮，淋漓下落的水帘中投影着伫立于此前的两位青年。  
　　“夜总会……？”  
　　“是天上。”黑发青年微笑着偏到Pavel耳侧，轻巧的语调好像要去参加放松愉快的旅行，他在Pavel面前抖出一个透明的假身份证，款式和Pavel脖子上戴的一模一样，只是雕刻着发音为“泽卡洛”的名字。  
　　“我要去天空城，ラピュタ。”  
　　Pavel拉住了Hikaru Sulu的领子，仰头在贴紧向导的嘴唇，留下温热的黄芥末味。他们旁若无人地在玻璃幕墙前面接吻，玻璃窗上的水帘七零八落地砸在地面上，溅起小水坑里城市的倒影，扑打在Pavel Chekov浅色的裤脚上，开出灰色的花。  
　　  
　　~ Lost: Cybernetics City~  
　　~上部·完~  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您的阅读~我们下部再见！


	15. 下部预告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下部预告！

“你做什么都不用担心，他百分百信任你，Sulu。”

“那才是我最担心的，他搭上整个性命来相信我，但是我都不知道我什么时候会误伤他，我会让他失望的。”激动的Hikaru Sulu转身将杯子举到嘴边，又大力放下砸到桌子上。

McCoy露出信心满满的微笑说：“你不会，真的到了那一步我会用我的精神力压制你。我希望永远都用不到。”

xxx

“快逃，泽卡洛小叔叔！！！”

Sulu还没反应过来发生了什么他便被猛地推下花园边缘，从平流层的城市边缘迅速下落。这比他此前在城市中的任何一次坠落都来得更惊险和刺激。

Sulu听到无人巡逻机喋喋不休的声音 他的左手还可笑地握着一把铲子，右手果断抽出绑在大腿上的手枪朝上射击。

接着他一巴掌拍开降落伞，Scotty的声音千分之秒内通过耳机响起，“啊哈，我就说让你背着便携降落伞绝对是正确的决定。”

“别废话，我现在他妈可是从平流层往下掉！而你没有什么传送器可以让我回到地上！”

“冷静，年轻人。”耳机里传来八只机械手噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，“我借用了一家货运飞机，五分二十四秒后你会从它上面经过，直接跳进它的货舱。”

xxx

Pavel的卷发完全凌乱地趴在头顶，挡着鲜红充血的双眼看不清晰；Sulu清楚地看到他的眼角干涸的泪痕，而此时重新涌出的眼泪在一起覆盖上痕迹，炽热地落在地板上几乎要烧出一个洞。他侧躺蜷缩在洁白的地板上，双手僵硬无知觉地摊开，指尖挂着结痂的痕迹。“你看看地板……Sulu。”Kirk紧张地说。Sulu这才发现地板上布满被撕裂的红色笔迹，支离破碎地拼写出Sulu的名字。年轻的哨兵颤抖着抱紧自己的双臂，从地板上撑起来凑近面朝众人的玻璃窗。他将手掌贴在玻璃上，抬起落下留下干涸的血迹。Sulu看着从玻璃上流淌下的血迹觉得惊悚又心痛，当Pavel转过身——他发现人造脊椎周围的皮肤红得像烙铁。

Pavel在无声地流泪，头顶的灯光打在他的脸上，几乎把苍白的皮肤照得透明。

xxx

“我给你带了一个苹果。”

Pavel同样小心翼翼又好奇地接过Sulu手中红得恰到好处的苹果。

“是真的，不是人工合成的。”

xxx

所有人都看到了最终结果，没有人看清楚那颗子弹怎么擦过Pavel的后背，掀起一小块人造脊椎骨的骨片。

Kirk只看到了像燕子一样轻盈的Pavel Chekov毫无征兆地从半空中落下，像有人按了暂停键，他松开了手里的步枪，枪托重重地砸在他的肚子上，带着他一起下坠。

 

大概9-10月開始下部！


	16. 番外试阅

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK番外试阅

Never give up

 

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Nevergiveup"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: C(19，12， 2055)

约克城没有气候，只有天气。  
中央政府大楼的第62层有一个天气控制系统，那台机器遵循人工智能“海姆拉斯”系统，合理安排这个人造都市的日日夜夜。防护层将人类生活的都市和外围的恶劣环境隔离开，“天空”中的乌云和阳光，以及月亮和星星都是只是程序精心设计的结果。“海姆拉斯”学习了百年前地球上的所有气象，依据旧华盛顿城的状况打造出如今美国西海岸最耀眼城市。  
Kirk和McCoy在暴雨中终于完成对贩毒团体Somniferum的最后围捕，他们的女头目被不下二十颗子弹击中，其中也包括Kirk的一份力。随队医生将受伤警员送上救护车，拿了条毛毯给湿透的小队长Kirk，而他摇摇头表示不需要，转手递给另一个瑟瑟发抖的警员。一把将淋湿的刘海翻到脑后，认真将悬浮屏上的死伤人数与现场尸体做比对，确认无误后带领全队发出欢呼。  
McCoy看着细雨中欢呼庆祝的这群年轻人觉得可爱，抓了抓头发站在自己的车前对Kirk喊：“收工了我可以请你喝咖啡，我家离这里不远。”  
“好啊。”Kirk转头回答，长长地呼出一口气松下紧绷了一晚上的身体，纯蓝色的眼睛在水淋淋的脸颊上闪得发亮。

McCoy的家包括一个客厅，餐桌，卧室，甚至还有小阁楼——这对独居约克城的单身男性来说已经足够，甚至有些宽裕。Kirk猜测这位法医顾问肯定有不止一项财产来源，因为只做一份工作根本不可能找到南部湾区的好房子，更别提这套好房子还配有一套设计感极强的灰色仿木家具（不是塑料也不是合成钢），附带全声控家电。  
然而McCoy家冷的要命。  
“坐，Jim。”McCoy指了指餐桌旁边的椅子，转身去烧开水。医生并没有用声控烧开水，而是先给水壶接上水，放到悬浮加热器上，接着站在台前耐心等待热水烧开。  
Kirk又裹紧风衣，眼睛四处溜着打量餐桌上干瘪的辣椒味蚯蚓干和半盒已开封的蛋白粉，敏锐的Kirk警官不假思索地猜到McCoy不经常在家吃饭，甚至很少回家。于是他清了清嗓子说：“呃，我猜你可能需要热夜宵……我去楼下看看！”他没等McCoy回答就一溜烟窜到楼下，在暴雨夜里唯一开门的炸鱼薯条店打包了大份套餐，还有一罐不新鲜的酸黄瓜。合成土豆粉炸出的薯条异常油腻，衬着酸黄瓜的土绿色有些让人倒胃口，但对于饥肠辘辘地和毒贩奋斗一晚上的警官们来说，这绝对是最棒的解压品。  
McCoy已经烧好开水，在画着蓝色小鸟的马克杯里冲开速溶咖啡。这个杯子是崭新的，而Kirk发现McCoy的杯子上是一只拙劣绘制的绿色猎豹，杯口已经泛黄。医生看着略微冒热气的外卖笑了笑指着浴室：“别碰我的剃须刀，其他随意。”  
求之不得的Kirk很快把自己冷透的身体丢进淋浴，洗完后发现门口已经摆放好了干燥的毛巾和烘干后的衣服。Kirk没有完全擦干头发，因为他自认为“还在滴水的头发混着香波味”非常性感。  
McCoy正坐在沙发上用便携平板看邮件，眉头紧锁着连续打字，又急躁地通通删掉。见到Kirk出来，他随手关掉了页面，吹了两下咖啡靠在沙发上。茶几上的炸鱼薯条非常贴心地留了半份，金发青年往沙发里一砸，捻起薯条咂嘴说：“这该死的雨天。”  
“嗯哼，酸度再高1°我们都得掉一层皮。”医生的语气还是一如既往地略带讽刺，但Kirk从中听到的更多的是疲惫。  
他的手再伸去拿炸鱼的时候恰好碰到了McCoy的膝盖，而对方似乎没有在意。Kirk往右边挪了挪，发梢的水珠恰好掉在McCoy的颈窝。  
“Leonard，我可以这样叫你吗？”  
McCoy将咖啡杯放回茶几上，转头看向Kirk，默许了他的请求。Kirk觉得他成功了第一步，他轻轻拍上对方的手背一如平常地说：“其实我……”  
“其实我早就看穿你的把戏了。”McCoy果断推开了Kirk的手，盯着对方惊愕的蓝眼睛。“什么……？”  
“我是一个向导，Jim Kirk。”医生依然没有露出一点平和，反倒眼睛里像有两团火，“我能读心，臭小子。再说一次，我不需要你的——”  
爱。  
McCoy发现自己在十年后依然说不出这个简单的词汇，精神图景中的Kennex坐在一颗奔腾鲜紫色岩浆的星球上朝他咆哮，吼声震荡环绕着小宇宙：你忘了吗？你不可能忘记，Leonard，你必须记住：  
Pamela去世时，Leonard精神图景中唯一一颗恒星无声爆炸，除了向导本身没人能听到它爆炸的声音。而直到现在，爆炸残存的恒星碎片仍然飘荡在向导的宇宙精神图景中，泛着悲戚惨淡的蓝色，像碎刀片，又像眼泪一样旋转在浓黑色的星河之间。  
“施舍。”医生很艰难地换了一个词语，他希望Kirk该死的，聪明得要命的脑子知道这是什么意思。  
而Kirk“聪明得要命的脑子”明显还没有转过来弯，他愣愣地站起来，嘴里还挂着半根炸薯条。  
“现在，拿着你的半份外卖和你的风衣，从我这里滚出去。”Kennex站在他和Kirk之间，非常不客气地龇牙咧嘴，McCoy将毛巾和外套甩到Kirk怀里，指着门口。  
“我……我没有，我不是那个意思！”Kirk仓促而狼狈地辩解着，擦了擦手指还想再说什么。  
“外卖的钱我已经转到你账户上。”McCoy打开家门说。  
这真的是一个再明显不过的逐客令。

Jim Kirk发誓他真的只是想体贴问候一下朋友兼同事的Leonard McCoy，共事几个月后Kirk打心眼里尊敬并喜欢这个嘴上恶毒，但心肠不坏的法医顾问。  
Kirk没有想要和McCoy上床，来场仓促的一夜情，更不想和他谈情说爱，再扯到什么私定终生白头偕老的白痴笑话。  
他当然知道，他一直都知道。  
Leonard McCoy是一个向导，是一个在十年前失去了已结合哨兵的向导。  
Kirk自认为是非常能理解哨兵和向导的，不仅因为他的家庭人员曾经有两位成功的哨兵，也因为父亲最好的朋友克里斯托弗·派克先生是他的导师。  
“哨兵向导和普通人在某些地方不太一样，但他们也是人类，相处起来并不困难。”Kirk记住了哨兵派克的话，并在后来的日子里谨记于心。  
Kirk不像警局的其他人一样，接手与哨兵向导相关案件时露出像见到电子病毒的表情，都只想尽快处理摆脱麻烦。而他对所有前来寻求帮助的市民一视同仁，不拒绝也不偏袒。  
当警长介绍新加入的Leonard McCoy医生时故意咬重“向导”二字，小队长Kirk率先向对方问好，礼貌地伸出右手握住医生厚实坚硬的掌心，没有像其他队员一样止不住上下打量这位新来的“向导”。  
McCoy的电子档案中轻描淡写地印着“妻子Pamela McCoy于2045年7月2日去世”，Kirk暗暗记下，在之后的交流中绝不提医生的伤心事。  
从“偶然搭救的一个病人”到“熟知McCoy医生每天必来一杯黑咖啡两块糖”，在人际关系处理上游刃有余的Kirk警官只用了两周，但是今晚他还是搞砸了。

Kirk警官委屈又自责地在大雨滂沱的街道边慢慢蹭着回家，炸鱼薯条和酸黄瓜早已凉透，被他丢到最近的垃圾桶里面。他躲开顶着粉色爆炸头的揽客女孩，没心思地关闭闪到眼前的“欢乐豆”药品广告，也完全不想溜进任何熟悉的酒吧来一杯深水炸弹。  
他回想起三个月前第一次和Leonard McCoy在小巷里相遇，那时他刚拦下三个私卖“红冰”的小混混，警局的增援由于晚间大塞车迟迟未到，因此Kirk只能靠一把电击枪搏斗。不知道吃什么长大的哥伦比亚人把Kirk揍得眼冒金星，摔进两个污水坑里思考自己是否会在增援到来之前失血致死。  
正巧下了夜班的McCoy医生步行回家，向导的精神动物帮他捕捉到小巷中刚发生斗殴产生的血腥气息，雪豹竖起耳朵悄悄溜进小巷，在意识不清的Kirk身边扫视一圈喊来了McCoy。我们的优等公民McCoy先生一边报警一边实施急救，在压上Kirk腹部伤口止血时听到一句气若游丝的咒骂：“我他妈就是警察。”  
医生本能地对这个嘴硬的病患回了一句“我他妈还是医生呢”，抬手掀起Kirk的外套便发现腰间的约克警局配枪，配枪的主人在昏迷边缘喃喃自语着：“我真的是约克警署的……”  
“James T Kirk？我是McCoy医生。”McCoy暂时止住了Kirk腹部的刀伤，呼了口气低头对上Kirk仰望夜空的眼睛，他突然觉得这抹有些傻乎乎的纯蓝色极其眼熟。  
好吧，总之他们就这么认识了。

loadList = [  
{"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: C(25，12， 2055)  
2055年的圣诞节对警察们来说可不是放松的好日子，Kirk用群发邮件给小队里的所有人发了全息圣诞贺卡，并顺手给多年未见的老朋友Hikaru Sulu也寄了一份。小队长将配枪别在腰间挤进悬浮车驾驶座，一边抱怨着“再找不出连环杀手我们侦察科的年终奖都得泡汤”，一边在驾驶座与副驾驶之间的饮料架中摆上一杯特调咖啡外卖，期待McCoy能接受这个“和解礼物”，解开一周前的不快谈话。  
然而出乎Kirk意料的是，早已在副驾驶等待的McCoy毫不犹豫地收下了咖啡，凑近杯子小口抿着咕噜说着“味道不错”，然而在警局开往郊外蛋白质大棚的路上他们除了案件信息，其他闲话什么都没说。垂头丧气的Kirk往前趴到方向盘上，从余光偷瞄到McCoy虽然在专注阅览之前的相似案件报告，但剩余的热咖啡已经被冷落在了一旁，剩了半杯。  
Kirk选择率先进入3号大棚，在水滴声中见到了如破茧蝴蝶一样的被害人。随后冲进来的McCoy辨认出青年是一位哨兵，并且尚存生命迹象。还未等Kirk接上急救电话，McCoy已经在片刻之间套上防护服，口罩，右手一转亮出便携式急救仪，匆忙踩着血水从救护车上抬下担架，紧紧盯着哨兵背后不断涌出的鲜血，拧成结的眉毛下压着愤怒的绿眼，几乎要将贯穿青年的钢筋烧出一个洞。  
机器人Spock没有温度的合成声将关注小哨兵的Kirk拉回正轨，“那不是你的工作，Kirk警官，我们需要勘测现场。”Spock朝Kirk举起手中的血液样本，读出里面含有过量麻醉剂。Kirk望着McCoy的黑发消失在白大褂队伍中，耸耸肩也戴上手套回到现场，，只能听到McCoy标志性的声音对着一个护士大吼：“不许放弃！”  
之后的好几天Kirk都没在警局见到McCoy，直到他们连续加班的新年假期结束，连环杀人犯终于落网接受审判，Kirk才能将不间断工作的Spock关机，自己准备回家泡个久违的热水澡。  
但证物科的西尔维娅拦住了Kirk，跑到监视摄像头的隐秘处带给他一块芯片，“我觉得你得看看这个，从杀人犯身上搜到的。”  
“嗯？案子结束不都归档储存了么……”  
“我没有上报这个东西，它被植入了犯人的手臂下皮肤，但没有被法医科检测出来……”短发女性叹了口气决定长话短说，“别问我怎么发现的，我只是觉得你需要看看。”  
“好吧，谢了。”Kirk接过芯片驱车回家，准备作为泡澡时的消遣。这是一块残留文件传输记录的芯片，最近的一封文件命名是他刚在6月19日夜间遇到的哨兵——Pavel Chekov。  
寂静的浴缸中只有悬浮屏发着蓝光，Kirk滚动屏幕将更早的文件全部显示出来，无一例外都是哨兵或者向导，里面包括了很多他不认识的，还有认识的人：奎恩·斯特哈尔，Pamela McCoy……  
直到文件拉到最底端，赫然显示着两个Kirk姓氏的男性名字。  
Jim Kirk一直在浴缸里坐到热水完全变凉，悬浮屏警示了好几次“电量不足”，亮蓝色的文字投射在玻璃窗和水面上，荡漾成破碎的波纹，反射到Kirk沾满水珠的脸上，显得冰冷又骇人。

三天后在Scotty酒吧天台找到浑身酒气胡子拉碴Kirk警官的是同样不修边幅的McCoy，他有些没好气地给Kirk递了温水和醒酒药，坐在对面一张发旧的椅子上说：“马库斯让我来找你，三天不上班也没有请假，嗯？”  
仰面瘫在椅子中的Kirk根本没有抬头，只是动了动手指表示回应，扭过一半脸说：“Bones，你相信吗？SCM基金会的精神图景计划其实是杀人计划，被提取精神图景的所有志愿者哨兵向导都死了，Pavel Chekov也是一个失败的试验品。”  
“我知道。”McCoy回答，“我一直都知道SCM做的事情。”他根本没有看Kirk递过来的三份电子档案，平稳的语气只是在陈述一个事实。  
“你难道不生气，不想举报，向公众公开？”  
“……没用的，我们改变不了任何事情。”医生甚至连端坐的姿势都没变，依然不惊不喜地回答Kirk越来越尖锐的话语。  
“那只是你不想！”Kirk从椅子上猛地坐直，往前一伸扑到McCoy面前，紧紧盯着他说：“我可以雇佣杀手去暗杀SCM基金会总裁，叫什么……朗科尔，还可以找黑客骇掉SCM的数据库——！”  
McCoy微不可查地往后退了一点，抬头注视着Kirk愤怒得几乎能喷火的眼睛。他曾经也有过和Kirk一样的愤怒，但如今他真羡慕这样一对坦诚无疑的眼睛——“Jim，这些事情和普通人无关，我劝你收手。”  
“无关，怎么会无关？我的哥哥还有父亲都因此而死，可他们却告诉我那只是一场车祸，意外？！去他妈的意外，这是谋杀！”激动的Kirk猛地站起来抓住McCoy的胳膊，与他隔得极近，从警察嘴中快速吐出的话语像子弹一样冲向医生。“我什么都不做，然后眼睁睁地看着更多哨兵和向导去死吗？”  
“你能好好活着就够了。”McCoy清晰地说，用力甩掉Kirk的手掌后叹了口气。  
Kirk的愤怒大吼和McCoy的冷静清晰格格不入，他们观察揣测对方深色眼睛和紧闭嘴角中的暗语，Kirk几乎要相信此时此刻在McCoy左胸下搏动的是一颗机械心脏，颅骨中纵横的不过是一块元芯片。一个知道真相的向导怎么可能如此平静？更何况这位向导的爱人也死于黑手！  
几秒的对视后Kirk败下阵，颓唐地掀翻桌子，把所有酒瓶都砸到地上，在城市的一角发出震耳欲聋的声音，又很快被悬浮车的行驶轰鸣声盖过。  
“操。”  
他的声音很小，像是说给自己，但是被McCoy听见了。  
TBC


	17. 贈品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赠品目录  
> 1.初版基础设定以及场景设定  
> 2.部分旧稿（斜体部分为正文最终版）  
> 3.懒蛋蛋的故事（关于酒馆服务员NPC艾菈的故事）  
> 4.删减片段  
> 5.畏寒症

赠品目录  
1.初版基础设定以及场景设定  
2.部分旧稿（斜体部分为正文最终版）  
3.懒蛋蛋的故事（关于酒馆服务员NPC艾菈的故事）  
4.删减片段  
5.畏寒症

  
**1.初版基础设定以及场景设定**

背景设定  
SCM基金会：宗旨是拯救，共享，娱乐。因为普通人无法再见到自然场景，提出来了捕猎哨兵和向导，分离他们的精神图景，让普通人也能体验到真实的自然场景  
所以叫，共享和娱乐甚至可能会打着……“为了大众奉献自己”的旗号来抓哨兵和向导，也有招募志愿者。  
比如，起初世界各地都有哨向建立的“塔”，供哨向们工作，休息，治疗，后来世界崩了变成赛博朋克，大财团需要开发新的赚钱途径，把“塔”毁掉【直接手段】也有金钱花言巧语引诱【间接手段】，将哨向召集起来实施剥离实验  
当然……普通人并不知道实验的实质，只知道是一个美好的“共享、便捷、非凡”shared convenient marvelous计划sacrifice crime murder

向导的能力  
【随着精神力越来越强】向导的能力包括1.感知周围人的情绪波动 2.调控人与人之间微环境，通过言语或接触安抚焦虑等负面情绪3.经过对方同意后共享脑内所想 4.控制他人情绪  
精神力越强精神图景的广度深度复杂度也会增加。精神图景的广度和空间复杂程度代表了哨兵或向导精神力的强大，苏鲁的精神图景是温室，帕维尔的精神图景是西伯利亚的金色白桦林，乌胡拉的是黄石公园，而麦考伊的精神图景是一整个星系。  
【所以文中精神图景是星系的麦考伊比起精神图景是温室的苏鲁，精神力强大许多！】

场景设定：  
苏鲁家是再普通不过的贫民区单间，他在塔的时候就住在这儿，是一栋有240层，每一层有二十间屋子的“公寓”，甚至有点像宿舍楼。整个房子有只够容纳一个人的厨房兼储藏室，客厅兼卧室，还有一个淋浴间，加起来不到30平米。比较幸运的是他的房子有一面墙改成了落地窗。虽然声控系统已经上市多年，但苏鲁家没有多余的钱去弄声控系统，灯光厨房都是老式的触摸开关。家具都是二手极简风格，轻微洁癖苏鲁还有一台很贵的二手洗衣机。进门一个衣柜，下面放鞋子，绕过衣柜后面是餐桌兼办公桌，桌旁边是床，床一侧落地窗，床脚有柜子 双人沙发，豆袋沙发，餐桌旁边是小厨房

柯克家是警局统一公寓，算是中产阶级偏上 语音控制的系统，干净宽敞70-80平米，但是据说安了很多警局政府部门的摄像头监控警探日常生活【毕竟是公职人员】

**2.部分旧稿（斜体部分为正文最终版）**

_TaLK WITH YOU AGAIN_  
_“不要……死……”Chekov对自己低喃，他鼓起全身的力量仰起头，双手抓紧一切他能摸到的东西。他很清楚这只是一个连环噩梦：他不会再次失去五感，不会掉入黑洞，不会死，因为Sulu紧紧地靠在身边，他是拥有向导的哨兵——_  
_Pavel蜷缩成一个虫蛹，双手抠紧床单剧烈颤抖，眼前的黑暗被撕裂，清新流动的空气注入混沌的空间，一豆蓝青色的灯光不停地在他眼皮前跳跃。在抓烂身子底下的第三套新床单之前哨兵挣脱了出来，尽管Chekov睡前只穿了睡裤，他仍然像刚淋浴完一样浑身是水。他不敢用力翻动身体，好像轻微一动身后的人造脊椎就会变形成张牙舞爪的某种机器，再次撕裂柔软的皮肤。因此他僵硬地朝床铺中间摊开了手掌，在无法聚焦的余光中看到一只略深色的手——和他十指相扣。_  
_“深呼吸，Pav，睁眼……”Sulu饱含睡意却毫无顺序的词语蹭过Chekov的耳朵，清澈地钻进他灼热的大脑。向导根本不介意Chekov身上黏黏糊糊的汗液，简单粗暴地按住卷发往自己怀里送，嘴里又喃喃说了几句梦话。_  
_Pavel终于能看清眼前的Sulu，他依然闭眼睡着，好像刚刚伸手相扣只是向导的本能。而支起半个身子的哨兵终于认清了方才视野中的蓝青色，原来是床头柜上的时钟，安稳地写着03:01。Sulu的手悉悉索索地从被子下钻出来，按着Pavel的头往自己怀里送，虽然和Sulu结合快一年后向导“安抚哨兵”技巧仍然没有任何长进，但这比“塔”的待遇好太多了。_  
_曾经的Chekov也有数不清的噩梦，每次等待他的只有医生粗暴塞进嘴里的镇定剂和安眠药，以及醒来后总有人拿着小板子逼问梦境的内容，刷刷记录后存入档案袋。_  
_而Sulu从来不会问。_  
_Pavel任凭Sulu以抱泰迪熊的姿势抱着自己，呼吸了两三次握拳又摊开，他活动着后背并没有任何异样感，人造脊椎和皮肤完美服帖，空调送出的热风徐徐吹过金属与皮肤相连最敏感的地方，舒服得让人缩起脚趾，同时也没有传来“生物配件校正失败”的提示女声。_  
_只是一个梦境，Pavel Chekov，那只是一个梦。_  
_在他重新睡过去之前，抑制不住地想起梦境最后越来越大，像投影片一样投射在他的视网膜上的字体“I am here to talk you……again？”Pavel也跟着轻声念了出来，低沉的嗓音滑过Sulu一高一低的呼噜声，轻巧地拨动记忆深处的某根琴弦。_  
_“我要回去看看，Hikaru。”尽管Pavel觉得对睡梦中的Sulu说话有些可笑，但他还是顺从本心地轻声说着，枕头另一侧的黑发青年哼一声好像是回答“同意”，又往毯子下面埋几寸。_

向导脑内快速搜索“哨兵掉坑该如何应对”，床脚的黑狼先一步跃到沙发上，高声叫：他昏迷过去了！快！：  
苏鲁先握住Pavel的双手，深呼吸一下慢慢触摸教程上哨兵情感较为外露的部位，从手指，脸颊，最后是嘴唇。  
他被强有力的漩涡拽走，那是教程中所说的混杂哨兵记忆的痕迹。尽管那些碎冰中的声音在他耳边喊叫，走马灯式的片段闪过，苏鲁决定不去看。  
“滚开！”他只要拉回他的哨兵，任何无关的东西都——  
混沌中露出一角荧光的银线，苏鲁猛地前扑抓住紧紧绕在手腕上，用全部的精神力奔向漩涡出口。  
“不要死——！！！！”Pavel粗声低吼带着苏鲁一起从深井回到现实，向导才发现抛出全部精神力是多么劳累。  
不同于身体体能的透支，他觉得好像有人摘走了他全部的注意力，放在Pavel脸上的手指，浑身冒汗的Pavel，昏暗房间的床铺，都变得朦胧模糊。苏鲁头一次发现自己无法控制自己的身体，他开始往后仰，拽着Pavel的手。  
“咚。”他们两个一起滚到地上，周围一片狼藉满床乱飞的枕头被子，以及裹着Pavel身上勉强辨认出是扯成布条的床单。  
他们俩个显然都是第一次，几秒的对视后开口说：  
“床单……”  
“你还好……？床单没关系我还有新的——”  
“我不糟，刚刚那是……我掉坑了？”Pavel懊恼地咕噜了一声，窘迫地看着后脑勺撞在地板上的苏鲁。  
苏鲁点点头说：“挺像的。”  
“是一些噩梦，对不起阿光，我经常会有一些……坏毛病”Pavel说到这儿时声音低了下去，开始盯着自己脚尖，“下次再有这样的情况你可以给我喂镇定剂和安眠药——”  
“你一直都是……什么？镇定剂和安眠药？那是药物滥用，哨兵和向导的结合搭配就是为了减少身体负担的同时……”  
“缓和精神负担，如极端情绪。这段话来自哨兵与向导初阶教程第三章。”Pavel盯着脚尖说，“这本书我能倒着背下来，他们不给我看其他的东西，将情绪波动降到最低。”  
苏鲁能想到最差的待遇都不及Pavel平淡无奇说出的一段话，汗水顺着Pavel的脊椎流下来，快要染湿床铺。“去冲一下，我来换床单，那些医生简直——操”  
他最后的脏话说出之前Pavel已经溜进淋浴间，苏鲁停顿了几秒，把剩下好几句爆粗咽回肚子，开始换床单。当他整理好房间时感受到背后蒸腾水汽的契科夫慢慢靠近，对方和他背靠背坐在床上，按掉床头青绿色的荧光闹钟说：“我想回去看看。”

  
_Pavel抽了一下鼻子，空气中滋啦不断的电火花让他有些心烦意乱，普通人听不到的细微声音在哨兵耳中放大百倍，完全盖住其他声音。幸亏视力没有被干扰，Pavel满意地想着，随手在衣服上蹭掉手上的粉色机油，踩过柯文德碎成八瓣的脑子蹲在Sulu面前。他黑蓝色的眼睛上下扫视对方，几乎在Sulu脸上烧出一个洞，接着不由分说地钳住Sulu的脖子把他拉起来，往天台边Kirk所在的方向大步前进。_  
_“咳……帕沙你松手，我没事……”哨兵的力气太大了，Sulu感觉自己充分体验到前两周Jim的痛感。失血过多也让他眼前开始模糊变黑，他努力用食指摸上Pavel裸露的五指，想要和哨兵建立精神链接，然而Sulu的指尖只碰到了混乱无序。“操，你怎么了Pavel……？帕沙？”_  
_Pavel完全听不见Sulu的呼喊，瘦小的青年不知哪儿来的力气，如同拖小鸡一样拖着Sulu，Polaris气宇轩昂地走在最前面，无视左右横跳，急得抓耳挠腮的Yuki。_  
_：他失去听力了：从车窗探出头的Keenex抽抽鼻子对McCoy说，“但Chekov先生还未完全丧失五感，可以使用简单的情绪安抚和引导恢复正常。”Spock紧跟着说，同时和McCoy在后视镜中对上眼，不到一秒后医生干脆地移开视线：“交给你，铁皮人。”_  
_在Sulu往Pavel脸上揍一拳打醒他之前，等在车边的Jim先动了手。金发青年大力地甩出一个右勾拳，Pavel不自觉地松开钳制Sulu的手，略略向后退了两步。_  
_“你是一个狙击手！我们的最优计划是你！”Kirk戳了Pavel的胸口，“你在暗中狙击柯文德，可是你他妈现在不仅横冲直撞选择了最糟的那个，杀死了一百个机器人，还弄得到处都是粉色机油——”_  
_“他打了Hikaru。”Pavel平静地说，眼睛里不带一点温度。_  
_“只是轻伤……Pavel，Jim没有决定采取B计划，事情还没到最糟的时刻，你先一步行动扰乱计划，后面会很难办。”Sulu咬牙向哨兵解释，左手摸上脖子和肩颈，发现已经冒出一串被Pavel钳得青紫的痕迹。后背撕开的伤口像布袋割开口子，往外倾倒汩汩鲜血，他清晰地感到理智和精力从自己体内流出。下半身不住地往地上跪，把Sulu整个人往下拽，他只能一只手拉紧Pavel的袖子才没让整个人摊倒。Pavel转过头，反复重复一句话：“他打了你，很疼。”_  
_“我真的还好，”Sulu挤出一个笑容拍拍Pavel的脸，终于被两人连拉带拽塞回车后座，他本想凑近Pavel小声说“别怪Jim打了你一拳他容易冲动”，两滴水珠毫无征兆地砸在了Sulu手背上。_  
_Pavel全然不觉自己在流泪，双手凌乱地按压揉搓着Sulu的脸颊，摸过鼻子再挤压颧骨和眉毛。他想通过触觉辨认出身边人确实是自己的向导，指尖传来的触感告诉他这人有下垂的眼角，干燥单薄的嘴唇，头发很短。_  
_Sulu在“安抚自家哨兵”和“维持自己意识”之间短暂挣扎几秒，最后攥紧Pavel的手拉到自己眼前，迅速向慌乱的哨兵证明身份。“是我，Hikaru。Jim冲动打你是想让你清醒过来他没有恶意大家都不会怪你所以你可以放心地冷静下来别逼自……己……”_  
_完全昏迷之前Sulu只记得Spock的三只手指贴上了Pavel的脸颊，McCoy愤愤地伸来便携式外伤治疗仪，Jim脸上的紧张少了许多，挑起眉毛对Sulu回敬了一句“傻瓜。”_  
_“别怪Pavel，对不起。”Sulu轻声说了一句，不知是对着Jim，还是McCoy。_

  
“……你听不见了？帕维尔？”  
苏鲁呆愣地问。  
帕维尔摇摇头，又点点头，然后气恼地揪着自己的头发坐回位置上。前排的麦考伊已经向吉姆解释起“啊哈，哨兵的二次觉醒你知道吧，非常罕见但不是没有。体能爆发，和掉坑很像但是不至于五感皆失……”  
“帕沙，帕沙你看着我。”这次换到苏鲁慌神，他捧着帕维尔的脸放慢速度说，“你，能，听，见，我，吗？”  
帕维尔用力摇摇头，蹭掉手背上的眼泪。他掏着苏鲁的口袋，摸出一只笔摊开手心。  
“我听不见你的话。”  
苏鲁拿过笔在自己手掌上写  
“没关系，放松，你很安全”他抱紧了帕维尔，才发现青年的身体在颤抖。  
“对不起，吉姆。”帕维尔举起手伸到前排，吉姆也摸出笔写：“你真的只是听不见吗？还有没有其他问题？”  
“kennex说没有。”麦考伊拍了拍白猎豹说，“斯考提准备好白房子了，你进去呆一会就好了，孩子。”  
帕维尔缓慢地读懂了麦考伊的唇形，感激地点点头又抱紧苏鲁的黑狼，他看了一眼吉姆柯克沙哑地说：“真的对不起，队长。”  
“原谅你了，真的。”柯克笑了一下说。  
帕维尔努力让自己不为丧失听觉而害怕，他慢慢地把头塞进苏鲁的颈窝，视野里撞入一片青紫。  
“你的脖子！还有肩膀！你明明受伤了阿光！”  
苏鲁急忙推开帕维尔拉拉衣服，手上快速写“不是柯文德他们 不是 你冷静……”  
“是我……是我刚刚……”帕维尔尖叫了一声说，他的眼睛干涩得挤不出眼泪，手指颤抖着伸向苏鲁：“对不起对不起对不起……”  
“帕沙你别哭……”  
“镇定剂。”麦考伊流畅地把注射器收回盒子里，“专对哨兵。”  
“那还真是谢谢你了，Leo”  
“不客气。”

 

 

 **3.懒蛋蛋的故事**  
艾菈第一眼就发现了一堆灰扑扑二手玩具中的那个亮黄色玩偶。她很确定这个世界的人并不知道圆滚滚的黄色蛋形玩具的名字，只有她才记得这是当年最热门的懒蛋蛋周边，远处看来这还是2019年抽选的十二星座限定款。  
但那是哪一年来着？艾菈已经记不清了。自从她莫名其妙地落在这个与自己生活世界完全不同的地方，没有植物，只有高楼大厦；电脑手机已经进化成随时闪现在人们面前的悬浮屏。作为换上一条机械胳膊的代价，她留在乌乎拉酒馆做服务员，除此之外她也不知道还能去哪里。  
每天醒来时她都感觉自己忘记了什么，却阻止不了记忆从指间溜走，在每一次扭头张望后随着霓虹灯的光芒消失。  
没关系，不想了，懒蛋蛋第一！  
她想着大步迈到摊位旁，一边扯出微笑询问老板价格，一边赶忙抓住懒蛋蛋的脸颊——她察觉到了另一个相反的拉力。  
“50新币，这位先生已经付款了。”店主冒出头说了一句，继续去擦拭架子上的旧古董电脑（明明是○pple公司的台式款居然已经变成古董了）。  
“啊……可惜……诶！”艾菈微微松开机械手抓抬头，与付款的先生对上眼：黑发，黑瞳，亚洲人的面容，黑色高领毛衣，黑色露指手套——“是，苏……”  
“别叫我名字！”乌胡拉酒馆的常客显然是慌张大于惊讶，他的手触电般一松缩回袖子里，眉毛一挑把艾菈的话逼回肚子里。苏鲁仰头对店主喊：“老板这玩具我不要了！”接着把黄色懒蛋蛋往艾菈怀里一塞，后退一步语无伦次地说：“你，给你，我不要了，别回去说……见过我！”  
“啊，我看您很喜欢这个——”  
“我不要了！给你！”苏鲁大声说完便消失在嘈杂的人群里，只留懒蛋蛋呆愣的黑眼珠和艾菈一头雾水地对视。  
“那……谢谢你。”艾菈回应了一声，她很肯定苏鲁没听见，毕竟她可是见过这位向导快速从酒吧落地窗冲出去的样子。店主不耐烦地伸出机械爪在艾菈面前敲敲柜台，“赶紧付钱，买不起就滚。”  
“30，40，50整，谢谢老板。”艾菈将电子支付卡放在柜台上，满意地抱着玩具走出二手店铺。她在隔壁烤串摊要了一份炭烧蚯蚓，双倍加辣带一瓶黑啤，再加上怀里软绵的懒蛋蛋，简直是天堂。  
艾菈将半个月的薪水都花在二手市场的小玩意上，最后叼着廉价草莓味棒棒糖走向公交车站。快到晚上六点，正是要到酒馆开业时间，她得迅速赶回去，否则乌乎拉会为纷至沓来的订单忙不过来。她埋头咬着棒棒糖，差点撞上迎面而来的一个硕大的移动豆袋沙发。摇摇欲坠的豆袋沙发顶上还颠着一床长毛地毯，下一秒可能就要从顶上摔下。“您小心——”艾菈把硬糖往嘴里一塞，连忙扶住豆袋沙发，还将毯子扶稳等待货物的主人拿稳。  
“谢谢。”熟悉的男声再次响起，苏鲁从沙发后探出来脑袋感激帮手，撞到少女时又硬生生把好话咽了回去。“怎么又是你——”  
“我不会说出去的苏鲁先生！”艾菈猛地一鞠躬停在原地，而硕大的豆袋沙发轻快地再次消失在人群里。

“小姑娘在看什么，这么专注。”斯考提打样后坐在吧台前，惬意地吃着乌胡拉新烤出的樱桃派，当然，糖浆是合成的。“菜谱，做铺丁的。”乌胡拉瞟了一眼说，“铺丁是什么？”“不知道，我只是看着显示屏上面的发音瞎拼的……”  
“是甜品，老板娘。”艾菈抬起头说，把懒蛋蛋往胸前又塞进一点。“很软的，也有点弹……叫布丁，我们那个世界女孩子喜欢的东西……”  
斯考提和乌胡拉同时抬眉交换一个眼神，乌胡拉抚上艾菈的机械胳膊：“亲爱的，你已经回不去了，这世界上不存在时空穿梭机这东西。虽然我们这个世界比起你家挺糟糕的……”  
“老板娘，咱们还有剩余明胶粉或者棉花糖吗？”艾菈咧嘴一笑望着乌胡拉，完全不在意乌胡拉语重心长的话语。  
“储物室还有，你翻吧。”乌胡拉叹了口气，把盘子里的樱桃派划拉一半分出来。

“那小女孩是哪儿来的。”吉姆偷偷从麦考伊的盘子里摸一根薯条，偷瞄两眼正在用机械手震荡鸡尾酒的艾菈，她正一边摇酒一边在悬浮屏上划拉算账。“我不记得乌胡拉或者斯考提有亲人？”  
“捡的，就在楼下酒馆的路口。”麦考伊拍走柯克的手护住薯条说，“当时见她的时候正傻乎乎盯着柯克的车看，还有点低温症，送来诊所喂了点药。你们知道么，这小女孩穿的衣服居然是棉花做的——”“你想说现在早就没有使用植物材料的制衣厂了，所以她肯定身份不一般？”吉姆往右一挪屁股给刚来的苏鲁腾出位置，艾菈把调好的朗姆茶摆在苏鲁面前，苏鲁和往常一样点头付钱，塞了两块小费端起杯子迅速溜到吧台对面。  
麦考伊挑眉喝了口鸡尾酒，耸肩表示“我什么都不知道”。  
酒过三巡，苏鲁和吉姆的酒喝掉半杯，麦考伊揪着苏鲁的胳膊给手臂上的伤口又换了层药。一声细若蚊呐的女声突然从人群中挤到苏鲁的桌前：“苏鲁先生，给您这个……”“嗯？”  
他一抬头人没了踪影，桌子上剩下一个鲜黄色的甜品。  
“你点的？”吉姆用勺子戳了戳布丁，一用力从鲜黄色椭圆形的布丁后面戳出一股白色奶油，啪叽溅到手边的折叠刀上，而苏鲁的脸色变得有些难看。  
“当然不是……这是什么？”  
“闻起来挺甜的，你不是喜欢吃甜食么？”  
但是他绝对不喜欢这个看起来和前两天他忍痛割爱的黄色毛绒玩具一毛一样的还不要脸撅着屁股满脸求抱抱求揉搓的贱兮兮玩意啊啊啊啊。这甜品的作者还别出心裁地浇了一层透明反光的东西，让这个蛋黄形物体的光滑感更加生动。  
吹弹可破。  
苏鲁光绝对没有借助这个翘臀想到某个人的屁股。  
“是，大概是乌胡拉研发的新品吧。”苏鲁一勺挖掉这个懒蛋蛋的黑眼睛，是黑巧克力味的。  
“很像凝胶果冻……戳一下还会动，很像那个……”吉姆挤眉弄眼地指了指自己的屁股，凑到苏鲁眼前说：“我怀疑小服务员喜欢你。”  
“噗——”  
“你放心，我不会告诉帕维尔你外面有人了。老是和男的在一起会无聊的我特别懂。”  
“谁他妈告白会用贱兮兮的果冻蛋糕啊吉姆柯克？！你欠打是不是？！！！什么叫老和男的在一起？”  
躲在柜台后面的艾菈故意背对苏鲁的桌子收拾酒杯，先是传来一声不甚清楚的苏鲁先生的大喊，接着是柯克先生的哀嚎，还有拳头揍人的声音……  
呜……肯定是布丁不好吃苏鲁先生生气打人了他看上去好凶好能打会不会揍我啊……艾菈落下半身冷汗，匆忙和乌胡拉请了个假逃回酒馆的休息室，找到自己睡觉的大号储物柜拉开门，钻进去抱紧二手蛋黄抱枕。

之后一个周苏鲁每次来乌乎拉酒馆都能收到一个蛋黄布丁，贱兮兮面无表情满脸放空的小蛋黄还会变换不同姿势，有时候是趴着朝苏鲁炫耀包含明胶的屁股蛋，有时候是坐在小伞下面戴着墨镜乘凉，或者风骚地戴个粉色花环扭肚脐舞。  
苏鲁虚弱地把第十个穿海军装的布丁推到帕维尔面前，假装捂着胃说：“给你吃，太甜了。”  
“嗯……里面还有夹心诶，阿光。”第一次来酒馆的哨兵小心翼翼戳翻布丁，流出一道亮晶晶的白色，噗呲一声喷到帕维尔手上。哨兵满不在乎地直接伸舌头舔干净，嘴唇周围的一圈也悉数舔掉。  
幸亏他妈的吉姆今天不在，要不然肯定下一秒抖出一堆黄段子。  
因为帕维尔伸舌头舔手指真的很……好看，才不是色情。  
苏鲁觉得胃更疼了，他得找服务员谈谈。

继续躲在柜台后偷窥的艾菈只看到苏鲁皱眉的表情，双手狠狠打了一下自己自言自语道：“你看看你自作聪明柠檬粉放多了吧！苏鲁先生觉得不好吃！”  
她叹了口气把配料表上的柠檬粉划掉，托腮望向意犹未尽舔叉子的卷发青年，完全没注意到身后站了个人。  
“咳，你叫艾菈是吗？”  
“是的，请问客人您有什么……啊啊啊苏鲁先生你什么怎么进来的——！！！！”  
“翻过柜台就进来了。”苏鲁很无辜，确实他就是单手一撑翻进调酒区的。“你别再给我送布丁了，那东西做起来很贵，代糖都是限量供应。”  
“我是真心想道歉，抢了你的毛绒玩具”艾菈低下头把抹布叠成豆腐块，又展开铺平。  
“没关系，只是一个玩具……你不在他们那群混蛋面前提起来怎样都行。”黑发青年提到那群混蛋的时候明显加重语气，眉毛向中间皱起。  
“啊……你害羞了！”少女一语中的，抹布干脆一甩飞出水花。  
“我不是我没有”苏鲁条件反射地反驳。  
“你怕被柯克先生吐槽说苏鲁先生一把年纪了还喜欢毛绒玩具！”而反驳在艾菈紧追不舍的感叹句中没什么作用。  
“没有！”  
“有 ，太明显了。”  
“没……好吧，有，那又怎么样这是个人爱好，隐私！而且我才24岁，一把年纪又是什么情况！”  
“所以我还是想说对不起嘛……抢走了苏鲁先生的爱好。那个懒蛋蛋真的很舒服。”艾菈语气低下去，同时还不停眼睛瞟着观察苏鲁的表情，生怕对方猛地拔刀坎到自己脖子上。  
“原来叫懒蛋蛋啊……“苏鲁若有所思搓了搓手臂，“好吧，这事儿就算了。”  
“布丁……还和您胃口吗？”不远处的帕维尔吃掉了最后一口布丁，他看起来挺高兴的。  
“……其实你还可以做得再甜一点。”苏鲁压低声音说完立刻转身就走。  
“诶？？？”  
原来他嗜糖吗……艾菈挠挠头想着，把布丁配料表文档塞进私密文档，打开一个新文档命名为混合水果糖。

“小姑娘啊……你追苏鲁是没结果的。”几日后斯考提看着黑眼圈艾菈语重心长地说，“他们那种人一生只会喜欢一个人，生死相依的。”  
“老板和老板娘也是这样吗？”艾菈头也不回调着艳红色糖浆说。  
“算是吧，你又在弄什么？”  
“水果糖，我想试试合成甜味剂和色素好不好吃。”  
“别把酒吧弄炸了！我这小地方都不够他们几个打，前两天契科夫把Jim怼墙上了，摔碎了一面墙的酒瓶子……”  
“我会去追赔偿金的啦老板不要操心……”  
艾菈眨眨眼，往深紫色液体中加了一些大红色，随手在酒吧赊账名单上给苏鲁光记了一笔。

 

  
**4.删减片段**

①番外never give up中麦考伊和柯克的争吵  
“我他妈连一颗恒星的爆炸都见过了！他妈的，嘭！爆炸！我还有什么可怕的！”喝醉的麦考伊像愤怒的狒狒一样挥舞双臂，指着柯克的鼻子说。  
柯克一扬手打掉了麦考伊的手指，用力地将酒杯撂到桌子上说：“爆炸？谁他妈没见过爆炸？莱纳德 麦考伊你不要以为我还是穿着开裆裤流鼻涕的小孩子！”  
“咳，吉姆，那不是一般的爆炸，”终于看不下去的苏鲁拍拍柯克的肩膀，“那是他妻子。”  
“帕梅拉是一个很棒的哨兵，”麦考伊端起一杯酒，眼睛红着自嘲地笑了出来，“而她去世的时候带走了唯一一颗恒星，全部的光和热。”  
“所以你还指望从我这儿得到什么，吉姆？”

②一段日常  
“帕维尔，你怎么来了。”  
本来面对河边往河里丢石子玩的帕维尔一下子听到苏鲁的话，还没等他转过头，苏鲁的头却先一步砸在帕维尔的后颈，双手撑住帕维尔的肩膀。  
“呃，晚上没什么事情就想来等着你。”帕维尔活动了一下肩膀，出乎意料地感到温热的液体顺着他的后脑勺留下来，他伸手一抹还带着腥味。  
苏鲁正在流血。  
“我的老天你——阿光你——”“回来的时候遇到了抢劫犯，被打了。”苏鲁格外艰难地说着抹了一下额头泛起的暗红色，而帕维尔发现真正在流血的是苏鲁曾经失去的右眼。他别过头用力咳嗽一下快步推着帕维尔往家的方向走。“叫……麦考伊。”  
苏鲁的声音低了下去，因为帕维尔在他的后背擦上酒精，“疼……有消炎药吗？”他双臂抱腿只朝帕维尔露出带着零碎伤痕的后背，头埋在手臂里艰难地说。  
“有，我去拿，你先去床上。”帕维尔隔着浴室玻璃门模糊不清地问：“你竟然会被打了？”苏鲁拖着水迹从浴室里走到冰箱旁边，低声骂骂咧咧地掏出冰块按在鼻子上。“有人发现我是向导，如果不听就公开出去……”  
等帕维尔翻到全效药返回时，苏鲁已经彻底放弃维持自己，摊平在床上，窗外的风还不停吹着他没有擦干的后背。帕维尔明显感到向导的低烧，顺着背后未仔细处理的感染伤口渗进苏鲁的体内。  
“下次不要去了。”帕维尔低头俯瞰苏鲁被打歪的鼻梁，皮肤上浅浅的伤口已经开始泛白。还未等苏鲁反驳门口响起叫魂一样的暴躁门铃声，帕维尔深呼吸拉开门，闭上眼睛准备迎接麦考伊的狂吼。  
出乎意料的是麦考伊什么都没说，甚至连看都没有看帕维尔一眼，径直走到床边单手把苏鲁拽起来。苏鲁一抬身瞪向麦考伊，满眼都没有平日的冷静，顺便手一抽打翻医生手里的针管。帕维尔刚想说什么麦考伊的动作却更快，他左手掐住苏鲁的下颌右手精准地把针管插在苏鲁脖子侧面。麦考伊的手上并没有用力，只是纯粹用精神力逼压向导，绿色的眼睛泛起冷酷的黑色波澜。本身精神力就见底的苏鲁光完全无法反抗，甚至连站在旁边的帕维尔都觉得喘不过气。苏鲁跪在床上粗喘，麦考伊的雪豹正轻描淡写地按着Yuki的脖子，轻轻松松地将体型相当的黑狼制伏。向导躺平倒看着麦考伊，在麻醉药劲发挥之前仍然怨念盯着医生，手指无意识地还想攥成拳头。  
麦考伊挑出合适的手术器材，戴上防菌手套语调满是不快：“你应该感谢我一年前摘除了眼底神经，要不然你会疼得咬断自己的舌头。”  
帕维尔感觉自己的汗毛全都竖了起来，他们平日总是认为莱纳德 麦考伊是一个普通的医生，而他们忘记了麦考伊也是一个向导，是一个极有天赋强于他们所有人的，精神图景甚至广达宇宙的向导。  
苏鲁咕噜了几声，但他的声音都被麦考伊控制了，在床上翻滚半圈老老实实呆在医生手边。哨兵蹲在床侧看了苏鲁一会，敏锐的嗅觉让他闻到了不可能出现在苏鲁身上的大麻味，烟草，还有……女士香水。  
哨兵噌地站了起来，再次轻嗅不出所料地判断出这是袭击了苏鲁的人身上的味道。如果麦考伊此时能看到帕维尔 契科夫的表情肯定会毛骨悚然，哨兵极浅地挑着嘴角，背起黑色运动包顺手抄上两把匕首。  
苏鲁睡醒的时候麦考伊已经走了，耳边是叮叮咣咣拆解机械的声音。医生的技术很好，被金属手指戳烂的眼部肌肉都剔除，手动缝合的针线没有拉扯到其他部位，医生从来不用医疗机器人，每一针都是纯粹亲自下手。向导吸了吸鼻子仍然有一股浓重的血腥味，他以为自己的鼻子又开始流鼻血，眼睛看清才发现来源于沙发上的帕维尔——手中的人体机械。  
“你醒啦。”帕维尔没有停下手中的活，歪头给了苏鲁一个堪称灿烂乖巧的微笑，又低头用螺丝刀拆掉机械手掌的五根指头，链接处耷拉着浅黄色的断裂神经。  
“帕沙你在干什么。”Yuki仍然在睡着，难得她也会把脑袋埋在Polaris怀里，耳朵有搭没打地抖两下。  
“叮”一个银制螺丝钉落在茶几上的一个袋子里，帕维尔检查了一边不成样子的机械手，丢进黑色垃圾袋。“我找到了打你的那些人，然后把他们身上所有的机械部件都拆了下来，顺便看看还有什么值钱的。”  
帕维尔语气稀松平常，就像他只是买了一袋混合口味的合成蛋白质棒，把里面的草莓味装饰颗粒都挑出来，剩下难吃的都扔掉。  
苏鲁感觉自己的喉咙好像被梗住了，说不出的震悚和哭笑不得，还有一些欣慰。“来一下，帕沙。”他朝帕维尔伸着手。  
“等等，我再把最后这条腿拆了。”  
“你过来，现在！”  
帕维尔悻悻地丢掉工具，走到床边握紧苏鲁的手，手指上的机油和血液都渗到苏鲁的手指里。“怎么了？”  
面对帕维尔坦然清澈的，满是“我去帮阿光报仇了超级棒”的 眼神，苏鲁什么牢骚都说不出来，只能递上帕维尔的额头深深亲吻哨兵的嘴唇。“就是想亲亲你。”

③一段肉

苏鲁光一直以为自己的体能可以与哨兵相媲美。  
然后他发现他自己错了。  
他斜靠在帕维尔的胯间，脊背后面明确地感受到帕维尔的硬挺正变得越来越热地顶着自己；而他只是瘫软无力地蜷在哨兵的怀抱里，阴茎被帕维尔握在手里温柔地抚触，整个人软成一滩，从后穴到大腿都在极乐里抽搐得不能自已。  
“再……再，啊、帕……”  
被怀抱的触感带来明确的安全感，身体最脆弱的部分完全掌握在他人手里，苏鲁却完全不觉得危险，仅剩的理智也用来压抑自己的呻吟。他固执地不肯出声，眉头因快感而皱得死紧，睫毛不住地上下颤抖，抿紧的双唇间不时漏出几声粗喘；他迷蒙地睁开眼，只看见头顶垂下的帕维尔的卷毛，和爱人同样动情的双眼。  
他轻微地眯着眼睛，仍然是像往常那样小心翼翼地看向苏鲁：“阿光，你可以叫出来……只要把你交给我，你愿意交给我的，对吗？”  
帕维尔不再撸动，转而用指尖轻轻在马眼和冠状沟来回挑逗，早被前液打湿的阴茎感觉到空气有些凉，更加饥渴地扭腰朝着帕维尔的手蹭过去，而又被年轻人轻巧地躲开。  
“你愿意交给我吗，阿光？”帕维尔在他的耳侧轻声呢喃，沙哑的声音此刻听来全是潮湿的充满性欲的沉迷：“阿光，想想我的白桦林还有你漂亮的温室……它们互成倒影……”此时此刻哨兵蓝绿色的眼睛就倒影在苏鲁的眼睛里，像他们的精神图景一样。  
我一定是被蛊惑了，但，那样也没关系。  
苏鲁松开牙关，下唇从齿间弹了出来，与此同时一发不可收拾的还有他的呻吟——帕维尔适时地握了回去，手心的温暖让苏鲁的前端更加汁水淋漓，像是整个人的一切性感都同时爆发了出来。帕维尔看得情动，轻轻贴在他耳边亲吻着他的鬓角；苏鲁已经忍耐不及，再多的撸动都像是隔靴搔痒，他明确地知道自己需要什么。  
苏鲁撇过头去，声音微弱得像是蚊蚋：“帕维尔……我把我交给你。插进来。”  
于是他就着这样的姿势稍微支起自己，帕维尔扶着他一点点坐下来，后穴慢慢吞吃掉哨兵的分身；与其说是痛或没顶的快感，原本窄小的空间一寸寸被开拓探索的感觉更加让苏鲁意识到自己正在与帕维尔深深地结合在一起。呻吟一旦开始便再难控制，他忍耐的鼻音竟然也显得甜腻而诱人，连努力扩张的喘息都像是带着色欲，让体内的火热更加粗壮。  
“阿光，你很美。”  
与这句话一起，帕维尔终于顶到了最深处，带给苏鲁极致的被完全充满和占据的快感。  
他射了出来，瘫软在帕维尔的怀里，抬头试图轻吻帕维尔的脸。  
而帕维尔就在此刻低下了头。  
“什么？”苏鲁难得迷茫地浸润在高潮余韵里，后穴不由自主地按摩几下帕维尔的阴茎。  
帕维尔在苏鲁面前展开自己的手掌，对方刚刚射出的精液和残余的润滑剂粘粘在手指之间，落在苏鲁的胸上：“你的身体里面很美。”  
苏鲁的脸立刻红得比唐人街的灯笼还艳，他呻吟了一声想要翻身遮住自己的脸，但是抬腿扭动的时候又让帕维尔的阴茎拱得更深。  
“不，不是说这样很色情，或者很下流。”帕维尔连忙捞起苏鲁横在脸上的隔壁，小心揣测着向导的感觉。“就是真的，它和平常的你不一样，它会平易近人地接纳我，呃，然后……很棒。”哨兵啄了一下苏鲁的睫毛，勾上苏鲁无意识收紧的手指。  
苏鲁往上坐了一点，调整一个直立的坐姿紧贴在帕维尔怀里。他没有对帕维尔的话明确说些什么作为回应，只是极其细密地喘息着，咬上帕维尔脖子侧面，头用力往后仰着展露纤细的动脉。  
他双手按住帕维尔的手，摆动自己的腰胯，收紧自己后穴的肌肉，再让每一次撞击砸在前列腺上。  
帕维尔第一次听到苏鲁会发出这样的声音——不是简单的性爱中的呻吟，也不是被压抑的喘息。是极其平易近人的，自然的，像正常男人会发出的坚定吸气声和欢愉呢喃。  
苏鲁依然在不屈不挠地咬着帕维尔肩部和锁骨的皮肤，疯狂用鼻息摄取皮肤上明明和自己一模一样沐浴液的味道。他咬过的地方像一串暗红色的挂链，搭在帕维尔的肩上。而帕维尔也因为这种像狼一样执着的啃咬而颤抖，脚趾卷得内扣，脑袋发颤控制不住地往苏鲁体内冲。  
“阿光……慢点——”他低声贴在苏鲁耳边说着，然而苏鲁此时更像一个在结合热里面失控的人，向导疯狂地别到帕维尔脖子后面，伸出舌头舔了他最喜欢的那颗星星纹身。  
最后用犬牙咬了上去。  
帕维尔惊叫一声释放在苏鲁体内，精液立刻充满后穴，却被挤满穴口发阴茎堵紧，一丝都溢不出来。苏鲁死死攥着帕维尔的手腕不让他离开自己的身体，下体还在仔细摩挲着帕维尔已经软下的阴茎，将它和身体内的那些液体一同沉沦。他的胸膛疯狂鼓动，大声喘气变成止不住的咳嗽，最后呻吟着放过帕维尔的脖子，松开已经攥红的手腕，双腿回收慢慢离开帕维尔的阴茎。  
他躺在帕维尔的肚子上轻微咳嗽着，看样子之前的感冒还未痊愈。一直闭着眼睛的苏鲁直到呼吸平稳下来，才缓慢睁开双眼，眼角浸得通红。  
“你想……说点什么？”帕维尔歪头问了一句。  
苏鲁摇摇头手指向厨房“水，当然！”帕维尔一骨碌翻下床拿起马克杯。端着水转身回到床边时正好看到苏鲁背对着他的方向侧靠在床上，而一小滩半透明的液体溢出他的股缝，粘在他交叉的双腿之间。  
帕维尔终于弄懂了为什么每次苏鲁操完自己之后总会跑到浴室再自我解决一次，因为他妈的他现在觉得自己也需要立刻去浴室解决一次。

④“深蓝”夜总会章节删除片段（by 琴音老师）

苏鲁快疯了。被扒到全身精光又套上诡异的皮靴面具和深紫色的披风，一门之隔外情欲的音乐勾得人心里痒痒又烦躁不堪，让他浑身上下都觉得昏昏沉沉的用不上力气。他低着头坐在长椅上，眼看着自己的分身不受控制地一点点立起来，紫红贲张的丑陋，在重低音的节奏里张扬出来。

一切都错了。苏鲁的脑子像是被什么占满了一样，思考了好久却也只能想到“一切都错了”五个字，在一锅混沌的热流里浮上来又沉下去，抓不住也赶不开。他徒劳地挥了挥手，却只是动了动左手的食指指尖；灵魂像脱开了身体，两个自己怎么都同步不到一起。

我这是怎么了？

周身围绕着都是不怀好意的尖叫和唿哨，大笑着对他招着手，挤在他眼前身后拥着他晃晃悠悠地站起来，朝着他所不了解的门的另一边走去。苏鲁的腿一软，胳膊还不及伸出来保持平衡，便有无数双手扶住了他几乎倒下的身体，还有人隔着丝滑的披风戏谑地握了一把他的阴茎——前液已经分泌出来润湿了整个头部沾湿了披风，现在那块布料凉凉的，在他的身体侧面掠过来又掠过去。

他被众人裹挟着向前去，走过一扇又一扇门，一色又一色的灯，唯一不变的是音乐一声一声都像敲在他的心坎上一样，激得他浑身的血液都没头苍蝇一样地躁动起来，只想跟着节奏疯狂地律动。连音乐声都远去了，只剩下他的心跳和呼吸，应和着招呼着越来越紧越来越密，合着他额角一滴落下的汗水，呼地一声朝着高潮涌去——

最后一扇门打开了，圆形的被玻璃隔开的透明房间里灯光暧昧音乐挑逗，一束探照灯打在他的身上，让他看不清外面究竟有多少人正在欢呼尖叫；在他的视野里，他只看得到另一个同样被探照灯照亮的人形。

那个人被层层锁链和胶皮包裹，但他还是能清晰地认出……那是他的帕维尔。

被不知什么结结实实地固定在房间正中间的圆柱上，贴在上面不住扭动得饥渴难耐的帕维尔。

 

再没什么可犹豫的，帕维尔像是给苏鲁的一身一脑袋的欲火上加了一把干柴。他的手温柔地抚过帕维尔被胶皮包裹得油亮滑腻的脸，鼻孔处开的孔上喷出灼热潮湿的气息，整个身体都在颤抖；他听不清的帕维尔的哼吟忽高忽低，被唇边的麦克风收录，响彻在外面的扩音器里。帕维尔像是一个过于美丽的琉璃做的人，等着他爱抚、揉捏、鞭挞、破坏，等着他剥开外壳，抱出一个欲望勃发的自己。

苏鲁忘了一切的安慰，只记得隔着胶皮疯狂地舔吻上帕维尔被口球撑开的唇舌，右手飞快地解开将帕维尔的双手固定在头顶的皮枷，顺便一把拽下皮质的手套，两人的指尖颤抖地碰在一起。像有一股电流从指间穿过一样，苏鲁猛地打了个寒颤，而帕维尔则变本加厉地把双手环住了苏鲁的肩膀，放肆地把他拽向自己，两根滚烫直立的阴茎瞬间撞在了一起。

是昭然若揭的欲望。

苏鲁抬起头来，眼神里像是烧着一团火。他随手拆开帕维尔脖子上的项圈，手指沿着肩膀线条一路下滑到被禁锢得滑润的臀瓣，再到被分开吊起仿佛拥抱着他的膝弯，直至抓住赤裸着的双脚。帕维尔的脚趾正在紧张地屈伸，而苏鲁安慰地再次含住帕维尔的下唇温柔地舔吻——然后解开了大腿上的束缚带。

这下，帕维尔的整个四肢都饥渴又亲密地环抱住他、不住地摩擦着，只一下，便拽掉了他的披风。

四周响彻起了更加热烈的唿哨——他们这才看清苏鲁劲瘦又富有肌肉的身形，矫捷得像是一把利剑，紧绷的臀部和肩膀都写满了侵略性三个字；他们尖叫呼喊着“上了他”“上了他”之类的口号，全然不顾苏鲁已经不再听得见和看得见除了帕维尔之外的任何。

 

帕维尔知道苏鲁来了。

在一切的混沌里，在所有的黑暗里，从禁闭的、绷紧的、动弹不得的丢失五感的噩梦里，他像一道劈破黑暗的光一样握住了他的手指。帕维尔如同领受甘霖一样承受着他的爱抚和欲望，并不可避免地想要更多，嘴唇却被紧紧地绷在胶衣和口球之间，即使那层间隔薄如蝉翼，也终究让他品尝不到苏鲁嘴里的味道。他只好拼命地拥住苏鲁，下身刚要团身上去，身后金属柱里的强磁铁便狠狠把他的脊柱吸住，让他根本无法动弹，只觉得像要骨肉分离一样的疼。

那就不够了——帕维尔更加用力地环住苏鲁，只要能碰到他就好。

 

苏鲁再也留不下一点理智，手指从帕维尔后颈上的拉锁一路扯开，直接扯劈了胶皮都不在意。胶皮猛地收缩弹回，倏然就露出了大片白净诱人的肌肤，像是暗色贝母里剖出的一粒珍珠；他索性大力扯下皮衣，碎片崩飞开来，只留下碎片缠绕着帕维尔的小臂和小腿。已经顾不得太多，苏鲁沿着下颌的缝隙伸进头套里，小心地把帕维尔从橡胶里剥出来——只剩下口球和眼罩，看不见眼神也看不见表情，只有身体在形容着自己放荡的渴望，不断在他的身上摩擦。

苏鲁痴迷地望着这一切，像是望着一个正在展开的奇迹。

他三下五除二解开了帕维尔脑后勒着口球的皮带，帕维尔自己已经忍不住扯开了缠在腰上的丁字裤，随便丢在地上，马上就和所有其他皮衣碎片一样被工作人员丢到房间外，被观众们抢夺分割。苏鲁的手指上还沾满了口球上的唾液，心里的火越烧越焦躁。被强磁铁吸在柱子上的帕维尔已经几乎摆脱了所有束缚，洁白的渴求的在自己面前辗转扭动，后穴里伸出来的三道黑色电线与银亮的肛塞拉环更是让他欲望贲张着叫嚣着要立刻占有他；玻璃房外狂热的人群更加鼓励着推举着他，让他恍然间觉得自己是刚刚战胜的王，将要开启上贡的礼物上的最后一道封印。

“等什么呢！上他啊！”一个抢到了湿淋淋丁字裤的碎片的人这样大喊。

“你看，他们都在等你为他们展示他的美好。你就是他们的欲望的化身。”工作人员拿着皮鞭在他耳边呢喃。

“阿……光……进来，我……我快受不了了……”

是怪帕维尔轻如吐息的邀请还是怪店里无端变化的光影声波，苏鲁已经不愿去想。他近乎粗暴地抬起帕维尔的一条腿，勾起他喉咙里溢出一声黏腻的尖叫，后穴大大敞开在所有人面前；苏鲁的手指在肛塞的拉环上勾了几下引出帕维尔不住的抽气和颤抖，脚趾在苏鲁的肩头不住抖动。三根并排贴在帕维尔大腿上的遥控线齐刷刷地隐没在帕维尔的后穴里，已经把那里操得红润。

“别……别拿出来，就这样……进来……把我充满……”

苏鲁终于决定解开帕维尔身上的最后一道包装——黑色的皮质眼罩被缓缓揭下，帕维尔眼睛里的蓝绿色在艳粉紫黄的灯光里全变成了幽暗不明的颜色，他只缓缓地抬起眼帘，在苏鲁的耳边说：“……快点。”

苏鲁猛地悚然一惊，理智突地回到了他的身体里，像是鼓噪的音乐和激动的人群都突然不再对他起作用了一样。他惊惶地看着自己扳起的帕维尔的左腿、仍然勾在肛塞上不住往里推的手指和一丝不挂的身下挺立的阴茎，感觉到脸庞被帕维尔呼出的潮热气息氤湿——而一面玻璃之隔的人们仍在狂热地喝彩：

“等什么呢！插啊！”

更要命的是帕维尔已经把手臂环上他的脖颈，虽然整个后背都被强磁铁吸附在柱子上，仍然拼命往前送着他的被银色细棍封住的分身，一下一下顶撞摩擦上苏鲁同样激动的下体；他的眼睛里已经全是坦然的无所掩饰的欲望，仿佛对玻璃外围观的人群无知无觉，急切得浑身火热。见苏鲁愣着，他干脆把手伸向后穴自己勾住肛塞不住抽插，一次比一次顶得更深，浑身潮红汗热像是抹了一层油脂一样亮闪闪的；贴在大腿根上的三个遥控器纷纷掉下来，随着肛塞的动作一步步朝里滑进去。

苏鲁迷茫地看着这一切，被特殊调制过的音频再次灌进他的脑海里，刺得他头痛欲裂。他忍不住拽开帕维尔不住抽插着的手，连黑金色的肛塞一并拽了出来掉到地上，苏鲁这才发现那肛塞上已经裹满了浅粉色的粘液，在地上滚出一道光亮的印记。那粘液不住地从帕维尔的后穴热乎乎地流淌出来沾满了苏鲁的下身，猛然之间又是一股愈演愈烈的刺激；那个带着面具的工作人员用鞭梢缓缓挤进苏鲁的臀缝，在他耳边似是诱惑实是威胁。

“现在插进去，做给他们看。否则，我现在开枪。”

那一瞬间，苏鲁感觉一个不规则的冰凉的铁管硬生生挤进了自己的后穴，机头张开的声音在这样的喧嚣里清晰得让他颤抖。

“还是说，你会爽到求着这把枪对你射出来呢？”

苏鲁没得选择。

他机械地开始抽插，每一次前后运动里都裹着一团团的粉色粘液，滑腻地被帕维尔的体温彻底温热。他的阴茎在帕维尔的后穴里感受到那样熟悉的、舒适的快感，每一道褶皱都到访千遍，每一处敏感点都谙熟于心，于是他看着帕维尔在他的抽插里颤抖呻吟不知今夕何夕，本能的愉悦带给他本能的满足。他的分身重新充血勃起，甚至都不用运动便已经让帕维尔不住吸气；身后的枪口同样不住地活动着，以往只有帕维尔偶尔尝试过的地方被钢铁的坚硬来回侵犯，却生出了莫名的快感，折腾得他像两面被放在热油锅上煎烤，只觉得这样被逼迫着在众人面前交媾的自己耻辱至极。

此时此刻才从混沌中缓缓显形、仍然不知所以一跑三滑的Yuki跌跌撞撞地去寻Polaris，小小的北极熊已经完全没了方向，在人群的腿间醉醺醺地钻来钻去，竟然有种陶陶自得的天真。见Yuki过来，它猛地一个熊抱把一步三晃的黑狼抱摔在地，巴掌开心地在黑狼胸口啪啪拍着几乎要把黑狼拍出一口血来；它开心地骑在Yuki身上，指了指天花板，小小的爪尖在光怪陆离的光球上晃了三圈，终于定在了一个方向。

苏鲁再不犹豫。他猛然向前挺身，一股精液不管不顾射在了帕维尔身体里，右手同时加紧了套弄让帕维尔同样射了出来；借着这短暂的片刻清明，帕维尔心有灵犀地双手滑到苏鲁的臀缝里，猛然卡住了那只握着扳机、仍在戏谑地抽插着的手，然后发力一扭。

咔地一声脆响，是筋分骨裂的熟悉声音。

苏鲁同样迅疾地接住徒然滑落的手枪，砰然朝着Polaris所指的方向连开三枪，整个夜总会瞬间陷入了一片漆黑的慌乱；被吸在电磁铁上良久的帕维尔随着电力系统的全面宕机而软绵绵地滑落下来，那边的苏鲁已经凭着印象一个肘击击昏了那个工作人员，拎起地上的披风便裹在了帕维尔身上。

“三点钟方向。”

帕维尔低声地给他报信，间不容发的几声枪响，口焰短暂地照亮更多的人群。他们瞅准守卫们措手不及的一个空当，两枪把玻璃外墙打成粉碎，豁然之间便已经跃入了慌乱奔逃的人群，像是树叶掉进树林。满眼都是脱得乱七八糟的赤裸滑腻的人体，尚且无法自保，更别提辨认苏鲁和帕维尔；每个人都赤裸着身子遮蔽着脸，反而把本性看得更清楚。

苏鲁什么都没说，只是固执地牵住了帕维尔的手，在人群的洪流里一路左冲右突，直到跨出夜店的门槛，一脚跃进更加光怪陆离的夜色里。身畔传来熟悉又尖利的一脚刹车，车门里伸出一只手，猛地把两人拽进了后座，随即绝尘而去。

 

 

 **5.畏寒症**  
雪。  
苏鲁光看到了一望无际的雪，安静地，稠密地往下落。  
淹没了行走在白色雪原上的黑狼。  
这真他妈的太冷了。（It's so fucking freezing.）  
苏鲁眨了眨眼睛，纯白的景致被挤成手边的一个圆形，他低下头望见手里空空如也的白色咖啡杯打了个哆嗦。尽管恒温系统的室内一点都不冷，他的精神动物仍然大声传达“很冷”( FREEZING)的信息。  
他从柜子里翻出一袋快要过期的速溶合成咖啡，热水冲开了浓重的人造味儿，朦胧的蒸汽瞬间溢满厨房，顺着通风口辽远地消散在喧闹升腾的城市里。一杯咖啡下肚让他微微冒汗，苏鲁脱掉轻薄的保暖高领毛衣，对着洗衣机的方向精准一抛，黑色毛衣像只软绵绵的鸟落在大盒子里，被悄无声息的水淹没。  
缩在外套里的帕维尔抬起一只眼睛瞄上站着床边的苏鲁，他叹息着，缓慢地从床上爬起来，像一只破茧而出的柔软蝴蝶，张开手臂抱住苏鲁的脖子。后背的脊柱骨闪烁着迷人的蓝光，顺着他折叠的脊背展开，醒目地贴在苍白的皮肤上。  
“今天很冷……我觉得我的心脏要被冻住了。”( i think my heart is frozen.)帕维尔的嘴唇绕到苏鲁的耳后，冰冷地攫取他身上的温度。  
“你在外面待了多久。”(how long have you spend out here?)  
青年的手摸索移到苏鲁的运动裤边上，“直到晚上十点。”( until late ten)  
“唔，那真是太久了。”( long enough)苏鲁果断用一个吻堵住帕维尔的嘴，按着他的手指扒下自己的裤子，毫不犹豫地往前挺去。  
他们挤在窄小的床上，帕维尔在紧贴苏鲁阴茎，他仍然抱着苏鲁的上半身，握紧对方的手，任凭自己的腰肢前后操弄苏鲁的分身。  
帕维尔很快释放第一个并不舒服的高潮，他红着眼角嘴唇哆嗦着说：“冷”( FREEZ)，然后苏鲁将他整个翻身，让凉嗖嗖的人造脊椎骨贴着自己的胸膛和腹部。  
苏鲁的双臂像锁扣一样抱紧怀里的人，他没有扩张，没有插入，只是用烙铁一样滚烫的阴茎摩擦帕维尔的股缝。帕维尔尖叫又呻吟着，双手漫无目的地抓上苏鲁的外套，紧紧地塞进怀里，再将高潮的精液射在衣服上。  
向导很清楚，非常清楚，他的哨兵不需要完全的插入，只是需要有人从漫天大雪中捞起哨兵的手，肌肤与肌肤紧贴，转移彼此的温度。  
而那是只有他能给予的东西。  
鹅毛一样的雪花从Yuki身上滚落下去，她终于在小屋门前的地毯上发现呆愣看着远方的Polaris。  
黑狼抬起鼻子拱拱小熊，它翻了个跟头栽进雪堆，脖子上的一圈白毛几乎和周围融在一起。Yuki歪头看了它一会，果断叼起脖子后面的皮肤，直直撞开小屋的门把Polaris丢到壁炉旁边。


	18. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McKirk的番外

Never give up  
　　  
　　  
　　//start a transaction  
　　//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "Nevergiveup"  
　　loadList = [  
　　 {"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}  
　　Spot: C(19，12， 2055)  
　　  
　　约克城没有气候，只有天气。  
　　中央政府大楼的第62层有一个天气控制系统，那台机器遵循人工智能“海姆拉斯”系统，合理安排这个人造都市的日日夜夜。防护层将人类生活的都市和外围的恶劣环境隔离开，“天空”中的乌云和阳光，以及月亮和星星都是只是程序精心设计的结果。“海姆拉斯”学习了百年前地球上的所有气象，依据旧华盛顿城的状况打造出如今美国西海岸最耀眼城市。  
　　Kirk和McCoy在暴雨中终于完成对贩毒团体Somniferum的最后围捕，他们的女头目被不下二十颗子弹击中，其中也包括Kirk的一份力。随队医生将受伤警员送上救护车，拿了条毛毯给湿透的小队长Kirk，而他摇摇头表示不需要，转手递给另一个瑟瑟发抖的警员。一把将淋湿的刘海翻到脑后，认真将悬浮屏上的死伤人数与现场尸体做比对，确认无误后带领全队发出欢呼。  
　　McCoy看着细雨中欢呼庆祝的这群年轻人觉得可爱，抓了抓头发站在自己的车前对Kirk喊：“收工了我可以请你喝咖啡，我家离这里不远。”  
　　“好啊。”Kirk转头回答，长长地呼出一口气松下紧绷了一晚上的身体，纯蓝色的眼睛在水淋淋的脸颊上闪得发亮。  
　　  
　　McCoy的家包括一个客厅，餐桌，卧室，甚至还有小阁楼——这对独居约克城的单身男性来说已经足够，甚至有些宽裕。Kirk猜测这位法医顾问肯定有不止一项财产来源，因为只做一份工作根本不可能找到南部湾区的好房子，更别提这套好房子还配有一套设计感极强的灰色仿木家具（不是塑料也不是合成钢），附带全声控家电。  
　　然而McCoy家冷的要命。  
　　“坐，Jim。”McCoy指了指餐桌旁边的椅子，转身去烧开水。医生并没有用声控烧开水，而是先给水壶接上水，放到悬浮加热器上，接着站在台前耐心等待热水烧开。  
　　Kirk又裹紧风衣，眼睛四处溜着打量餐桌上干瘪的辣椒味蚯蚓干和半盒已开封的蛋白粉，敏锐的Kirk警官不假思索地猜到McCoy不经常在家吃饭，甚至很少回家。于是他清了清嗓子说：“呃，我猜你可能需要热夜宵……我去楼下看看！”他没等McCoy回答就一溜烟窜到楼下，在暴雨夜里唯一开门的炸鱼薯条店打包了大份套餐，还有一罐不新鲜的酸黄瓜。合成土豆粉炸出的薯条异常油腻，衬着酸黄瓜的土绿色有些让人倒胃口，但对于饥肠辘辘地和毒贩奋斗一晚上的警官们来说，这绝对是最棒的解压品。  
　　McCoy已经烧好开水，在画着蓝色小鸟的马克杯里冲开速溶咖啡。这个杯子是崭新的，而Kirk发现McCoy的杯子上是一只拙劣绘制的绿色猎豹，杯口已经泛黄。医生看着略微冒热气的外卖笑了笑指着浴室：“别碰我的剃须刀，其他随意。”  
　　求之不得的Kirk很快把自己冷透的身体丢进淋浴，洗完后发现门口已经摆放好了干燥的毛巾和烘干后的衣服。Kirk没有完全擦干头发，因为他自认为“还在滴水的头发混着香波味”非常性感。  
　　McCoy正坐在沙发上用便携平板看邮件，眉头紧锁着连续打字，又急躁地通通删掉。见到Kirk出来，他随手关掉了页面，吹了两下咖啡靠在沙发上。茶几上的炸鱼薯条非常贴心地留了半份，金发青年往沙发里一砸，捻起薯条咂嘴说：“这该死的雨天。”  
　　“嗯哼，酸度再高1°我们都得掉一层皮。”医生的语气还是一如既往地略带讽刺，但Kirk从中听到的更多的是疲惫。  
　　他的手再伸去拿炸鱼的时候恰好碰到了McCoy的膝盖，而对方似乎没有在意。Kirk往右边挪了挪，发梢的水珠恰好掉在McCoy的颈窝。  
　　“Leonard，我可以这样叫你吗？”  
　　McCoy将咖啡杯放回茶几上，转头看向Kirk，默许了他的请求。Kirk觉得他成功了第一步，他轻轻拍上对方的手背一如平常地说：“其实我……”  
　　“其实我早就看穿你的把戏了。”McCoy果断推开了Kirk的手，盯着对方惊愕的蓝眼睛。“什么……？”  
　　“我是一个向导，Jim Kirk。”医生依然没有露出一点平和，反倒眼睛里像有两团火，“我能读心，臭小子。再说一次，我不需要你的——”  
　　爱。  
　　McCoy发现自己在十年后依然说不出这个简单的词汇，精神图景中的Kennex坐在一颗奔腾鲜紫色岩浆的星球上朝他咆哮，吼声震荡环绕着小宇宙：你忘了吗？你不可能忘记，Leonard，你必须记住：  
　　Pamela去世时，Leonard精神图景中唯一一颗恒星无声爆炸，除了向导本身没人能听到它爆炸的声音。而直到现在，爆炸残存的恒星碎片仍然飘荡在向导的宇宙精神图景中，泛着悲戚惨淡的蓝色，像碎刀片，又像眼泪一样旋转在浓黑色的星河之间。  
　　“施舍。”医生很艰难地换了一个词语，他希望Kirk该死的，聪明得要命的脑子知道这是什么意思。  
　　而Kirk“聪明得要命的脑子”明显还没有转过来弯，他愣愣地站起来，嘴里还挂着半根炸薯条。  
　　“现在，拿着你的半份外卖和你的风衣，从我这里滚出去。”Kennex站在他和Kirk之间，非常不客气地龇牙咧嘴，McCoy将毛巾和外套甩到Kirk怀里，指着门口。  
　　“我……我没有，我不是那个意思！”Kirk仓促而狼狈地辩解着，擦了擦手指还想再说什么。  
　　“外卖的钱我已经转到你账户上。”McCoy打开家门说。  
　　这真的是一个再明显不过的逐客令。  
　　  
　　Jim Kirk发誓他真的只是想体贴问候一下朋友兼同事的Leonard McCoy，共事几个月后Kirk打心眼里尊敬并喜欢这个嘴上恶毒，但心肠不坏的法医顾问。  
　　Kirk没有想要和McCoy上床，来场仓促的一夜情，更不想和他谈情说爱，再扯到什么私定终生白头偕老的白痴笑话。  
　　他当然知道，他一直都知道。  
　　Leonard McCoy是一个向导，是一个在十年前失去了已结合哨兵的向导。  
　　Kirk自认为是非常能理解哨兵和向导的，不仅因为他的家庭人员曾经有两位成功的哨兵，也因为父亲最好的朋友克里斯托弗·派克先生是他的导师。  
　　“哨兵向导和普通人在某些地方不太一样，但他们也是人类，相处起来并不困难。”Kirk记住了哨兵派克的话，并在后来的日子里谨记于心。  
　　Kirk不像警局的其他人一样，接手与哨兵向导相关案件时露出像见到电子病毒的表情，都只想尽快处理摆脱麻烦。而他对所有前来寻求帮助的市民一视同仁，不拒绝也不偏袒。  
　　当警长介绍新加入的Leonard McCoy医生时故意咬重“向导”二字，小队长Kirk率先向对方问好，礼貌地伸出右手握住医生厚实坚硬的掌心，没有像其他队员一样止不住上下打量这位新来的“向导”。  
　　McCoy的电子档案中轻描淡写地印着“妻子Pamela McCoy于2045年7月2日去世”，Kirk暗暗记下，在之后的交流中绝不提医生的伤心事。  
　　从“偶然搭救的一个病人”到“熟知McCoy医生每天必来一杯黑咖啡两块糖”，在人际关系处理上游刃有余的Kirk警官只用了两周，但是今晚他还是搞砸了。  
　　  
　　Kirk警官委屈又自责地在大雨滂沱的街道边慢慢蹭着回家，炸鱼薯条和酸黄瓜早已凉透，被他丢到最近的垃圾桶里面。他躲开顶着粉色爆炸头的揽客女孩，没心思地关闭闪到眼前的“欢乐豆”药品广告，也完全不想溜进任何熟悉的酒吧来一杯深水炸弹。  
　　他回想起三个月前第一次和Leonard McCoy在小巷里相遇，那时他刚拦下三个私卖“红冰”的小混混，警局的增援由于晚间大塞车迟迟未到，因此Kirk只能靠一把电击枪搏斗。不知道吃什么长大的哥伦比亚人把Kirk揍得眼冒金星，摔进两个污水坑里思考自己是否会在增援到来之前失血致死。  
　　正巧下了夜班的McCoy医生步行回家，向导的精神动物帮他捕捉到小巷中刚发生斗殴产生的血腥气息，雪豹竖起耳朵悄悄溜进小巷，在意识不清的Kirk身边扫视一圈喊来了McCoy。我们的优等公民McCoy先生一边报警一边实施急救，在压上Kirk腹部伤口止血时听到一句气若游丝的咒骂：“我他妈就是警察。”  
　　医生本能地对这个嘴硬的病患回了一句“我他妈还是医生呢”，抬手掀起Kirk的外套便发现腰间的约克警局配枪，配枪的主人在昏迷边缘喃喃自语着：“我真的是约克警署的……”  
　　“James T Kirk？我是McCoy医生。”McCoy暂时止住了Kirk腹部的刀伤，呼了口气低头对上Kirk仰望夜空的眼睛，他突然觉得这抹有些傻乎乎的纯蓝色极其眼熟。  
　　好吧，总之他们就这么认识了。  
　　  
　　loadList = [  
　　 {"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}  
　　Spot: C(25，12， 2055)  
　　2055年的圣诞节对警察们来说可不是放松的好日子，Kirk用群发邮件给小队里的所有人发了全息圣诞贺卡，并顺手给多年未见的老朋友Hikaru Sulu也寄了一份。小队长将配枪别在腰间挤进悬浮车驾驶座，一边抱怨着“再找不出连环杀手我们侦察科的年终奖都得泡汤”，一边在驾驶座与副驾驶之间的饮料架中摆上一杯特调咖啡外卖，期待McCoy能接受这个“和解礼物”，解开一周前的不快谈话。  
　　然而出乎Kirk意料的是，早已在副驾驶等待的McCoy毫不犹豫地收下了咖啡，凑近杯子小口抿着咕噜说着“味道不错”，然而在警局开往郊外蛋白质大棚的路上他们除了案件信息，其他闲话什么都没说。垂头丧气的Kirk往前趴到方向盘上，从余光偷瞄到McCoy虽然在专注阅览之前的相似案件报告，但剩余的热咖啡已经被冷落在了一旁，剩了半杯。  
　　Kirk选择率先进入3号大棚，在水滴声中见到了如破茧蝴蝶一样的被害人。随后冲进来的McCoy辨认出青年是一位哨兵，并且尚存生命迹象。还未等Kirk接上急救电话，McCoy已经在片刻之间套上防护服，口罩，右手一转亮出便携式急救仪，匆忙踩着血水从救护车上抬下担架，紧紧盯着哨兵背后不断涌出的鲜血，拧成结的眉毛下压着愤怒的绿眼，几乎要将贯穿青年的钢筋烧出一个洞。  
　　机器人Spock没有温度的合成声将关注小哨兵的Kirk拉回正轨，“那不是你的工作，Kirk警官，我们需要勘测现场。”Spock朝Kirk举起手中的血液样本，读出里面含有过量麻醉剂。Kirk望着McCoy的黑发消失在白大褂队伍中，耸耸肩也戴上手套回到现场，，只能听到McCoy标志性的声音对着一个护士大吼：“不许放弃！”  
　　之后的好几天Kirk都没在警局见到McCoy，直到他们连续加班的新年假期结束，连环杀人犯终于落网接受审判，Kirk才能将不间断工作的Spock关机，自己准备回家泡个久违的热水澡。  
　　但证物科的西尔维娅拦住了Kirk，跑到监视摄像头的隐秘处带给他一块芯片，“我觉得你得看看这个，从杀人犯身上搜到的。”  
　　“嗯？案子结束不都归档储存了么……”  
　　“我没有上报这个东西，它被植入了犯人的手臂下皮肤，但没有被法医科检测出来……”短发女性叹了口气决定长话短说，“别问我怎么发现的，我只是觉得你需要看看。”  
　　“好吧，谢了。”Kirk接过芯片驱车回家，准备作为泡澡时的消遣。这是一块残留文件传输记录的芯片，最近的一封文件命名是他刚在6月19日夜间遇到的哨兵——Pavel Chekov。  
　　寂静的浴缸中只有悬浮屏发着蓝光，Kirk滚动屏幕将更早的文件全部显示出来，无一例外都是哨兵或者向导，里面包括了很多他不认识的，还有认识的人：奎恩·斯特哈尔，Pamela McCoy……  
　　直到文件拉到最底端，赫然显示着两个Kirk姓氏的男性名字。  
　　Jim Kirk一直在浴缸里坐到热水完全变凉，悬浮屏警示了好几次“电量不足”，亮蓝色的文字投射在玻璃窗和水面上，荡漾成破碎的波纹，反射到Kirk沾满水珠的脸上，显得冰冷又骇人。  
　　  
　　三天后在Scotty酒吧天台找到浑身酒气胡子拉碴Kirk警官的是同样不修边幅的McCoy，他有些没好气地给Kirk递了温水和醒酒药，坐在对面一张发旧的椅子上说：“马库斯让我来找你，三天不上班也没有请假，嗯？”  
　　仰面瘫在椅子中的Kirk根本没有抬头，只是动了动手指表示回应，扭过一半脸说：“Bones，你相信吗？SCM基金会的精神图景计划其实是杀人计划，被提取精神图景的所有志愿者哨兵向导都死了，Pavel Chekov也是一个失败的试验品。”  
　　“我知道。”McCoy回答，“我一直都知道SCM做的事情。”他根本没有看Kirk递过来的三份电子档案，平稳的语气只是在陈述一个事实。  
　　“你难道不生气，不想举报，向公众公开？”  
　　“……没用的，我们改变不了任何事情。”医生甚至连端坐的姿势都没变，依然不惊不喜地回答Kirk越来越尖锐的话语。  
　　“那只是你不想！”Kirk从椅子上猛地坐直，往前一伸扑到McCoy面前，紧紧盯着他说：“我可以雇佣杀手去暗杀SCM基金会总裁，叫什么……朗科尔，还可以找黑客骇掉SCM的数据库——！”  
　　McCoy微不可查地往后退了一点，抬头注视着Kirk愤怒得几乎能喷火的眼睛。他曾经也有过和Kirk一样的愤怒，但如今他真羡慕这样一对坦诚无疑的眼睛——“Jim，这些事情和普通人无关，我劝你收手。”  
　　“无关，怎么会无关？我的哥哥还有父亲都因此而死，可他们却告诉我那只是一场车祸，意外？！去他妈的意外，这是谋杀！”激动的Kirk猛地站起来抓住McCoy的胳膊，与他隔得极近，从警察嘴中快速吐出的话语像子弹一样冲向医生。“我什么都不做，然后眼睁睁地看着更多哨兵和向导去死吗？”  
　　“你能好好活着就够了。”McCoy清晰地说，用力甩掉Kirk的手掌后叹了口气。  
　　Kirk的愤怒大吼和McCoy的冷静清晰格格不入，他们观察揣测对方深色眼睛和紧闭嘴角中的暗语，Kirk几乎要相信此时此刻在McCoy左胸下搏动的是一颗机械心脏，颅骨中纵横的不过是一块元芯片。一个知道真相的向导怎么可能如此平静？更何况这位向导的爱人也死于黑手！  
　　几秒的对视后Kirk败下阵，颓唐地掀翻桌子，把所有酒瓶都砸到地上，在城市的一角发出震耳欲聋的声音，又很快被悬浮车的行驶轰鸣声盖过。  
　　“操。”  
　　他的声音很小，像是说给自己，但是被McCoy听见了。  
　　  
　　Kirk还是去做了。  
　　他雇佣了暗网中排名第二的黑客“橙色阳光”，在地下黑市买了一套精良的单兵装备，并且和SCM基金会的安保组打成一片，顺利泡到了朗克尔的秘书，罗杰斯先生。  
　　然而Kirk在高台蹲守了足足三小时后并没有等到参加宴会的朗克尔，而是等到了二十个全副武装的安保机器人——它们都不是Kirk所知的任何一个正规型号。不等Kirk做出下一步决定，机器人已经飞快地瞄准掩体开枪射击，只消三枪便打碎了三层防弹钢板，子弹钻透金属的声音让人牙酸地回荡在Kirk的耳边——他的后背上起了一层冷汗，这才意识到SCM基金会的装备已经远超出他的想象。  
　　SCM基金会对外展示的信息Kirk都了如指掌，他雇佣的黑客也查到了几笔不小的贪污案子，可对于藏在这家独裁公司背后的军备力量，Kirk仍然一无所知。他更加不知道的是，基金会手里究竟还有多少张这样的底牌？或者对心狠手辣的独裁公司来说，自己只是一个随意拔除的微小尖刺，而出阵攻击的安保机器人只是小小的下马威？  
　　Kirk朝外试探地放了两声空枪，飞速判断出机器人包围圈唯一的薄弱之处，随即拼死一搏地从掩体后纵身跳起，就要朝着包围的漏洞狂奔而去——然而一股巨大的力量猛然间将他扑倒，随即而来的便是一串震透耳膜的枪声，紧接着温热的腥甜的鲜血瞬间溅满他的半个身体。  
　　Kirk这才意识到中弹的并不是自己。  
　　他惶惑地回头看向扑倒自己的人，那张已经被血色溅满的脸：是Leonard McCoy。滚烫迸射的炸弹碎片和空气中飞舞的焦糊味都被拉长成模糊不清的影像，只有脸上和掌心不属于自己的鲜血来得真实。医生的左胸仍在不断地汩汩流出血液，更多的血从他的口腔中涌出来，将他企图说出的话切成断断续续的片段。  
　　可Leonard McCoy在笑，艰难地伸手比划着，而Kirk在他喘出气声的只言片语里理解了他的手势：“我就知道你会来，Jim。”  
　　Jim Kirk 突然不合时宜地想起SCM基金会的“招聘广告”。他们声称，不仅参与志愿活动的哨兵向导将会获得全面的福利待遇，即使是向导的介绍人都能得到一笔不菲的报酬；而McCoy就这样躺在他的面前，手无寸铁，无力反抗。  
　　Jim Kirk很缺钱。他受够了脏乱不堪的统一宿舍，而YKPD的薪水连东城区房子每月物业费都不够。面前濒临死亡的向导就像从天而降的好运，只要一个电话他就能迅速搬离八人间。而Kirk想起McCoy对护士大吼“不许放弃”；想起医生按住小哨兵不断出血的胸口；想起Leonard对自己说“我他妈就是医生”。  
　　他双手颤抖地掏出通讯器，拨通了急救电话，随即便用双手按住McCoy身上的弹孔，将自己的双手也染成刺眼的红色。  
　　“不要死，Bones……一点都不有趣，一点都不——我没有、我没想要这个……别睡过去，求求你……”  
　　像是过了很久又像是一瞬间，不断射击的安保机器人突然都没了声响，Kirk只能听到自己心跳如鼓，周围传来悬浮车缓慢降落的喷气声。  
　　一位背后有八条机械手臂的矮小男人率先从柠檬黄的亮眼轿车中跳出来，跟着是Kirk非常眼熟的黑发青年，裹着同样漆黑的紧身衣，摘下墨镜露出锋利的褐色眼睛。  
　　“Bones遇到了麻烦——Jim？”他吃惊地望着Kirk，已经出鞘的长刀被硬生生推回去，“Hikaru Sulu，向导，好久不见。”  
　　“现在不是给你们寒暄的好时候，妈的，Bones怎么这么沉！Sulu，过来搭把手！”  
　　  
　　直到McCoy在地下诊所脱离生命危险，Sulu和Scotty在服务型机器人休眠的滴滴声中解释完“我们只是Leonard McCoy的朋友或前任同事”，Kirk才能勉强接受混乱一晚发生的所有事情，长长呼出一口气“扑通”坐在McCoy病床旁边，收下了夏佩尔护士的营养奶昔和能量棒。  
　　Kirk果断把奶昔放到一边，刚撕开能量棒包装袋就听到McCoy低声来了一句：“不许挑食，Jim。”“你醒了？！”  
　　“没什么大碍。”McCoy哼哼着移动身体，扯到左半边身体时还是皱了皱眉头。  
　　“你昨天可是被三颗子弹击中左胸，离心脏只有几公分！”  
　　“两公分，我是一个医生。”McCoy哼了一声，让Kirk哑口无言。“我就知道你会去和SCM基金会拼命，所以叫上了几个可能帮上忙的朋友，你很幸运，只是遇到了二十个MX型号机器人。顺便一说那些机器人都是SCM基金会自己研发的，警方不可能知道。”  
　　“你对SCM基金会了解很深嘛，Leonard。”Kirk有些酸溜溜地说。  
　　“你嫉妒了，小子？”McCoy高高地抬起他的一边眉毛，眯眼扫视了Kirk，才缓缓地转回头去，看着天花板慢悠悠叹气，“我和他们交过手。惨败。他们失去了五个测试机器人，我失去了我的妻子。她叫Pamela，Pamela McCoy。”  
　　Kirk注意到他念出McCoy这个姓的时候有些讥诮，像是自嘲这个姓氏给她带来的命运。“抱歉……”  
　　McCoy没有任何悲伤或者生气，伸手靠近Kirk，小心地拍了拍对方的手掌，“与其看你在你不喜欢的环境里忍耐，我更喜欢看你做你喜欢的事情，你想在乎你的朋友们，那就去做吧，男孩。”  
　　Kirk望着向导放松塌下的眉毛和一对绿眼，突然笑出声，像放松了四肢百骸一样从咧嘴大笑到上半身不住的抖，他几乎是笑出眼泪地看向病床上的McCoy说：“我要在乎你，McCoy。”  
　　“我不需要你的——”  
　　“爱？”Kirk发现自己意外平静地接上了McCoy的话。  
　　“是的，我不可能再和任何一个人结合了，Jim。”McCoy诚恳地注视着Kirk，一字一句地说：“如果我真的和你在一起，那对你太不公平了。”  
　　“但是Leonard McCoy，你敢以医学之神的名义起誓，在你那个该死的宇宙形态精神图景里没有为我留一颗星球？”Kirk很努力憋笑，假如McCoy一拳揍上来他就立刻招供出Scotty——这位暗网排名第一的黑客哨兵告诉他McCoy的精神图景是宇宙星系，并且医生还喜欢给每个人都安排一颗星星。  
　　：爆炸的恒星会重生，你快忘记那里有一颗蓝色的小星星了，Leonard：Kennex伸出爪子指着精神图景中漂浮恒星碎片的黑暗领域，也是McCoy最不想靠近的一部分。向导勉强往那边瞟了一眼，发现在浓稠的黑色烟雾中隐约透着穿越时空的纯蓝色影子，像极了此时Kirk明亮直爽的笑脸。  
　　“我不介意你怎么看我，但是我只想告诉你，你是唯一我想共度余生的人。”  
　　McCoy听到这个称呼开始挑眉，但绝非生气。  
　　Kirk被对方的挑眉吓得立刻咽回刚刚的话，改口道：“兄弟？同居人？算了肯定不可能是情人。”  
　　“对自己有点信心，男孩。你可以像平常一样叫我Bones。”  
　　McCoy很浓厚地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　loadList = [  
　　 {"spot": "C" : "./unknown"}  
　　Spot: C(19，6，2059)  
　　Kirk从未想过他还能再次见到Pavel Chekov，并且是和心爱的向导结合后活蹦乱跳的小哨兵。他清楚地记得三年前哨兵的背后扯开一条贯穿后背的伤口，McCoy大喊“这他妈是个哨兵他还活着”的声音在耳边回响，而此时的Chekov趴在车窗上，目不转睛地盯着窗外巨大的紫红色全息广告。  
　　他不知道Sulu将哨兵带出“塔”究竟是好是坏，但是朋友的脸上露出前所未有的欣喜，手指忍不住贴上Chekov脖子后面的星星刺青，哨兵和向导看起来就像天生一对。  
　　“这个世界真的很糟糕。”坐在后座的Kirk将目光从车窗外收回来，对前排的McCoy说。  
　　“烂透了，但是我们都没法改变它。”  
　　“那不如让自己好好活着。”  
　　“不许放弃，Leo。”  
　　McCoy疑惑地看着睡眼惺忪的Jim甩出一句没道理的话。从Pavel Chekov被Hikaru Sulu救出并结合后，Kirk有五天没有闭眼，他哼哼地躺在轿车后座，又喃喃了两句彻底瘫软下去。  
　　金发青年的半张脸靠着起雾的车窗，车窗上投影着诡异又刺目的亮蓝色霓虹灯。  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　


End file.
